Highschool DxD: the Himejima Paradox
by bustercall
Summary: todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de Hyodo Issei a manos del veneno de Samael, sin embargo, Akeno Himejima sumida en el dolor no se limitaría a aceptar este resultado, por lo que al encontrar la manera de viajar tiempo buscara evitar este fatal desenlace a toda costa, sin saber todas las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos no solo para ella si no para todo el mundo Issei x Akeno
1. auto indulgencia

**todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de Hyodo Issei a manos del veneno de Samael, sin embargo, Akeno Himejima sumida en el dolor no se limitaría a aceptar este resultado, por lo cual viajando en el tiempo buscara evitar este fatal desenlace a toda costa, sin saber todas las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos no solo para ella si no para todo el mundo Issei x Akeno**

**lo de siempre, DXD no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solo la historia planteada aca para distraer al patriarcado heteromachistapachulicapitalsta**

**hace un tiempo propuse la creación de dos historias, y si bien muchos abogaban por red dragón, de momento, las herramientas para escribir este fic teniendo como prota a la Reina favorita de todos estaban a mi disposición y me sentia algo inspirado, asi que bueno, a golpear el hierro mientras este ardiendo**

_Step by step, heart to heart, _

_left right left _  
><em>We all fall down like toy soldiers <em>  
><em>Piece by piece, torn apart, we never win <em>  
><em>But the battle wages on for toy soldiers <em>

like a toy soldier- Eminem

**Highschool DXD: the Himejima Paradox **

**capitulo 1: auto indulgencia**

-¡prometiste que volverías!...-

El grito que marcó el inicio y el fin de todo, palabras en llanto de Rias Gremory quien comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, al igual que Asia, Azazel estaba molesto, mirando con repudio al suelo del lado, Kiba miraba con molestia y malestar, aun no podía creer la noticia, más bien era imposible de creerla, ¿el no podía haber muerto o si?

-¿uh?...-

Sin embargo, una persona cayó al suelo como un cadáver sin vida, mirando ocho piezas de color rojas en el suelo cuya líder de ella comenzaba a recogerlas con cierto temblor en sus manos, las primeras reacciones en respuesta a lo que había sucedido también comenzaban a ocurrir

Sin embargo, ella se mantenía estática en el suelo, sin que ninguna lagrima corriese por su rostro, ¿a ella no le afectaba la perdida? Al contrario, su pesar y el dolor que estaba sintiendo ante esa clara señal de deceso, era tanta, que las lágrimas no representarían lo que ella estaba sintiendo, de esto se encargaría el profuso agujero que se estaba formando en su corazón ante la escena que le había arrebatado el color al mundo y la fluibilidad al tiempo

Ocho piezas rojas de peón

Era lo único que quedo del héroe de los niños ese día, mientras el estado de alerta comenzaba a prenderse, poco después del hurto del poder de Ophis, se desato un caos en el inframundo, una serie de criaturas gigantescas habían aparecido en distintos sectores de este, atacando a las distintas ciudades mientras así mismo, la facción de los antiguos demonios empezó a mover sus piezas haciendo que muchos demonios de clase alta se sublevaran y se unieran a lo que parecía ser una revolución a gran escala

-¡Rias, cálmate!...-

Azazel no demoro en tomar en brazos a la peli roja quien al haber asimilado por completo la realidad comenzo a perder el control de si misma, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y preparando cantidades masivas de poder para acabar con todo, el mundo acababa de perder aquello que ella consideraba tan valioso ahí mismo, Kiba parecía ser la persona que mas mantenía la calma en la situación, pese al temblor en sus manos

Y sin embargo

Ella seguía en el suelo, mirando todo en escala de grises y como si el mundo se hubiese comenzado a pausar

Ella siempre destaco ante todo el mundo que la conocía por ser la persona mas madura y mas elegante, la mano derecha del clan Gremory siempre atenta para saber cómo respaldar a su ama cuando mas la necesitara

Su papel estaba desecho en ese momento

Ella no podía pretender estar bien, no podía pretender ser el apoyo de todo el mundo, porque ella acababa de perder eso que era tan importante para ella, acababa de perder a la persona que amaba, lo perdió, había muerto, y había muerto para darle una pequeña posibilidad de escape a ellos y así mismo rescatar a Ophis, las razones de eso no le importaban mayormente ahí, ¿Qué caso había buscar un por qué? El estaba muerto, ¿una estúpida razón podía justificar la perdida de la vida de aquello que más le importo a ella?

-Issei…-

Murmuro débilmente con labios temblando

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre buscando un por que, una razón, una conclusión errónea, algo que le hiciera ver entre todo ese agujero de tristeza alguna luz que evitara que eso fuera el fin de todo, algo que le mostrara que esas ocho piezas no eran lo único que pudieron salvar de el, ¡tenía que haber algo! Por lo que usando todo su concentración utilizo todo su corazón y su mente en encontrar algo que fuera una mínima esperanza

Y no la hubo, no podía mentirse a si misma

Era imposible vieselo como lo viese todo estaba zanjado ahí mismo, las ocho piezas estaban ahí, un demonio encarnado estaba tan unido a estas como a su corazón mismo, y la falta de estas tenía el mismo resultado, además de eso, se podía sentir claramente el veneno de esa criatura Samael sobre ellas, el murió de la manera más dolorosa para un ser como el

_Issei está muerto_

Finalmente lo entendió, no había ninguna otra forma de verlo, no había ninguna esperanza, no habia nada, absolutamente nada, al entenderlo el color volvió a su mundo así como el tiempo mismo comenzo a correr a su cauce, así mismo, como sus funciones mentales normales, ella no era un demonio de clase media, ella no era una mujer en extremo madura y profesional, ella era una adolescente que acababa de perder al hombre que amaba, y por más que el dolor se estuviese centrando en otra parte de su ser

-¡KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El doloroso grito de la peli negra llamo la atención de todo el mundo, inclusive de la misma incontrolable Rias quien ahora junto al resto miraba como la reina del grupo estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada al cielo y lágrimas cayendo libremente, gritando su dolor al firmamento mientras sus hombros temblaban y su jadear se escuchaba cada vez mas amargo

Así era, ella estaba asimilando la pérdida del hombre que ella amaba

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo se habían dirigido a sus respectivas casas con el corazón hundido y con la difícil tarea de aceptar que ese era el fin del héroe de los niños como el de ellos mismos, todo el mundo comenzo a tratar de buscar un refugio entre sus amigos, Rias estuvo desconsolada así como Asia, de Kiba no supo mucho, el chico era bueno mostrando temple<p>

-claro, como el sentía lo mismo que siento yo por…-

Ahora, Akeno Himejima visitaba un lugar al que pocas veces realmente tenía ganas de ir, en ese momento, estaba en el lugar donde vivía ella cuando era una niña, antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda con su familia

Así como acababa de pasar de nuevo

No hizo ningún esfuerzo en si quiera cambiarse de ropa, aún seguía con sus ropas rasgadas de sacerdotisa de combate, sentada abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas

Desde hacía ya tanto tiempo ella se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches en compañía del castaño, ahora, todo eso se acababa de perder, sin el, no se sintió con ganas de estar en la casa donde todo el mundo estaba de luto, ella no soporto esa visión en lo mas mínimo, ella quería morirse en ese momento, pero ese repudio que sentía, ese sentimiento de haber vuelto a perder a las personas mas importantes para ella, no la dejaban contemplar el suicidio, ganas no faltaban, pero no se sentía con el valor para cometer tal atrocidad, más cuando Issei había dado su vida para que ella continuara viviendo

Durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche había estado asimilando el hecho de que el hombre que ella amaba había muerto, se sentía vacía por ello, mas cuando en medio de su letargo comenzo a contemplar las razones por las que el había muerto

-somos patéticos…-

El equipo fue cruelmente barrido por los héroes legendarios, nadie se había salvado, ni si quiera el mismísimo Vali, y ella no era quien para reprochar nada, Cao Cao había hecho un excelente trabajo dejándola a ella y a Rias como unas completas inútiles, su Balance Breaker híper sexista las dejo fuera del juego, simplemente como damiselas en peligro

Y eso solo era uno de una enorme lista de cosas que sucedieron que desembocaron en que ellos perdiesen la batalla, que Ophis fuese secuestrada y que Issei para evitar que todo se fuese a la mierda se ofreció no solo para cubrirlos, si no para rescatar a la diosa infinita

El resultado, todo se dio por que todos fueron demasiado débiles, siendo que esa no era la primera ocasión que esta clase de cosas ocurrían

Contra Riser fue lo mismo, todos débiles, ella se dejó vencer tontamente por parte de la Reina de el de la manera mas tonta al no contemplar que ella obviamente siendo reina de un Phoenix, dispondría de las lágrimas de tal criatura

Ni que decir contra la Reina de Sairaorg Bael, por que jamás una derrota fue tan rápida y elegante como la de ella

Al menos contra Loki había hecho un trabajo bien hecho, pero solo por que acepto el poder que ya de por si corría por sus venas, un poder que pese al odio por su padre sintió que fue una tontería haber restringido tanto tiempo

-¡si yo no fuese tan estúpida y en cambio fuese mas fuerte!...-

Grito en ese lugar mientras el eco se llevaba ese mensaje a lo lejos, pero si, si hubiese sido mucho mas fuerte, no hubiese habido necesidad de que Issei se volviese el escudo de todos

Esa clase de pensamientos poco a poco se transformaban en pensamientos cada vez más peligrosos, puesto que si ella era débil, el resto no también se llevaba su carga, su frustración, su tristeza, su ira, le dio cabida a cuestionar a sus amigos

Hundiendo sus uñas en sus brazos saco levemente su mirada al frente, cuyos ojos estaban lastimados por las lagrimas

No podía evitar pensarlo sumiéndose en la ira, era normal

Rias siempre fue solamente una damisela en apuros, limitándose a ver como a Issei lo masacraban a golpes en todas las distintas batallas solamente llorando, solamente siendo útil al permitir que el le manoseara las tetas a gusto, aunque ella no podía negar, que ese papel le correspondía mas bien a ella, ya que ella tenía un busto mas atractivo que el de su ama

Kiba era un chico que era fuerte, no se podía negar, sin embargo, su papel casi siempre estaba comprometido a pelear para debilitar o detener, nunca para ayudar a Issei donde el mas lo necesitaba, y si lo hacía, inmediatamente perdía

Koneko no parecía ser más que un cumulo de traumas que había restringido su poder durante tanto tiempo, ahora, su utilidad no parecía diferir mucho de la de Asia

De la monja no podía decir mucho, la chica solo tenía la habilidad de curar y de hecho, ella era quien realmente cumplía su labor en el grupo con todo el peso de la palabra

Xenovia era un caso perdido, ¿Cómo era posible que la portadora de la excalibur y de la Durandal le costara tanto trabajo acabar con sus enemigos? Ella sabía que esta arma era difícil de manejar, pero por dios, ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil con esas armas cuando ella era una portadora nata? ¿Entonces los portadores artificiales como Irina eran un caso perdido?

-Tss…-

Reclino la mirada al lado

Tenía que controlarse, por mas enojada que estuviese y por mas frustrada que se sintiese, no podía culpar a sus amigos de lo ocurrido, si no, ella misma se llevaría gran parte del pote por eso, pero ahí estaba lo cruel, al parecer la única persona que siempre arriesgaba todo para evitar que todo se cayera, para respaldar a todos los que simplemente cumplían papeles secundarios en la batalla no perecieran

Y ahora todos estaban en casa, simplemente lamentándose posiblemente también por su propia incompetencia, todo el mundo dando por sentado la muerte de Issei , todo el mundo, sin embargo, ella se negaba a tratar de encarar ese hecho, Issei siempre busco superar todos los limites por el bienestar de ellos, ¿así que ella por que no debía hacer lo mismo?

Sus ojos comúnmente tranquilos y condescendientes mostraron por primera vez en tanto tiempo, una mirada totalmente fría

Ella no dejaría que ese fuese el final del camino, tuviese que hacer lo que tuviese que hacer

No supo que había alguien al pendiente de lo que ella sentía, y no demoro en aprovecharse de eso mismo en sus sueños

* * *

><p>Ya era de dia y si bien todo el mundo estaba con los ánimos por los suelos, había un tema que abordar<p>

-¡esos monstruos…!-

El inframundo estaba bajo ataque, los antiguos Dai Maous, los monstruos creados por Anikilathion Maker y los demonios sublevados todos sumando una ataque a gran escala por todos los flancos posibles, todos los grandes demonios estaban luchando contra todos ellos a lo largo de todo el territorio infernal

Mientras Azazel explicaba lo drástico de la situación, algunos miembros del sequito de Rias escuchaban totalmente desganados todo lo que ocurría, la peli roja tratando de mantener la compostura como líder de grupo, Asia ni había ido , estaba llorando en la habitación de invitados del salón del club y Koneko estaba con su típico gesto neutro sosteniendo a una desconsolada Ravel también, en ese momento, alguien ajeno a grupo también se encontraba ahí, Riser Phoenix, con una expresión solemnemente seria como muy pocas veces se le pudo ver alguna vez

Sin embargo, Akeno rompía la esquela del ambiente, si bien todo el mundo estaba triste o desganados, ella tenía una mirada fría, tan fría como el hielo, no estaba a la derecha de Rias como siempre, estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos, muchos querían preguntarle el por que de su actitud, pero era obvio que la razón era la que aquejaba a todo el mundo

Azazel miraba a su ahijada preocupado, era la primera vez que veía a esa chica con esa expresión, una expresión que ni si quiera vio cuando ella estaba afrontando la muerte de su madre en sus primeros días, era obvio que el dolor de perder a una madre estaba mas alla de la de perder a un amigo o a un amante, pero lo que diferenciaba esa ocasión a esta, era que ella a diferencia de su parte infantil, estaba consciente y relacionada con el concepto de odio y rencor

-bien, no podemos hacer mucho… pero podemos…-

Las palabras de Azazel sonaban burdas y pesadas como el granito para ella, ¿a ella que le importaba el bienestar del inframundo? Hades estaba a la cabeza de esa operación, ósea el líder de una enorme parte de este también estaba relacionado, siendo así, era imposible que nadie no supiera de lo que iba a acontecer con algo tan delicado como la desaparición de Samael

Así era, el mundo conspiro para arrebatarle al castaño

Este murió protegiendo a un lugar tan soso y vacío, ella no le tenía cariño a ese lugar ahora después de haber pensado en eso, sin embargo, pese a todo el dolor, pese a todo el tormento, ella logro escuchar 6 palabras que le crisparon la piel

_Si… tan… solo… el …estuviese…aquí…_

En medio de su letargo, la peli negra escucho como su ama murmuraba esa frase, volteando a verla casi sin creerlo, Rias estaba centrada lamentándose, sin embargo, al ver la mirada llena de incredulidad y de molestia de su mejor amiga le llamo la atención

.¿Akeno?...-

Obviamente todo el mundo quería de vuelta a Issei, pero en ese momento por su mente cruzo un pensamiento volatil ¿Por qué lo quería todo el mundo? ¿por ser un amigo? ¿un compañero de armas? ¿el amor de su vida? No, si bien con Rias no era así, al parecer a todo el mundo solamente le dolía la pérdida del Sekiryuutei, no la perdida de Issei Hyodo

-¿para que?...- preguntaba la peli negra con tanto veneno en su voz como era posible -…¿para enviarlo de nuevo al campo de batalla a que nos proteja?-

Todo el mundo quedo de piedra con tal declaración, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, ellos sabían que la peli negra estaba especialmente mal por la muerte de Issei

Lo que no sabían, era que solo faltaba una gota más para derramar el vaso y romper su máscara por completo

-¡¿Akeno?!...-

La peli negra se levantaba de su asiento con su expresión mas fría

No importo cuanto trato de mirarlo por donde pudo verlo, todos eran culpables de la muerte de Issei, todos eran débiles, incluyéndose, al parecer muchos si estaban ciertamente tocados por la muerte del castaño, pero ella solo los veía a todos como unos desgraciados que querían seguir viendo con vida a Issei simplemente por ser el más fuerte del grupo, no por ser el

-así es Rias, que sería del poderosísimo Clan Gremory sin su pieza más fuerte, ¿Qué sería de la princesa del switch sin el oppai dragón?...- la peli negra se detenía en seco -… solo un sobrante…-

Ahora Riser también se reponía un tanto, aun sin intervenir

-¡Akeno, tu!...- Rias se sentía ofendida con las palabras de su mejor amiga, no era secreto para ella que esta estaba frustrada, sin embargo, ella también

-Akeno, Rias, por favor, cálmense…- ordenaba Azazel con un gesto serio como no se le vio jamás

-¡ah no, discúlpenme si digo la jodida verdad!...- respondía la peli negra dirigiéndose a su padrino -…discúlpenme si les hago notar, que todos ustedes no son más que una bola de escoria que solo lamentan la pérdida del Sekityuutei, no la perdida de Issei-

-¡Akeno, sabes que eso no es así!...- respondía Rias indignada ante las palabras de la oji violeta

-¡¿Qué no?!...-ahora Akeno apoyaba sus manos en la mesa de te cerca de los sillones -…si fuese así no estarías llorando por que Issei venga a salvar el dia, ¡estarías llorando por que quisieras verlo aca para protegerlo a el esta vez!...-

Y para sorpresa de todo el mundo

CRASSSHHHHH

La mesa de te acababa de ser arrojada por la peli negra a un muro destrozándola al impacto, todo el mundo estaba atónito ante tal reacción, Azazel durante toda la reunión estaba viendo como la peli negra estaba ida, desdichada, pero al parecer no era nada de eso

Ella era una persona a punto de explotar

Una persona que finalmente exploto

-¡nadie jamás se le ocurrió pensar en protegerlo a el! ¡no, no toca protegerlo porque él es el Dragón emperador rojo, es su deber ser el más fuerte! ¡Ese ser más fuerte que ustedes están proponiendo, no era más que un chico de 16 años! ¡16 años de los cuales menos de uno es lo que lleva metido en este mundo a diferencia de todos nosotros!¡¿ y ahora que ese chico tan especial está muerto solo pueden pensar en lo mucho que hace falta su poder?!¡Ustedes!...-

La peli negra ahora enfocaba a Riser Phoenix

-¡un maldito degenerado que tiene varios miles de años y…!-

También enfocaba al líder de los caídos

-un cobarde e infeliz…-

Ahora la chica cargaba energía en sus dedos alertando a todo el mundo

-todos ustedes me dan asco…-

TTRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPP

Ahora un rayo salía de la yema de los dedos de la pelinegra, un rayo que destruyo el sillón donde ella estaba sentada antes

-¡Akeno, detente!...- esta vez, Azazel se levantaba de su sillón –entiendo cómo te sientes, pero esto no fue culpa de nadie-

Ahora la peli negra lo enfocaba a el, mientras tomaba un adorno de otra mesa, para arrojárselo al mechi dorado

-¡¿no es culpa de nadie?!¡Todos fuimos un grupo de mediocres e inútiles!¡todos sin excepción alguna!...- ahora Akeno respiraba levemente mientras se apretaba sus brazos con fuerza -…¿creen que no estuve pensando como librarme de mi responsabilidad por la muerte de Issei? Lo intente cuanto pude, pero por mas que lo pensé, todas las cosas que temía aceptar eran ciertas, fuimos débiles, inútiles, y miserables por dejar a ese chico abandonado ahí, a merced de ese miserable fósil de Shalba , somos un asco…-

Todo el mundo reclinaba el rostro molesto, poco tenía que ver Riser ahí, pero Azazel sentía eso como puños en su estómago, Vali fue herido e Issei murió por que el fue impulsivo, no había excusa en eso, para ese momento, la peli negra ya estaba llorando con evidente odio en sus ojos

-todo el dia y toda la noche estuve pensando algo que me librara de mi culpa, que me hiciera huir de mi responsabilidad en esto, pero no hay nada, ¡nada!...-

La peli negra ahora atacaba con un rayo a un cuadro en el muro, incinerándolo ahí mismo, sentía como una parte de su ser sentía alivio y placer destruyendo las cosas por su ira

-cuando el más necesitaba nuestra ayuda, huimos como niños cobardes, me siento tan culpable…- gimoteaba ella, para luego tomar aire y recomponerse levemente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo -… pero yo se lo compensare esta noche…-

Nadie entendió ese mensaje, ¿Qué acababa de decir?

También fue extraño ver como ella se acercaba levemente a la peli roja

-¡tu jamás sabrás lo que sentí por ese hombre Rias!, una vez le dije que no me importaba si no era la única, que simplemente me importaba estar cerca de el, sin embargo, me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto, porque ahora veo que la persona a la que le di cancha libre de amarlo libremente, no le importa mas que su poder, no lo que el fue para nosotros, para mi…-

Rias estaba indignada, y ya no podía pasarle más a su amiga

-¡Mira Akeno, no puedo permitir que me acuses de…!-

PAFF

Para todo el mundo fue una sorpresa ver como la peli negra abofeteaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga

-tu no puedes ser yo Rias, sin embargo, yo si sabré ser tu también esta noche!-

Ahora la peli negra para impacto de todos, alejaba a la peli roja con una patada, no muy elaborada, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para empujarla hacia atrás a que se cayera

-¡Buchou!...-

Ahora la peli negra desplegaba sus alas girándose también a ver a Koneko y a Ravel quienes estaban impactadas al ver en lo que se había convertido la Reina del clan Gremory

-siento que hayan tenido que ver esta parte de mi, pero la Akeno que era la educada y respetada Onee sama del Clan Gremory murió con Issei ese dia, ahora soy simplemente Akeno Himejima…-

Sin decir mas, la peli negra apunto un rayo al techo, abriendo un agujero en este por el cual salió volando del lugar

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad ya, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un color rojizo como la sangre ante la caída del ocaso, para ese momento la peli negra estaba simplemente caminando por las calles, llevando una serie de objetos en sus manos, compras demasiado elaboradas para ser algo del común, algunas personas observaban como la chica llevaba en sus manos bolsas con cosas extrañas y al parecer bastante pesadas<p>

-oye preciosura, ¿quieres que te ayudemos con esas cosas?...-

Evidentemente al ver a la chica sola caminando por la calle, algunos sujetos trataron de acercarse a ella para probar fortuna, sin embargo….

-Ick, que miedo da esta zorra-

-¡si! Larguémonos de aca…-

La mirada de desprecio que ella les propinaba era suficiente para sacarlos corriendo

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el incidente en el salón del club de ocultismo, ella no quería desquitarse con su mejor amiga, pero por donde trato de verlo, todo el mundo tenía la culpa, y de una manera extraña, no la tenían tampoco

Todo lo que ocurrió ese dia fue una horrible emboscada, con todo lo necesario para acabar con cada miembro presente en el lugar, para cada miembro del clan Gremory y así mismo el grupo de Vali, había una herramienta preparada para poder barrer con ellos ahí, fue una fortuna que todos ellos saliesen con vida

No obstante eso no cambiaba el triste desenlace y no restaba responsabilidad a ellos por dejar solo a Issei

Akeno se sentía mal con sus amigos, también con Azazel, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora mismo ella iba a romper una de las más grandes reglas estipuladas en la magia

"Al Azif"

Un tomo mágico guardado en lo más profundo de la base de Rias Gremory, incluso más profundo que la misma habitación de Gasper, un libro tomado de hechiceros humanos por el mismísimo Sirzech Gremory, entregado a su hermana para el momento en el que el poder de alguno de sus miembros pudiese ser suficiente para ejecutar alguno de los hechizos y secretos escondidos entre sus códigos

En su momento, ella recordó que el abrir ese libro por primera vez le había dado una sensación de escalofríos, una sensación de terror inminente, como si cada palabra que fuese a entrar a sus ojos se calcara en su mente para siempre como una cadena, tan solo con esa sensación ella se abstuvo de mejorar su control mágico con tal herramienta

Aun así, en uno de sus códigos, había un indicio de hechicería que podía traspasar las barreras mas alla de las tres dimensiones espaciales concebidas, el poder de romper la cuarta y quinta dimensión

Aprovechando el mismo desorden que ella causo esa tarde, aprovecho para colarse a rastras por el lugar y robar ese tomo prohibido, preparando previamente cualquier medida para evitar que la desaparición de tal elemento no se percibiese, al menos no por un día

Estaba aterrada, pero así misma con completa convicción de lo que tenía que hacer, en sus sueños, en medio de la culpa y del dolor se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de cambiar el resultado de las cosas, ella tenía entendido que simplemente para viajar incluso tres días requeriría montos monstruosos de magia, pero ella estaba preparada para hacer ese sacrificio, incluso si para eso tenía que contaminar su alma ante la magia prohibida escrita en ese codex

Incluso con las consecuencias que eso acarrearía

¿Pero por qué razón ella pretendía llegar tan lejos?

Fue una cruel coincidencia que durante su recorrido por la ciudad comprando lo que necesitaba, hubiese tenido que pasar junto a los lugares que ella visito cuando tuvo su cita con el castaño, tiendas de ropa donde ella se probó ropa solo para el, lugares donde ella salió de su papel de mujer refinada y elegante para ser simplemente una chica

Eso mismo le hacía notar, que en ese momento ella había renunciado a todo lo que ella trato de formar junto a Rias

Se suponía que Akeno Himejima, sería la mujer más refinada y educada, siempre servicial y soberbia si el caso se daba, eso tenía que ser así siempre, incluso si ella tenía que cargar con el peso de los problemas del inframundo en sus hombros, sin embargo, eso se acababa de romper, ¿para que pretender ser una mujer de alcurnia en un mundo donde los jóvenes eran enviados a pelear? No lo había pensado en gran detalle hasta ahora, ¿pero por qué chicos de escuela tenían que ser transformados en soldados para pelear en esa clase de batallas? Contra Dioses, contra traidores, contra todo, no era justo

Y si todo eso, si toda esa frustración no era suficiente para justificar el pecado que iba a cometer

-para mi Akeno san es una senpai amable y gentil…-

Con lágrimas en los ojos iba caminando la chica en dirección al templo de su familia

Todo era por esa persona, por un chico que nada tenía que ver en ese conflicto, que fue forzado a entrar por el por una bola de interesados y miserables, incluyendo a su ama

Pero mas que eso

Por un chico que lavo el desprecio y odio contra si misma que había en su corazón, por el chico que la acepto pese a sentirse como se sentía con ella misma, un chico que siempre velo por ella en sus momentos mas críticos, un chico que ayudo a entenderse con su padre y por ende consigo misma, y así mismo, el chico que le había dado su primer beso

-te amo Issei kun…-

Aun recordaba claramente cuando ella dijo eso y el no supo reaccionar, aún tenía una cara de tonto pintada en su cara sin poder creerlo

Ella tenía que admitir en ese momento, que se sentía mal por algunas cosas que dijo esa tarde en el salón de ocultismo, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro

-lo siento, pero ya no me conformo con ser la tercera, quiero ser la primera y la única…-

Rias ya había tenido su oportunidad y la desperdicio, todas habían tenido campo para intentar ser mas cercanas a el y todas fallaron, ahora mismo ella no iba solamente con la convicción de tirar todo a la mierda por una chance surrealista, en ese momento, ella estaba lista para ser la única mujer en la vida del castaño, sin importarle la opinión de nadie mas, ni si quiera de la chica que la acogió como una hermana

Y así importante como eso, no solo de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, si no también de protegerlo, no importaba como, pero ella se encargaría de hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que el tuviese que quedarse de nuevo en la línea suicida

* * *

><p>Ya todo ruido fuera del que hacia la naturaleza había desaparecido ese día, en ese momento, solo unos cuantos movimientos de cosas siendo arrastradas y rotas rompían el silencio solmene de una madrugada<p>

El reloj en la mesa del enorme salón marcaba que eran las 01:50 de la mañana, diez minutos faltaban para la hora espiritual, magos de las asociaciones en el mundo aseguraban que el potencial mágico máximo de un hechicero solo se podía alcanzar a esa hora

En el suelo del salón había una serie de círculos mágicos dibujados en cada esquina, apuntando a un círculo de considerable tamaño en el centro, todos articulados por líneas y escrituras en latin, el enorme altar mágico estaba retratado en sangre, sangre de la pila de cadáveres de pollos que estaban amontonados en una esquina sin su cabeza

Akeno terminaba de desangrar al último animal arrojando su cadáver al suelo, junto con sus compañeros, para contemplar su llave terminada, un trazo tan fino y tan complicado que le había tomado cerca de cuatro horas el hacerlo, en su mesa de asistencia una serie de elementos y materiales, azufre y otros tanto más, así mismo como una daga

2:00 am

-es hora…-

Ahora la peli negra tomaba la daga con su mano, acercando el filo de esta a su muñeca

SLASH

Un fino corte trazo su delicada extremidad, comenzando a verter su propia sangre en el centro de todo el esquema mágico, haciendo que este brillara rojo levemente

_et omnibus sanctis et pro physica claustra aetheriamque_

_et pro omnibus peccatis omnium hominum et delicta_

_Universo praedecessorem orare pro me ad ultimum vitae solemniter ad exaudi orationem meam, ut me non dicere, quod non referre, quid firmius consolidant_

El hechizo le había tomado tiempo aprenderlo, el hecho de ser en latín no se lo había hecho mucho más fácil, sin embargo, los resultados se estaban dando, el brillo de la habitación comenzo a crecer mientras se tornaba el ambiente en un color verde oscuro brillante, comenzando a hacer que cada círculo mágico en las esquinas comenzara a girar como si fuesen engranes

Eso significaba que el hechizo estaba funcionando, sin embargo, hacer algo de tal talle, representaba un sacrificio igual de grande, y ella estaba preparada para tal castigo

Con increíble decisión inclusive para tal acto, la peli negra se paraba en el círculo central, apuntando la daga contra su pecho, si quería volver atrás, tenía que matar a su yo actual

Para ese momento, la habitación ya había sido consumida por la naciente magia del lugar, dando la impresión de que ella estaba atrapada en una dimensión alterna

_¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?...-_

Una voz rápidamente la alerto haciendo mermar levemente su suicida convicción, al ver a su costado, vio a un ente extraño, era una especie de hombre con cabeza de pantera que estaba vistiendo un uniforme militar bastante antiguo y decorado, casi parecía un diseño infantil, sin embargo, la forma de mirar de aquel ser, su porte y tamaño y su gruesa voz demostraba que definitivamente no era un chico

_El tiempo no es una fuerza con la que deba jugar nadie_

-¿Quién se supone que eres?...- preguntaba Akeno aun con el puñal apuntando en su pecho, ella podía verlo claramente ahí, en esa habitación, sin embargo, no parecía emitir ninguna señal de vida, era como si al mismo tiempo no estuviese ahí

_Cuando tenía la noción de tiempo, me llamaban Lynx, solo soy un sobrante de esta brecha temporal que has abierto irresponsablemente_

Akeno comenzaba a tornarse realmente molesta

-ya veo, solo eres un ente atrapado en la brecha temporal, no me importa tu opinión…-

_¿Realmente crees sentirte lista para lidiar con las consecuencias de manipular los hechos que ocurrieron?_

Akeno rápidamente se crispo, le hubiese gustado atacar a esa criatura en ese momento, pero si era tal cosa que el decía ser, ninguno de los dos podría tocarse, de hecho, incluso podrían estar hablando desde distintas épocas en ese instante

_Puedo ver tu corazón, y parece ser que esta monstruosidad que estás haciendo, es para salvar a un ser querido, una causa noble no justifica la destrucción de una realidad señorita_

-¿la destrucción de una realidad?... – preguntaba la peli negra un tanto conmocionada, el extraño ser asentía

_Estas tratando de romper la brecha de las dimensiones sin saber sobre sus consecuencias, eres una chica lista, así no te sentirás responsable por los daños que harás…- el extraño ser comenzaba a caminar en torno a ella -..es una buena idea si lo piensas en detalle, y así mismo, no tengo mucho que decirte, yo ya aprendí mi lección a las malas, solo permíteme decirte una cosa señorita…-_

Akeno escuchaba todo totalmente concentrada, era cierto, ella entendía unos cuantos conceptos del tiempo, según ella entendía, si volvía y salvaba la vida de Issei, ella haría parte de una línea de tiempo distinta a la actual, ¿Por qué esa cosa decía que ella destruiría una realidad?

_-los hechos que tuvieron lugar, volverán a tenerlo siempre y cuando tu estés ahí, por que no puedes evitar la divergencia de campos mentales, puedes cambiar el orden de los factores, pero el resultado siempre será el mismo_

Ahora la criatura se giraba sobre si misma, haciendo el ademan de que se retiraba

_Además de eso, has abierto este portal con un exceso monstruoso de mana, yo no soy lo único que ha atravesado este lugar así mismo tampoco llegaras a donde pretendías llegar ¿aun así lo harás?_

Akeno comenzaba a dudar sobre eso, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Por un momento estuvo tentada a retroceder, sin embargo

-Te amo…-

Los recuerdos con Issei eran demasiado preciosos y poderosos, mas que el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-si, lo hare, y no importa, se que el cálculo de magia puede hacer que el hechizo varié por uno o dos días si a eso te refieres, eso no me afectara en lo mas mínimo…-

Ahora ella apuntaba de nuevo la daga contra si misma, tomando aire profundamente

_pro peccato orabit rem fidemque patitur successionem temporis in manibus meis , et humeris vitas_

Y sin más

STAABBBBB

Un grueso chorro de sangre caia al suelo, mientras las manos de la oji violeta comenzaban a temblar, soltando el puñal que había clavado directamente en su corazón, siendo esa clase de herida, la muerte no demoro en llegar a ella, haciendo que su cuerpo sin vida callera al suelo justo para que el ultimo círculo mágico comenzase a funcionar

_Tu no lo entiendes, la magia aquí no es el problema, muchas personas perecieron en el pasado por que no supieron entender las diferencias entre el idioma arcano y el idioma de los vivos_

Sin decir nada mas, la habitación fue consumida rápidamente por un tornado verde y rojo, devorando todo en su interior

_Te prestare parte de mi poder para que veas el daño que acabas de hacer_

* * *

><p>La mente de Akeno estaba sellada en ese momento en un profundo sueño, un sueño bastante vivido y así mismo parecía ser bastante triste, un sueño que le recordaba su perdida, aun sentía el dolor en su cabeza y en su corazón por ello<p>

-mmmmmmm….-

Era incómodo y doloroso, tanto que las cobijas que la estaban cubriendo en ese momento eran estorbosas, inconscientemente retiro estas con sus pies y manos

-Issei…- murmuraba débilmente, comenzando a sentir como la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse inclusive en sus sueños, por lo que parpadeando débilmente comenzo a abrir los ojos, para mirar al techo, segundos después reconoció que el techo de la casa donde antes vivía con sus padres

-¿Qué hago aquí?...-

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, de alguna manera se sentía muy enferma, ¿Por qué le costaba trabajo recordar que tenía que hacer en ese momento? Trato de articular los recuerdos de su sueño, siendo que en estos aparecía el valiente castaño en sus momentos más íntimos con ella

-¡Issei!...-

Y rápidamente, se recompuso a si misma levantándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo estaba mal, ella podía jurar que la habitación ahora era más grande , además de eso, de alguna manera sentía que no podía mantener su equilibrio, parte de su peso faltaba, entonces, cuando vio sus manos…

-¿Qué…que es esto?...- eran mucho más pequeñas, hecho que la obligo a re examinar su cuerpo, definitivamente era más pequeño y ahora su exuberante busto había desaparecido

-¡Akeno!¿ya despertaste?...-

Y de sorpresa, como una descarga eléctrica a sus sentidos, una voz que ella solo podía escuchar en sus sueños desde hacía tanto tiempo, una voz que el solo escucharla de nuevo, hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr sin control

Entrando a la pequeña habitación, una mujer en inicio de sus 30 años aparecía con una sonrisa grácil, definitivamente era como ella la recordaba, hermosa, amable, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro maternal

-kaa san...-

Por un momento todas las cosas y objetivos desaparecieron de su mente, ¿eso era real? ¿Cómo era posible? Ella entendía que se requería una magna cantidad de energía mágica para poder volver si quiera tres días, ¿Cómo es que ella había vuelto cerca de seis años? Eso era grave, se había distanciado demasiado de su objetivo, demasiado, en ese momento si quiera se habían comenzado a maquinar las cosas que dieron lugar a las tragedias actuales, ella tenía que buscar la forma de resolver eso

Sin embargo

Su madre estaba viva, y pudo volver a escuchar su voz de nuevo, la voz que tanto extrañaba

-¡Okaa san!...-

Rápidamente la pequeña niña salto corriendo al regazo de su madre, abrazándola con enorme fuerza

-ekc, Akeno ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?...- preguntaba un tanto sorprendida la peli negra ante la reacción de su hija -… ¿Qué tienes hija? ¿Por qué estas llorando?...-

Akeno no respondía, simplemente se limitaba a llorar desconsoladamente sintiendo el tacto maternal que había perdido hace años

…..

Akeno estaba aun fuera de si misma, habían pasado dos horas desde que había despertado, y todo parecía ser casi una cruel broma del destino, todo era como ella lo recordaba antes, el baño después de levantarse, el desayuno que le preparaba Shuri con cariño, todo era igual, ahora en ese momento ella se encontraba en el comedor con una expresión bastante preocupada

-¿hija que ocurre? ¿Estás bien? has estado así desde la mañana…-

La ahora niña se sobre saltaba tratando de actuar alegremente para su madre

-si, Kaa sama, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…-

De alguna manera, todo había salido mal, ella había viajado mucho antes de lo que creía y ahora estaba a años de su objetivo real, sin embargo, ¿eso era malo? Ya no salvaría a una sola persona, si no a dos, a la persona que ella amaba y a su madre ¿Qué más podía pedirse?

-¿en algunas cosas hijas?...- preguntaba la peli negra mientras le servía te a su hija -…¿Cómo de que cosas serían?...-

Akeno reclino su rostro levemente preocupado, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto, sin embargo, por ahora, se limitaría a seguir en la búsqueda de su objetivo y en cumplir su meta, tal vez ella si podría hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que algo lo dañase a el

-veras Kaa sama, hay un amigo… se llama Issei y…-

TROMP TROMP TROMP

Antes de seguir hablando, sonaron una serie de golpes fuertes en la puerta, como si estuviesen tratando de tumbarla mas que llamar a la gente en su interior

-vaya, pero que mal educados, ¿Quién se pondría a llamar a una casa de manera tan brusca?...-

Ahora Shuri se levantaba de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Akeno estaba estática, rápidamente su mente comenzo a trabajar, ella recordaba esos golpes así como la voz de su madre, nerviosa y afanada volteo a mirar a una pared, donde colgaba un reloj que mostraba la fecha

-¡No!...- gimió pesadamente, esa fecha la recordaba perfectamente, su padre no estaba y su madre seria asesinada a manos de monjes enviados por el clan Himejima

-¡Kaa sama, no!...- sin embargo, era tarde, la mujer ya había girado el pomo molesta lo cual al hacerlo le dio paso a cuatro sujetos que entraban violentamente a la casa, vestidos con túnica de ceremonia Sintoísta, dirigiéndose rápidamente contra la niña

-¡alto, ¿ustedes que hacen aca?!...- preguntaba la adulta a los sujetos quienes solo le devolvieron una mirada molesta

-hemos venido aca a eliminar al ángel negro y a su vástago, te recomendamos que retrocedas Himejima san…-

Akeno comenzo a ver todo en cámara lenta, si las cosas iban como ella recordaba, el sujeto que tenía la katana en sus manos iria tras ella para blandirla, momento en el que su madre se metería entre ambos y recibiría el tajo mortal

-no, ¡no lo harán esta vez!...-

Tres hombres estaban centrados en atrapar a la chica mientras que el cuarto ya estaba preparando su espada para atacar, sin embargo, lo que vieron fue algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba

-¡ustedes no me arrebataran a mi madre esta vez!...-

Con ojos inyectados de sangre, la niña elevo su poder magistralmente desplegando para sorpresa de todos, inclusive de su propia madre, 6 alas tan grandes como ella, elevando su mano hacia el enemigo de la espada, a su concepción era el más peligroso de todos

-¡esta mocosa es…!

HOLY THUNDER

Un rayo de color dorado salió de la chica, disparando al sujeto contra la pared quemando y derritiendo su espada y estrellando su cuerpo sin vida contra una pared, con una enorme quemadura en su pecho

Por su parte la peli negra estaba sin habla

_-¿mi poder es tan grande como antes de hacer el salto? …-_ aquello le hizo examinarse a si misma, su cuerpo no se sentía como se sentía normalmente, hacían falta varias cosas _–no, mi poder demoniaco se ha ido y también la energía de reserva dragoniana de Issei, sin embargo, no recordaba ser tan poderosa antes como ángel caído_

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que definitivamente si había saltado en el tiempo

-¡tu criatura oscura, te mataremos!...-

Akeno se preparó de nuevo, aun quedaban tres sujetos y si su memoria no le fallaba, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que Barakiel llegase a casa a detenerlos

Rápidamente dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella con báculo en mano, para destrozar su ser de un solo golpe, al parecer habían aprendido de su compañero y habían cargado encantamientos contra ataques de luz en sus armas

SLASHHH

GGGUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Sin embargo, si bien ella muy pocas veces o nunca utilizo esa clase de ataques, para evitar ser dañada desplego sus alas de caído, endureciéndolas tanto como pudo y extendiéndolas a lo lejos, ambos sujetos acababan de ser ensartados, cayendo sin vida al instante

El último de ellos estaba aterrado, el poder de pelea de esa niña era muy superior al estimado, y sin casi hacer esfuerzo había acabado con tres de sus colegas en un instante, si quería abordarla, tendría que ser de otra manera, rápidamente enfoco a la confundida Shuri para tratar de inclinar la balanza a su favor

Akeno al ya haber estado en tantas batallas, sabía que el enemigo normalmente apuntaba en momentos críticos a las personas vulnerables, por lo que ella siempre estuvo al tanto de que su madre no fuese involucrada por el ultimo sujeto, aun así, eso no evito que la ira no comenzara a invadirla cuando vio a que evidentemente ese monje iba con la intención de hacerle daño a su madre

-¡no, no te dejare!...-

Tanto fue el enojo, que se dio cuenta que parte de esa energía dragonica de Issei, seguía siendo parte de ella

RAYKORYU

Por lo que uniendo ambas energías no le costó mucho trabajo crear a un dragón de energía de luz y rayos el cual consumió rápidamente a su enemigo, así mismo destruyendo la pared de su casa mientras el poderoso ataque perdía su dirección a la distancia

Con eso, la amenaza estaba eliminada, si era como en sus recuerdos, esos cuatro sujetos eran lo único que el clan Himejima había enviado a eliminar a Barakiel, la batalla había terminado

-¡Kaa sama!- rápidamente la chica se dirigió corriendo a su madre quien aunque estaba congelada y confundida logro reaccionar lo suficiente cuando la niña fue en dirección a abrazarla, correspondiendo el agarre de su hija mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza en compensación

-¡mi niña, ¿estás bien?!...-

-Hi Kaa sama…- respondía la chica aferrándose a ese abrazo, al parecer, había evitado la desgracia, su madre no moriría ese dia, por su parte Shuri acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, aun sin terminar de creer lo que había ocurrido

-Akeno, eso de antes fue….-

-Shuri, Akeno!...-

Antes de que siguiesen hablando, Barakiel había aparecido por el agujero de la pared de la sala, mirando aun sin terminar de creer la masacre en la sala, donde ambas mujeres estaban arrodilladas abrazándose

-¡querido!...-

-¡Tou sama!...- grito la chica pretendiendo mantener las cosas lo más posible como estuvieron en el pasado, si no, pudiese que las cosas comenzaran a tornarse mal, el peli negra se acercaba a ambas para abrazarlas

-¡por el amor de Dios, ¿ambas están bien?!... – preguntaba el enorme sujeto con un nudo en su garganta y ojos lagrimosos, el creyó haber llegado tarde y haberlo perdido todo

-si, lo estamos…- respondía la mujer profundizando el abrazo con su esposo –no se cómo, pero nuestra niña… nuestra niña los repelió…-

Abruptamente el peli negro se separó de su esposa, mirando a su hija y tomándola de los hombros -¡Akeno, ¿estás bien?!...- preguntaba este aun nervioso -…¡ese rayo de ahorita lo arrojaste tu!-

Akeno mantenía su gesto serio

-si, lo arroje yo, de no haberlo hecho, Kaa sama hubiese…-

Sin embargo, el abrazo del peli negro la impacto

-no pasa nada hija, lo hiciste bien, gracias, en serio gracias por proteger a tu madre, yo… yo soy un idiota por haberlas dejado solas a merced de esos desgraciados…-

Akeno pudo sentir sus hombros humedecerse, al parecer por las lágrimas de su padre, eso le encogió el corazón, puesto que en el tiempo donde Shuri si había muerto, ella había culpado de todo a su padre, ahora que el se desahogaba por el alivio de ambas, no pudo evitar sentirse mal contra si misma, por haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo a ese hombre aquella vez

-Tou sama, murmuro la chica correspondiendo el abrazo con gran cariño, pudiese que en el presente ella se estuviese llevando mejor con el ya, pero era la primera vez que lo abrazaba con tal emoción desde hacía tanto tiempo

Todo parecía tan perfecto, sin embargo, había algo que la estaba molestando, de alguna manera en su ser sentía como si pese a ver a su madre ahí, a salvo, algo malo hubiese ocurrido

-Tenía miedo Akeno, Shuri, cuando vi ese dragón de rayo y luz chocando a lo lejos en esa casa, sentí que mi corazón se hundía, pensé que ustedes habían sido lastimadas-

Akeno se puso tensa por eso, ella sabía que su poca energía dragón no era suficiente para lanzar un ataque devastador, era fuerte, lo suficiente para eliminar al monje, sin embargo, un ataque tan inestable pudo haber perdido el rumbo en cualquier momento

Un mal presentimiento pasó por su mente en ese momento, algo le estaba helando terriblemente los huesos

-Tou sama, ¿ese rayo donde cayó?...-

El peli negro se repuso levemente

-cayó en una casa lejos de acá, cerca de la academia Kuoh…-

Akeno sintió un leve terror en su ser, rápidamente se separó del abrazo de su padre, para salir a la calle a ver a lo lejos, la casa de ella estaba cerca del santuario Himejima, por lo que está también tenía una buena vista de la ciudad, por lo cual

-no…¡No!...-

Pudo reconocer el humo saliendo de un lugar, humo negro y pesado, como cuando una casa es demolida por una explosión, no solo eso, la casa que estaba ardiendo era la que todo el grupo Gremory estaba residiendo en el presente

No perdió tiempo y con rapidez la chica desplego sus alas de caído, elevando el vuelo ahí mismo, atrás su padre alertado se preparaba para detenerla

-¡Akeno, espera, detente!...-

El hombre también desplegaba sus alas, sin embargo, al lado de su casa, pudo ver a otro grupo de monjes preparados para entrar en batalla, monjes que en la otra línea de tiempo compraron el suficiente tiempo para evitar que Barakiel llegara a tiempo para salvar la vida de su esposa

* * *

><p>Ah ah ah ah ah<p>

Ahora Akeno Himejima con poco menos de diez años de edad corría a todo dar por las calles que ella ya conocía bien en su tiempo, algunas tenían cambios masivos que ella no podía reconocer y la desorientaban y otras que eran iguales a cómo eran en el presente, ella sentía que era mejor volar, pero en ese lugar no podía hacerlo sin llamar la atención, por ahora, solo su condición física la tendría que respaldar

Cada paso que daba la acercaban más a las sirenas y a los gritos, también al crepitar del fuego, dando un último giro, finalmente había llegado

Todos sus temores se hicieron realidad

La casa que ella recordaba tan bien, la modesta casa Hyodo de dos pisos, ya no estaba, en cambio, había una serie de escombros ardiendo volátilmente, los escombros dispersos por toda la calle daban la impresión de que una bomba le había caído encima a la casa

Se podía ver a los paramédicos atendiendo a unos cuantos heridos, sin embargo, había algo que le hundió el alma a la peli negra, algo que le hizo temblar su ser hasta lo más profundo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, y el sentimiento de arrepentimiento la invadía

Un hombre de mediana edad, con gafas destrozadas y pecho perforado en varias partes era atendido por varios paramédicos, ellos presionaban su pecho en un intento de RCP, mientras que el hombre parecía no reaccionar, la cantidad de sangre en su pecho y piernas era demasiada, se podía ver el rostro de consternación en los hombres que no sabían cómo resucitar al herido de muerte

Y al lado, a cerca de diez metros

-¡NOOOOOO!...-

Un chico de cabello castaño bastante joven, un niño inocente cuyo pecho y brazos estaban manchados con sangre gritaba y se aferraba al pecho de su madre, con heridas similares si no es que peores a las de su padre, gritando a todo pulmón, la sangre de la cabeza de la mujer ya estaba bañando el asfalto

-¡niño, retírate!...-

Un agente de bomberos llego para alejar al chico del cuerpo

-¡NOOOOOO, TOU SAN, KAA SAN!...- gritaba el chico pataleando, a punto de entrar en estado de shock

Y cerca de ellos y así mismo como una presencia imperceptible, Akeno miraba la horrible escena, incrédula, con ojos abiertos, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su cabeza deslizándola por su cabello, viendo como el cuerpo del señor Hyodo rebotaba levemente ante el intento del masaje cardiaco, sin respuesta alguna

-¡no, no, no , no ¡…- murmuraba la chica sin poder creerlo, cayendo de rodillas

-¡¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar oficial?!...- gritaba aterrada una de las vecinas no tan heridas, el oficial al que la mujer le gritaba se rascaba la cabeza tensionado

- no lo sabemos, versiones preliminares dicen que fue un rayo, o una bomba, no sabemos bien que fue, sea lo que sea, mando a volar este lugar…-

Akeno escuchaba todo en medio del sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y policía, mirando como al chico lo dejaban en una camilla bajo jurisdicción de una enfermera, rápidamente la peli negra se levantó, afanada, respirando pesadamente

-¡Issei!...-

El chico no se movía, seguía llorando estático en su lugar, mientras la joven enfermera miraba a la niña que acababa de llegar

-¿tu lo conoces?...- pregunto esta dolida al ver a un niño así, nunca era fácil ver a un huérfano

-¡si, el es mi mejor amigo!...- respondía Akeno con el corazón en las manos, no era muy difícil deducir que había ocurrido

-entonces ocúpate de el, tengo que atender a los heridos…- la mujer se levantaba y se dirigía corriendo a atender a otros heridos en el lugar, mientras tanto Akeno estaba temblando, para ella el mundo acababa de desaparecer, mientras veia a Issei niño llorando pesadamente, gimoteando y cubriéndose sus ojos con sus puños

-Issei…-

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, el rayo que salvo la vida de su madre acababa de arrebatarle los padres a el, ella era la asesina de los padres del chico al que amaba

No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo, sin embargo, tenía que consolar a ese chico, por lo que ignorando el enorme cargo de conciencia, tomo al chico en brazos, el chico no demoro en corresponderla, dejando pasar el hecho de que era una niña a la que el jamás había visto la que lo estaba abrazando

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mis padres tuvieron que morir?! ¡Ellos eran los mejores padres del mundo ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?!-

Akeno comenzo a apoyar la cabeza del chico contra su hombro así como ella contra el de el, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, ella había asesinado a los señores Hyodo, quienes siempre la habían tratado a ella también con cariño

_Te lo dije señorita, el orden de los factores no altera el resultado_

y entonces, volteando a ver a lo lejos, entre las ambulancias, la figura etérea del ente Lynx miraba a la chica con la mirada de un felino depredador, rápidamente la chica sintió el peso de esa frase

_el tiempo es un ente rígido y eterno, impoluto y sereno, no es algo que puedas alterar a la fuerza con solo deseos mundanos, te lo advertí antes, las muertes que trates de evitar, las evitaras, pero por la divergencia de campos mentales alguien o algunos tendrán que morir a cambio, me permití usar mi propio poder para poder traerte hasta este punto_

Akeno rápidamente se sintió con ganas de atacar a esa criatura, sin embargo, era cierto, ella acababa de cometer un error colosal al haber alterado los hechos como fueron alterados, las consecuencias acababan de mostraren

-¡yo,,, yo,,,, ¿Qué he hecho?!...-

Se preguntó a si misma mientras poco a poco su visión se hacía borrosa, no estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sin embargo, sentía como si su alma o su esencia estuviese siendo arrancada de ahí

_Esto es todo lo que mi poder puede traerte, el resto depende de ti, lidia con el mundo que has creado señorita Himejima_

Y así empezó el mundo en torno a la paradoja creada por Akeno Himejima en afán de salvar a la persona que ella amaba

**final capitulo 1**

bien, esta es una de dos historias que pretendo comenzar, obviamente sin dejar de lado a las otras, si bien tenia animos de subir la de red dragon lo mas pronto posible, me puse a notar con cierto interes y tambien confusion, que no son muchos los fics que tengan a Akeno como protagonista femenina, no al menos sin compartir escena con Rias, lo cual es algo triste

¿por que bustercall? preguntaran algunos

pues aunque no le he dado el protagonismo que se merece en mis otros fics, siempre he pensado que si bien Raynare puede ser mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie, Akeno es el personaje mas complejo y sin embargo, el mas fascinante de todo el jodido canon, y quizas el personaje con el caracter mas humano realista en toda la serie tambien, por que a diferencia de otros personajes, ella sufre con pasion, rie con pasion y demas, puede que sea en sus momentos mas intimos, pero sus caracter no parece ser sacado de un video juego de accion como puede ser el de Xenovia y el de Kiba, ni que decir del resto

bueno, solo espero que este fic sea de su agrado, el largo aun no lo decido, pero solo con "tragedia de dos hermanos" me limitaria a pasar de los 40 caps en un fic, de ahi para alla, mas capitulos me parecen innecesarios y tediosos en cualquier historia, muchos cometen el error de alrgarla torpemente y yo no soy de irme por ese lado

por que asi es mas guay como diria captain bravo de Busou renkin

sin decir mucho mas, me voy pa la $%&/(, hablamos hasta el otro otoño señores, y feliz años, que sus sueños torcidos y pervertidos se hagan realidad


	2. sublevacion

**todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de Hyodo Issei a manos del veneno de Samael, sin embargo, Akeno Himejima sumida en el dolor no se limitaría a aceptar este resultado, por lo cual viajando en el tiempo buscara evitar este fatal desenlace a toda costa, sin saber todas las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos no solo para ella si no para todo el mundo Issei x Akeno**

**lo de siempre, DXD no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solo la historia planteada aca para distraer al patriarcado heteromachistapachulicapitalsta**

**hace un tiempo propuse la creación de dos historias, y si bien muchos abogaban por red dragón, de momento, las herramientas para escribir este fic teniendo como prota a la Reina favorita de todos estaban a mi disposición y me sentia algo inspirado, asi que bueno, a golpear el hierro mientras este ardiendo**

**ROGERBEATSTHEDARKNES: si, esto no es lo ultimo que se sabra del ente perdido en el tiempo Lynx, eso se explica en parte en este capitulo y asi mismo en los capitulos venideros, y en parte si y no, se mostrara tambien en capitulos venideros, no todo es tan plano como parece, y obvio si, si no, nada hubiese tenido sentido para ella**

**ACQUAOFTHEBLACK: gracias chico, aca traigo paz**

**ERENDIR; jajajajaja en parte es una pantera, o mas bien un Lynx, hablare sobre el mas adelante**

**XXRISERXX: pues aca hay algunos**

**THEGAMEDRAGON: todo eso y mas, en este episodio de dragon ball z kai**

**PAPOSKI: ok, no entendi pero ok**

** : ja, creeme que eso no es un reto para mi mi estimado lector **

**ROY4: has propuesto algo interesante, debo leer ese fic que dices para saber si es capaz de hacer perder la lealtad que me tienes joven discipulo, y tranquilo entendere que no podamos cumplir la meta, pero te prometo, que cuando yo muera, morire de pie para demostrarte mi valor joven discipulo, y si no, al menos me asegurare de jalarle de las patas cuando lo haga #$%&/, por cierto, en buena hora por ser el primero**

**Highschool DxD: The Himejima Paradox**

**capitulo 2: sublevación **

-mmmmmmm…-

La chica comenzaba a revolverse levemente en la comodidad de su cama, era una mañana fría al parecer por lo que el confort de las cobijas era difícil de ignorar, sin embargo, poco a poco ella misma comenzaba a abandonar las profundidades de su subconsciente, abriendo sus ojos levemente

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

El lugar se le hacía levemente familiar, era como volver a ver su habitación antigua en la casa Himejima, sin embargo, esta estaba bastante amoblada con un escritorio lleno de adornos y closets decorados con varios afiches de grupos musicales al gusto de ella

Su mente comenzaba a organizar todas las cosas, rápidamente llegaron los recuerdos del ritual, del viaje en el tiempo, de la pelea contra los monjes y así mismo la muerte de los padres de Issei

-¡Issei!...-

Ahora de nuevo la peli negra se reponía, para ver, que a diferencia de su ultimo despertar, volvía a sentir su cuerpo como ella lo recordaba, al verse, tenía puesta una modesta pijama de una sola pieza

-¿volvi a crecer?...-

Sabiendo que muchas cosas aun no se terminaban de acomodar al ser una de las pocas viajeras en el tiempo existente, la chica se levantó de la cama, un tanto contrariada por las constantes anomalías físicas que había sufrido en tanto tiempo, al caminar al espejo en su habitación, se vio a si misma con su apariencia de siempre, no había ningún rasgo fuera de lugar, al mirar a un pequeño almanaque en el apoyo de la mesa, noto que ella se encontraba varios meses atrás de lo que ella consideraba como el presente, mas precisamente en los primeros días de ese año

-¿crecí 7 años de la noche a la mañana?...-

Akeno recordaba las enigmáticas palabras de Lynx tratando de encontrar alguna razon que hubiese generado tan brusco salto temporal, sin embargo, su mente no dio para eso en el momento, más cuando vio colgado en la pared una foto particular

Un ligero malestar surgió en ella al verla

La foto mostraba a dos chicos vestidos de negro, uno de ellos era ella misma, con un modesto vestido formal y una cara triste, mientras abrazaba al otro, un niño castaño con una mirada de incertidumbre y de dolor, la foto de lo que podía considerarse el funeral de los padres de Issei

-al final lo hice, yo los mate, es mi culpa que el…-

Sentia ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo al cometer tal atrocidad, en su afan de conseguir que Issei siguiese viviendo en el presente, la chica había cometido el grave crimen de matar a los padres de este, ella tendría que cargar para siempre con los ataúdes de ambos humanos sobre sus hombros

Sin embargo, no era tiempo de eso, ella sabía que lo había hecho, pero no recordaba nada después de eso, al parecer de alguna manera su conciencia había saltado hasta ese presente , eso lo sentía así , por que no recordaba nada de esos seis años de esa nueva línea del tiempo, no recordaba haber asistido con Issei a ese funeral

-¡Akeno, levántate, se te esta haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela!...-

Y de desprovisto, la voz de su madre la estaba alertando, un sentimentalismo comenzo a llenar el corazón de la chica mientras respiraba agitadamente, al parecer, lo había logrado, su madre seguía viva en el presente a diferencia de la línea de tiempo original, tenía ganas de celebrar, pero había otras cosas que organizar

-¿seguiré estudiando en…?-

Rápidamente la chica se acercó a su closet, al abrirlo, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que el uniforme de la academia Kuoh seguía ahí, como ella siempre solía usarlo, no perdió tiempo, rápidamente lo tomo y corriendo al baño se preparó debidamente, la fecha mostraba que había pasado cerca de una semana o dos desde que el instituto se había tornado mixto, en pocas palabras, hacía poco tiempo que Issei y los otros chicos habían entrado a estudiar ahí

Al terminar de arreglarse la chica bajo rápidamente al primer piso de su casa, para ser recibida con el aroma de un desayuno preparado, con enorme alegría vio que en el comedor habían dos platos listos

-Akeno, apresúrate, ¿Qué paso contigo hoy niña? es raro ver que se te queden pegadas las sabanas-

Akeno tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos libremente, pero era difícil hacerlo, frente a ella, se encontraba la persona que ella lloro desconsoladamente en toda su infancia, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, el color de su cabello comenzaba a arrojar unos cuantos hilos plateados, sin embargo, su expresión era tan jovial y refrescante, digno de una diosa de mujer como ella era, mujer que comenzaba a parpadear inquiridoramente

-¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parada como estatua?...-

La pregunta de su madre hizo que la oji violeta tartamudeara levemente, antes de dirigirse corriendo a su puesto, aspirando profundamente la comida de su madre, Shuri también se sentaba a comer en el otro puesto donde estaba el otro plato, detalle que no pasó desapercibida la joven

-Kaa sama, ¿Dónde se encuentra Otou sama?...-

La mujer paro de comer levemente mientras miraba en su hija

-en una de sus misiones, tu ya sabes que tu padre es una persona bastante ocupada, creo que volverá en unos cuantos días…-

Akeno sonreía internamente, estaba asustada, no recordaba nada de los 6 años que se habían dado en esa línea de tiempo, por lo que no ver a su padre ahí le estaba provocando un mal presentimiento, sin embargo, parece que las advertencias sobre el orden de los factores eran correctas, tanto en las partes buenas como malas

-¿hija te sientes bien?...- ahora era Akeno quien se detenía de comer al escuchar la voz de su madre –si te sientes mal puedes quedarte en casa hoy…-

-no, no me pasa nada kaa sama, solo es…- ahora la chica reclinaba su rostro levemente -…solo son unas cuantas cosas personales…-

-ya veo, tratándose de ti, se que harás lo que te haga sentir mejor contigo misma, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contarme…-

Akeno respondía con una sonrisa, se sentía muy bien ver a su madre de nuevo y hablar con ella como madre e hija en su adolescencia

Ahora la chica terminaba de comer, y haciendo una leve reverencia se levantaba de la silla, mirando el reloj, quedaban cerca de 15 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases y tenía que ver que tantas cosas habían cambiado en la escuela

-me retiro Kaa sama…- la mujer sonreía

-que tengas un buen dia hija…- sin más Akeno salía corriendo de su hogar, con un ímpetu que su madre no había visto jamás

-…Salúdame a Rias…-

Alcanzo a gritar la mujer, haciendo que la peli negra ahogara un gemido, era tarde para detenerse, pero mientras corría una serie de preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza ¿su madre conocía a Rias Gremory? ¿Cómo era posible? Ambas chicas se habían conocido en una tierra distante antes de que Akeno fuese a ser asesinada por su tío abuelo, rápidamente comenzo a examinarse a si misma y entonces noto

-…¿tengo el poder demoniaco corriendo en mi?...-

Su cuerpo definitivamente era el de siempre, puesto que ella podía sentir la influencia de la pieza de la reina en su pecho, evidencia de que ella era propiedad de Rias incluso en esa línea de tiempo, el dia no terminaba de empezar y ya había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la entrada, como siempre Akeno era recibido por el grito jubiloso de las estudiantes de la academia, para ella ahora se sentía en gran parte distinto, puesto que casi siempre tanto Rias como Akeno fingían llegar juntas a la escuela, ahora, ella tendría que encontrar a la gente por su propia cuenta, eso vendría como desarrollo de las cosas, por ahora, se limitaría a ir a clase<p>

-¡Kyaaaaa, es Akeno sama!...-

Los gritos no cambiaban, y eso era algo que la reconfortaba en parte, no por la adulación, si no porque parecía que no había habido cambios muy bruscos en la línea de tiempo

Al entrar al salón de clase, sintió un leve picor en su ser, así mismo como un gran alivio al ver a su vieja amiga ahí, sentada formalmente esperando a la llegada de Sensei

-buenos días Akeno, te estábamos esperando…-

Decía Rias con su típica expresión, al parecer nada en ella había cambiado en esa línea de tiempo, un tanto contrariada la peli negra comenzo a avanzar, sabía que tenía que actuar de manera tan natural como le fuese posible

-Buenos días Buchou…- contesto ella haciendo una avenía y sentándose, para ese momento, el profesor llegaba al salón, por ahora todo estaba normal, tenía que ver que cosas habían cambiado, especialmente la mas importante

* * *

><p>Ya el dia avanzaba tranquilamente, era la hora en la que los clubes comenzaban sus actividades, el club de kendo, de tenis, todo el mundo estaba en plena acción, incluyendo al grupo del club de ocultismo<p>

Akeno se encontraba parada contra la ventana, para gusto de ella, el salón del club tampoco había cambiado mayormente, no de hecho, no había cambiado en nada, actualmente sentada con su típica expresión comiendo galletas se encontraba Koneko y sentada en un sillón con un tablero de ajedrez, se encontraba Rias con su típica expresión sofisticada

-¿ocurre algo Akeno?...- preguntaba Rias con un gesto serio -…te noto algo extraña…-

-no, no pasa nada Buchou…- contestaba la chica, mirando por la ventana estando al pendiente de cualquier señal que le indicara donde estaba Issei en ese momento

Para sorpresa y alegría de ella, una serie de gritos femeninos comenzaban a escucharse por todo el lugar cerca de la sede del club de Kendo, probablemente por parte del trio pervertido de la academia, sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se fuer corriendo a la puerta del club preparándose para salir

-¿Akeno?...- preguntaba Rias un tanto extrañada ante la actitud de su Reina

-lo siento Rias, vuelvo en un rato, hay algo que tengo que ver…-

Ahora la peli roja miraba a la puerta confundida y levemente intrigada ante el comportamiento de su amiga, era raro verla actuando de manera tan explosiva

-¿me pregunto que habrá sido eso?...-

Sin nada mas que decir, la peli roja tomaba una taza de te de la mesa, los asuntos del clan y del club habían quedado zanjados hacia un rato, no era necesario tenerla ahí parada al lado de ella como si fuese un mayor domo

Ahora Akeno corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos y los exteriores de la escuela, llamando la atención de todo el mundo que la veían

-¡Akeno nee ¿Por qué estas…?-

La chica ni si quiera tenía tiempo para parar de correr, si las cosas eran cómo funcionaba en su línea de tiempo, los gritos deberán ser por parte de Issei , Matsuda y Motonoha quienes deberían haber encontrado alguna manera creativa de espiar a las chicas semidesnudas

Rápidamente se vio cerca del club de Kendo, y tal como lo había supuesto, todas las chicas estaban ahí, con Shinai en mano para masacrar a golpes a Issei quien lo más probable es que hubiese sido abandonado por los otros dos chicos, sin embargo…

-ah, ustedes de nuevo…-

Todas las chicas estaban rodeando a dos chicos nada mas, al calvo perdedor y al perdedor con gafas, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Issei

Akeno comenzo a sudar frio, en parte eso era algo que ella temía, lo que ella modifico en el pasado no era un detonante para que las cosas cambiaran en la academia, para su sorpresa, seguía siendo sirvienta de Rias, pero ella se conocía, muy probablemente alguna situación la arrastro a eso en ese punto, sin embargo, ella no conocía el interior de Issei, mucho menos un Issei que perdió a sus padres a los nueve años

Era muy entusiasta pensar que el si quiera estaba ahí

-ah vamos chicos, ¿ya están en problemas de nuevo?...-

Y como un rayo de esperanza, apareciendo atrás de las chicas estaba el

-Issei…- murmuro Akeno con una sonrisa, el chico estaba ahí, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia como siempre, con las manos en sus bolsillos y con una mirada divertida en su rostro, para ella era extraño no verlo tan nervioso como siempre ante esas situaciones, pero eso no importaba, ¡el estaba ahí!

-tss ya llego el que faltaba, ¿también has venido a que te demos una lección idiota?...-

Ahora quien pasaba al frente era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta, con un flequillo recto adelante y dos mechones a su lado, la chica se paraba desafiante apoyando su shinai en sus hombros

-si, he escuchado de el, es el idiota de Hyodo, el mas pervertido de los tres…-

Contestaba otra chica también pasando a pararse junto a su amiga, el cabello de ella era de color rosa claro el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, una balaca recogía el cabello de su frente dejándola totalmente despejada

Por su parte Issei rápidamente comenzaba a retroceder

-vamos chicas, ¿Por qué quieren golpearme? Si bien es cierto que yo también quería ver, este par de idiotas me corrieron a un lado y no me dejaron, yo estoy libre de culpa…-

El aura oscura de las chicas comenzo a brotar levemente, augurando que el chico se llevaría gran parte del castigo, Akeno miraba todo con cierta nostalgia, el ver a Issei ahí, vivito y coleando era algo que creyó que sería en otra vida, que era solo un pasado sepultado, ella sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba a levantar controversia, sin embargo, no se sentía con ganas de dejarlo morir ahí molido a golpes

-ah, ¿el es Hyodo?...- pregunto la castaña señalando al chico despectivamente -…¿el chico que pidió ser miembro del club de Kendo?-

Akeno rápidamente se detuvo ante eso, ¿Issei había pasado una solicitud para pertenecer al club de Kendo? Eso jamás paso en la otra línea de tiempo

-si…- respondía una de las chicas acercándose -… el hizo muestra de algunos movimientos, al parecer tiene un buen manejo de la espada…-

Ahora ambas chicas, la castaña y la peli rosada volteaban a mirar a Issei quien aún tenía gotas de sudor corriendo por todo su ser de los nervios con cierto desdén

-pues a mi no me parece la gran cosa…- murmuro la peli rosada jocosamente

-¡ey!...- por su parte Issei se paraba cómicamente con su puño desafiante -… ustedes no saben cual talentoso soy, no deberían decir cosas tan a la ligera…-

La multitud enfurecida comenzaba a enfocarse en la charla entre las dos chicas y el pervertido castaño, el calvo y el gafufo habían escapado a rastras como alimañas del lugar

-jooo, esto es interesante…- decía la peli castaña parándose desafiante frente al chico mirándolo de reojo -… ¿así que este idiota se siente con confianza ante nosotras?-

-que divertido…- murmuraba la peli rosada con una sonrisa maliciosa, rápidamente todas las chicas rodearon al castaño en un círculo humano, Akeno miraba como se estaba desarrollando la situación desde lejos

Ahora la castaña se paraba frente al chico con una sonrisa desafiante

-ya que te sientes tan seguro ¿Por qué no probamos de lo que eres capaz idiota pervertido?...- todo el mundo comenzo a susurrar por lo bajo, al parecer algo grande venia

-cuando quieran estoy listo…- contesto el chico poniéndose un tanto serio, a eso…

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Las risas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar

-¿este idiota cree que le puede ganar a Murayama san?...-

-si, una de las dos Ases del club de kendo y el se tiene confianza, no es mas que un perdedor arrogante…-

Issei por su parte se mantenía con una expresión nerviosa, no por la amenaza, si no por lo extraño de la situación en si

-bien pervertido, como te sientes con confianza, apostemos, si yo gano, rechazaremos tu solicitud para entrar al club de kendo y así mismo te masacraremos a golpes por atreverte a tratar de espiarnos cuando nos cambiamos…-

Issei sonreía desafiante

-entendido, pero ya que estamos apostando, supongo que yo puedo pedir algo a cambio…- dijo este sin intimidarse ante el desafío de la chica, de hecho, desde que habían mencionado lo del club de Kendo una extraña confianza se había apoderado de el

-Tss, ¿de qué se trata?...- respondía la castaña fastidiada

-bien, si yo gano, quiero la ropa interior que lleves durante el enfrentamiento…- murmuraba una chica comenzando a babear a raudales -…adoro el aroma del sudor de una chica…-

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar

-¡PERVERTIDO!...-

Todas las chicas estaban preparadas para matar a Issei, sin embargo, ver el aura oscura y densa de su líder les hizo retroceder

-tu, desgraciado, haz de ser muy valiente para hacer esa clase de peticiones absurdas…pero bien, tu, yo, ahora mismo, vamos al club de Kendo…-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a arremolinasen sobre el chico empujándolo mientras sus líderes caminaban al frente

Akeno estaba extrañada por eso que acababa de ocurrir, ¿Qué habría pasado con Issei en esos seis años? Su naturaleza pervertida parecía ser intacta, de hecho, parecía ser aun mas pervertido, sin embargo, se le veia con demasiada confianza para enfrentarse con dos chicas que representaban al equipo humano del lugar, si bien no estaban al nivel de Kiba, ellas eran un fuerte desafío para cualquier competidor promedio

Ahora todas las chicas estaban en el dojo donde se hacían las prácticas de Kendo, el lugar era amplio con un piso forrado en plástico sobre la fina madera, en las graderías improvisadas del lugar se encontraban todas las chicas del club , y varias chicas mas quienes al escuchar que uno de los tres pervertidos seria golpeado por las capitanas del Club de kendo no demoraron en arremolinasen en el lugar, entre los extraños del lugar, se encontraba Akeno en un extremo, parada en la esquina mirando con intriga como iba todo

Para gracia de muchas, mas que una pelea de Kendo, era mas bien una ejecución publica, incluso ya se veían las pancartas improvisadas con mensajes alusivos al buen espíritu deportivo

KILL HYODO

Ahora, en un extremo, la castaña llevaba puesto su uniforme del club, una pieza tradicional de combate sumado a los correspondientes protectores, sin embargo, al otro lado, Issei se encontraba totalmente expuesto, simplemente con la camiseta roja y su pantalón, mientras tronaba sus dedos

-¿vaya, no es ese tipo un tanto… robusto?...-

-si, de hecho, parece bastante ejercitado, no lo había notado…-

Los susurros sobre el estado del chico comenzaban a sonar mientras este comenzaba a saltar en su lugar un tanto entretenido

Ahora acercándose ambos, dos chicas auxiliares del equipo le pasaban a cada uno un Shinai, la chica de nombre Murayama comenzaba a empuñar su espada con fuerza, mientras que veia que Issei miraba un tanto escéptico el Shinai de el

-¿asustado Hyodo? Ya es tarde, ya no puedes escapar….- las palabras de la morena llamaron la atención del chico rápidamente

-no, solo es que no se me da muy bien el estilo con una mano, ¿me podrían alcanzar otro Shinai?...-

Rápidamente las risas comenzaron a hacer eco por el lugar de nuevo

-bien, si insistes, Yoshi, alcánzale a este idiota otro Shinai…-

La mencionada se dirigió al equipo corriendo rápidamente, para volverá pasarle a Issei otra espada, ahora el empuñaba una con cada mano, comenzando a hacer movimientos de calentamiento con ambas manos

-si, así está mejor…- susurraba este con una sonrisa confiada

Ahora ambos chicos se acercaban al centro, con el árbitro del encuentro mirando al chico con una sonrisa socarrona, al bajar la mano, el enfrentamiento empezó

RRROOOAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAA

La chica rápidamente comenzo una masacre a golpes moviendo su espada a enorme velocidad, golpes contundentes y descendientes para destruir todo a su paso, ella iba con la intensión de masacrar a golpes a Issei por pervertido y petulante, fue un placer para ella ver que el chico no había pedido protección respectiva y que nadie en el club se había molestado en ofrecerle una

Sin embargo

STAB

Ella no había acertado ningún golpe aun, era desesperante, pero el se movía muy bien, y desviaba los golpes magistralmente con ambas espadas, ella atacaba con brutal fuerza por lo que el en vez de bloquear el golpe de lleno, lo desviaba con golpes laterales

Las chicas del club miraban asombradas como Issei le estaba haciendo frente a la capitana del club casi sin sudar mientras ella comenzaba a verse agitada

-¡Ya déjate golpear infeliz!...-

Para sorpresa de ella

STAB

Todo el mundo se quedó estático, el castaño había girado sobre si mismo y con la espada pasándola por debajo de su hombro, había golpeado el peto de la chica, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo podía creer

(Punto para Issei)

Todo el mundo estaba de piedra, más la castaña quien rápidamente se repuso en posición de ataque, molesta como nunca antes lo había estado, preguntándose que paso, ella estaba exhausta, sin embargo, Issei no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo

-¡maldito!...- gruño la chica preparándose para atacar

Y así lo hizo, ataco con todo

¡ROOOOAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Los golpes esta vez eran mas salvajes, mas fuertes, mas elaborados, contenían el espíritu de batalla de la chica, y esta vez, a diferencia de antes, Issei tenía que retroceder y poner mas fuerza al desviar la espada de la chica

Aun así, el resultado era el mismo, ningún golpe acertado, ira y poder desperdiciados, mas cuando

STAB

(Punto para Issei, Issei gana)

Nadie se lo creía, todas las chicas estaban boquiabiertas mientras veían a la mejor de su grupo caer en combate ante el idiota pervertido arrogante, por su parte Murayama había caído al suelo arrodillada, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡no, no acepto el resultado!...- ahora quien entraba al campo de batalla, era la peli rosada, con una expresión de enojo como nunca antes se le había visto -¡el hizo trampa, Kaori está utilizando solo una espada mientras el está utilizando dos!...-

Rápidamente los susurros comenzaron a sonar

-oye, esto no es un tanto… injusto, Hyodo gano en buena ley…-

-si, además, el está peleando sin protector, otra espada me parece una condición aceptable…-

sin embargo algunas de las presentes comenzaron a repudiar las palabras de su otra capitana , para sorpresa de ellas, ahora la peli rosada también tomaba un Shinai

-ahora yo también entro al combate, si gano, lo mismo, no te aceptaremos en el club y si pierdo yo también te daré mi ropa interior…-

Issei sonreía

-bien, tendré un par de bragas y sostenes para pasarla bien esta noche…- ante eso, ambas chicas del club se pararon desafiantes, empuñando ambas espadas, ante eso el árbitro volteo a ver al chico un tanto preocupado

-¿estás de acuerdo con esto? Seria un dos vs uno…-

-no hay problema, así puede que si sea un reto…- ahora para sorpresa de todos, Issei preparaba una posición de combate, una parecida a la que los samuráis mas fieros del shogunato hacían posicionando su espada amenazante a la altura de su cabeza, sin embargo, una espada si apuntaba hacia el frente, y la otra apuntaba hacia atrás, mientras su posición se alargaba más hacia un costado –lets the game begin….-

-¡ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

Ahora ambas chicas se arrojaban contra el castaño alternando posiciones y blancos de ataque, una atacaba a la altura de la cabeza por arriba y la otra a la cintura por los lados, respondiéndoles Issei giraba sobre si mismo desplegando sus brazos, protegiendo su espalda con sus shinai y girando hacia atrás , siempre teniendo una espada adelante y otra hacia atrás

Todas las chicas en las graderías observaban la batalla atónitas, los movimientos de sus capitanas eran elaborados y estratégicos, sin embargo, el estilo de dos espadas del castaño era magistral, lo suficiente para hacer ver a las dos como oponentes no dignos

-Hyodo es… sorprendente…- murmuraban ya algunas chicas, incluso Akeno estaba sin habla, jamás vio a Issei usar una espada así de esa manera, si quiera a Kiba

En un momento crítico, el castaño giro sobre si mismo, y haciéndose bajo punto de visión de ambas chicas

STAB STAB

(dos puntos para Issei) (Issei gana)

La punta del shinai tocaba el peto de ambas chicas, las cuales sin poder creerlo, caían arrodilladas al suelo, ahora el chico arrojaba ambas espadas al suelo mientras saltaba con el puño al aire

-¡si gane woooo!..-

En las graderías habían un silencio incomodo, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran los gritos de alegría de Issei, mientras ambas chicas se miraban entre ellas incrédulas, eso que estaba aconteciendo ahí tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla

-no… no puedo creer que tenemos que dejarlo entrar al club…- lloroseaba la peli castaña

-si.. y encima… darle nuestra ropa interior…- respondía la peli rosada pesadamente

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, el lugar estaba vacío, las únicas personas presentes en el lugar eran Issei y las dos chicas del club de Kendo, evidentemente molestas<p>

-bien, un trato es un trato, gane así que ahora pertenezco al club de kendo ¿no es así?...- pregunto el chico haciendo una sonrisa tonta

-grrrr maldito, la verdad no me dan ganas en lo más mínimo de tenerte con nosotras todos los días, pero es cierto, ganaste en justa ley, además…-

Ahora ambas chicas sacaban de su kimono una bolsa con unas prendas dentro de estas

-también, acá esta lo que pedias… nuestra ropa íntima usada en el duelo…-

Issei miraba su trofeo con ojos suculentos, el estuvo seguro de que ambas pelearon mas alla de lo que pudieron hacerlo en otras ocasiones, por lo que tales prendas deberían estar embaunadas de sudor, el aroma del sudor femenino de ellas, con garras afiladas eh instinto felino el chico se preparaba para tomar su justo premio, sin embargo, al mirar el rostro de las chicas, vio que pese a que ellas tenían su brazo extendido con sus prendas, desviaban sus miradas con ojos rencorosos y llenos de lagrimas

Las manos del chico se detuvieron, así como se retrajo y las metió en su bolsillo, ambas chicas voltearon a ver al castaño quien extrañamente tenía un rostro bastante serio

-¡¿Qué pasa?!¡Toma esto y lárgate!...-

El castaño suspiraba

-realmente me gustaría tomarlo, pero mejor olvídenlo, olviden esta apuesta, me retiro…- sin mas que decir, el castaño se giro, para sorpresa y extrañeza de ellas

-espera ¿Por qué te dio por negarte a recibir tu recompensa?...- preguntaban ambas sintiéndose molestas y ofendidas

-no puedo tomar nada de una chica si eso la lastima tanto como las está lastimando esto, déjenlo pasar y ya, tampoco es necesario que me acepten en el club de Kendo, más bien solo era un capricho mío…-

Ahora Issei se giraba y hacia una leve avenía

-…siento haberlas hecho llorar…-

Ahora sin mas, el comenzaba a retirarse, dejando estáticas a las chicas quienes no entendían el por que de eso, no sabían cómo sentirse, si ofendidas o agradecidas al ver que el castaño había reclinado el humillarlas de esa manera, era una forma de verlo

Sin embargo, la verdad era otra muy distinta, al menos respecto a ellas mismas

-Kaori, yo no se…-

Para empezar ellas buscaron esa pelea y provocaron esa apuesta para sacar provecho de el, pensando que ellas podían humillarlo frente a toda la población femenina del lugar, sin embargo, el las venció, las venció sin mucho esfuerzo y al ver que ellas actuaron tan odiosa y cobardemente, prefirió retirarse, con cierto perfil maduro a su vez

-¿Por qué un chico así hace parte de los tres pervertidos?...-

Durante un largo rato ambas se quedaron ahí, contemplando con detalle cada cosa que acababa de ocurrir

A la salida del Dojo el castaño iba caminando suspirando pesadamente

-vaya, tantos problemas que pase por eso y al final no obtuve nada, no es justo…-

Era cierto, el quería reclamar su premio, sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer llorar a una chica, para el, eso era un pecado imperdonable

-eso que hiciste ahí, fue un acto bastante maduro…-

-¿uh?...-

Issei volteo a mirar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela, para ver parada a una chica de apariencia mayor, de curso superior probablemente, la cual tenia una sonrisa gentil y una hermosa indescriptible, su cabello negro atado en una coleta ondeaba al viento

El no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante esa visión

-G…gracias…-

La chica sonreía mientras se acercaba a el, Akeno se acercaba temerosa, si bien trataba de mantener el perfil que mantenía en la otra línea de tiempo, se sentía bastante mal, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el, ella pudo ver que ella asistió al funeral junto a Issei, pero al parecer no había pasado mucho más después de eso, tenía miedo por ver como reaccionaria Issei

Por su parte el castaño también se sentía inquieto, esa chica era bellísima, sin embargo, de alguna manera le parecía extrañamente familiar, una sonrisa condescendiente pero así mismo un aire de tristeza y de preocupación

-disculpa, te me haces muy familiar, ¿nos conocemos?...-

La peli negra solto un gemido, al parecer no se había visto en seis años

-si, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima…- contesto la peli negra con un nudo en su garganta, era difícil hacerle ver de dónde se conocían, sin embargo, cuando ella dijo su nombre, el chico puso una mirada perdida

-tu… ¿tu eres Akeno nee?...-

La oji violeta se quedó estática ante esa mención, al parecer el chico de alguna extraña manera la recordó a ella, por su parte Akeno se mantenía estática, sin ninguna otra manera de responder, se mantuvo a asentir con una sonrisa fraternal

-tu… te he extrañado tanto… yo…- Issei temblaba levemente, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro –tu eres lo único bueno que yo pude encontrar ese horrible día, el único rayo de luz que brillo en esa ocasión, yo, yo de alguna manera siempre te extrañe…-

La peli negra no pudo mantener su máscara mas, llevándose sus manos incrédulas a su boca ahogando un gemido, ¿Issei estaba llorando de alegría al ver que se trataba de ella?

-¿tu… me recuerdas?...-

Para sorpresa de ella, el chico la abrazaba de manera bastante efusiva

-¡¿Cómo olvidar a la única persona que estuvo a mi lado en esos días?!¡¿Cómo olvidar a la chica misteriosa que me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba?!...-

Conmovida, la peli negra correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como su corazón ardia de felicidad, pese a todas las cosas malas que habían pasado, su muerte, el salto en el tiempo, el horrible pecado que cometió y mucho mas, ahora todo eso parecía haber valido la pena, ahora ambos estaban ahí, abrazándose, el al parecer aliviado de haber encontrado a esa misteriosa amiga de la infancia y ella de haber recuperado al amor de su vida

Después de unos instantes ambos se separaron

-oye, ha sido mucho tiempo…- dijo Issei secándose una lagrima

-si, creo que si, ha sido mucho tiempo…- murmuraba Akeno también secándose una lagrima descendiente, a diferencia de Issei, esa frase llevaba mucho mas peso para ella

-oye, realmente quiero charlar contigo, pero no me parece muy agradable charlar en un portón, ¿te puedo invitar a un helado?...-

La chica se asombró un tanto ante eso, pese a ver que Issei estaba ruborizado como jamás lo había visto, nunca creyó ver invitar a alguien a comer helado tan abiertamente, claro que quizás solo era por charlar con alguien de un triste pasado con el

-claro, me encantaría…- respondió ella llevándose la mano a su pecho, sin mas, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, con el pecho lleno de sentimientos

* * *

><p>Ya cayendo un tanto mas la noche, ambos chicos se encontraban en una pequeña y modesta heladería, sentados en una mesa la cual daba a la ventana del lugar para ver el ocaso que estaba muriendo en ese momento, dando paso a las primeras estrellas en el firmamento<p>

Issei devoraba un banana Split mientras la peli negra comía una copa de helado, habían muchas cosas que la peli negra quería preguntar, pero tenia que ser cautelosa, no podía decir nada fuera de lugar, después de todo, en ese momento ella tenía un vacío de 6 años en su memoria sobre esa línea de tiempo

-Akeno nee, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida durante todo este tiempo?...- para sorpresa de ella, la primera persona en preguntar era Issei, quien tenía un rostro un tanto expectante y sonrojado

-yo pues…- Akeno no sabía como responder, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ella fuera de contacto con el chico desde el dia de la tragedia? -…segui estudiando y ayudando en casa, realmente no tengo mucho que contar de mi…- ahora la peli negra tragaba saliva pesadamente -…¿y que ha sido de ti después de todo este tiempo?...-

El chico le daba otra probada a su postre

-después del funeral… un conocido de mi padre me adopto, me fui a vivir en una región remota donde creci junto a mi prima, hasta hace poco más de seis meses volví aca, ya que en mi casa no era muy fácil acceder a una escuela decente…-

Akeno asimilaba la información totalmente concentrada, al parecer Issei había vivido alejado de ella durante todo ese tiempo, al parecer no estaba tan fuera de lugar con respecto a el en ese vacío de memoria que ella tenia

-vaya, me alegra ver que te hayan cuidado bien, además… debo decirlo, tus habilidades con la espada fueron impresionantes…- rápidamente el castaño se atraganto tosiendo levemente

-¡¿tu viste lo de esta tarde?!...-

-obvio si, fue una gran pelea, Murayama san y Katase san son grandes expertas de kendo, no había visto a nadie darles tal pelea como tu lo hiciste, además… lo que hiciste para no ofenderlas fue muy noble, me siento orgullosa…-

Akeno sonreía grácilmente con eso, por que era cierto, en esencia seguía siendo el mismo Issei que ella conocía y adoraba, pervertido pero noble, eso era invaluable, el chico se rascaba la nuca tímidamente

-bueno, puede que sea un pervertido sin remedio, pero lo último que yo haría sería hacer llorar a una chica, eso esta mal…- ahora el chico agriaba el gesto levemente -… además si mi prima se entera, me mata…-

Akeno elevo su ceja con cierta curiosidad

-¿tu prima?...-

Ahora el chico sacaba el celular y oprimiendo varias teclas abrió el registro de la cámara de fotos, para mostrársela a la peli negra

-si, esta es mi familia…- Akeno miraba en la imagen a un hombre alto y robusto con barba prominente, vestido de manera formal, con una chaqueta café y una camisa de botones pulcramente abotonada y planchada, frente a el, se encontraba Issei probablemente en sus catorce años, con una sonrisa y una espada real en sus manos, apoyada contra el suelo, y al lado de el, abrazándolo confiadamente con un brazo sobre su cuello

…_ella, se me hace conocida…-_

Una chica de cabello dorado lacio hasta su cintura, con ojos grises brillantes mostraba una sonrisa confiada de una chica extrovertida, esta vestía con un modesto vestido de una sola pieza, también parecía ser un tanto mayor que Issei, Akeno se sentía especialmente extrañada con respecto a esa chica, podía jurar que la había visto antes

…_-¿Dónde la habré visto antes?_

-hace seis meses me mude para aca, mi tío me cubre los gastos mientras consigo un trabajo, de ella me entere que recientemente se fue de casa, al parecer en alguna especie de sus locuras, ella siempre fue bastante extraña…-

Akeno quería indagar mas sobre el tema

-¿fueron ellos quienes te enseñaron lo que sabes con la espada?...-

Ahora el chico se erigía un tanto orgulloso, dándose un golpe de puño en el pecho

-si, mi tío fue un campeón reconocido de Kendo y mi prima es una genio de la espada, trato de llevarle el nivel, pero ella es simplemente demasiado fuerte para mi, inclusive mi tío asegura que ella es mejor que el en el manejo de espada…-

Akeno reía levemente para mantener el ambiente

-debió haber sido muy difícil entonces…- la el chico sonreía divertido

-un tanto, mi prima es demasiado excéntrica y se aprovechaba de que su papa también le tenía miedo por que no le podíamos ganar en batalla -… ahora el chico mostraba un gesto divertido -…pero no me preocupo, mi tío me hizo un regalo antes de venirme a este lugar…-

Akeno mostraba genuino interés

-¿un regalo?...- el chico sonreía de nuevo

-si, se trata de una reliquia familiar, es un secreto, según el, con eso puedo hacerle frente a mi prima en cuanto tenga más fuerza, por eso he practicado tan duro, y bueno, los resultados se vieron hoy…-

Ahora el chico continuaba comiendo en silencio, sin que el notase que el tenía un rastro de helado en su mejilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida la peli violeta

-espera Issei…- ahora la chica se acercaba a el, con el dedo índice extendido, para limpiar la mejilla del chico, sin embargo, este se puso nervioso cuando ella se acerco a el con esa sonrisa tan dulce, poniéndose aun mas rojo, cosa que alegraba a la peli negra

-tenía un poco de vainilla en tu mejilla…-

Ahora ambos chicos reían por eso, Akeno de alguna manera se sentía incluso mucho mejor que lo que se sintió en la cita que tuvo con el castaño en la otra línea de tiempo, por que en esa, Issei no estaba al pendiente de una Rias o de una Asia, no, en ese momento, solo existía Akeno para el y por lo tanto, ambos podían ser tan abiertos como quisieran

Aunque para extrañeza de ella, el chico puso una expresión mas seria

-siempre quise preguntarte, ¿de dónde me conociste? ¿Por qué sabias mi nombre? …- ahora la peli negra sentía un leve vacío en su estómago -…no recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes de… ese dia…-

Akeno se quedó en silencio durante un rato, realmente no sabía cómo responder, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

_Claro que te conozco, eras el dragón emperador rojo que murió por sacrificarse por nosotros y aparecí ante ti en ese momento por que yo fui quien mato a tus padres_

-digamos que es un secreto, pero si insistes en saber…- ahora la chica sonreía dulcemente mientras cerraba ambos ojos -… puedes decir que soy tu ángel guardián…-

Por poco Issei se atraganta ante ese comentario, por su parte la peli negra se sentía del asco por dentro, ¿decirle tal cosa a ese chico en un momento así? Pero en el fondo no le importó, por que el objetivo de ella era ese, volverse en el ángel que protegería a ese chico frente a ella a toda costa

-ok ok, no preguntare mas…- murmuro el castaño totalmente rojo

Ahora la chica miraba la hora

-bien Issei, me gustaría que continuáramos luego, pero yo tengo que volver a mi casa…- ahora la chica sonreía divertidamente -… si no lo hago, puede que mi madre me mate…-

El chico reía también divertidamente, acabándose su helado y levantándose

-tienes razón, puede que viva solo, pero mi tío me matara si se da cuenta que aprovecho para hacer estupideces viviendo solo…- ahora el castaño mostraba una sonrisa honesta -…realmente quería volver a verte, gracias…-

Akeno sonreía

-claro, yo también quería volver a verte, hablamos mañana en la escuela….-

* * *

><p>Había llegado el nuevo dia, por ahora, la peli negra había tenido el placer de ver como prácticamente nada había cambiado radicalmente, seguía siendo un demonio del clan Gremory, aun preguntándose como claramente, pero ahora también su madre seguía viva e Issei parecía no haber cambiado mucho pese a su horrible error al haber asesinado a ambos padres el chico<p>

Ahora ella se encontraba mirando en la ventana del salón del club de ocultismo, al igual que Rias, como ella solía hacerlo, todo iba normal como siempre, hasta que ambas fueron llamadas por una escena poco común de ver

Akeno miraba intrigada a Issei quien iba caminando normal, hasta que frente a el, las capitanas del club de Kendo se paraban frente a el

Mas abajo, Issei se sentía un tanto confundido al ver a ambas chicas ahí, con una expresión bastante seria, vestidas ambas con el uniforme de clase, un largo silencio se presentó por el lugar

-¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?...- pregunto el chico viéndose interrumpido por ambas chicas, durante un momento ambas se mantuvieron en silencio

-hoy tenemos prácticas al medio día, recuerda no llegar tarde a tu primer día de entrenamiento en el club…-

Ahora Issei levantaba la ceja un tanto extrañaba, mientras se rascaba el mentón

-ya lo dije ayer chicas, no es necesario que me acepten en el club, solo agradecería que no me asociaran con las estupideces que hacen Matsuda y Motonoha…-

El pretendía continuar su camino en otra dirección, sin embargo, ahora ambas chicas se paraban frente a el de nuevo

-no es eso…- ahora para sorpresa de el, ambas chicas hacían una pronunciada avenía a su persona -…nosotras, te debemos una disculpa…-

Ahora si Issei abría los ojos tanto como podía, a lo lejos Rias y Akeno escuchaban todo un tanto intrigadas

-esperen, ¿Qué?...- Incluso el mismo Issei estaba sin habla, ahora ambas chicas se levantaban desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzadas y sonrojadas

-ayer nos ganaste en justa ley aunque desde el principio te enfrentamos con ventajas injustas…- murmuraba la peli castaña

-y cuando ganaste, fuiste tu el que se disculpó, no es justo para ti por donde lo mires, puedes ser un pervertido, pero eres una buena persona y por eso te debemos una disculpa…-

Ahora el castaño miraba aun un tanto incrédulo a ambas chicas, ahora su rostro serio había desaparecido, en cambio, había una cierta… expectación e ilusión en su mirada, definitivamente esa disculpa les había tomado demasiado trabajo a ambas

-no hay problemas chicas, disculpas aceptadas…-

Al aceptar con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sincera, el castaño no pudo ver como el rostro de ambas chicas se tornaba rojo hasta el tope, definitivamente ellas no se esperaron ver tales expresiones en la cara de un idiota pervertido

-permíteme presentarme adecuadamente…- decía la castaña tratando de reponerse levemente -… mi nombre es Kaori Murayama, un placer…- ahora la peli rosa también se paraba educadamente

-mi nombre es Yui Katase… es un placer charlar contigo Issei Hyodo…-

El castaño estaba sin habla, sin embargo, al parecer ese chicas habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo en disculparse

-no pasa nada y… mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, un placer también…- el chico se sintió bien al ver las sonrisas amables de ambas chicas

-bien, no siendo mas…- ahora las chicas sacaban de su morral una bolsa cada una, con su ropa interior -…te pedimos que aceptes tu justa recompensa, ganaste limpiamente por lo que nuestra ropa interior es tuya…-

De nuevo, una enorme cantidad de sudor comenzo a correr por la nuca de Issei

-no, en serio, no es necesario chicas…- sin embargo, ahora un aura oscura salía de ellas con fiereza

-¡que aceptes nuestra ropa interior como tuya idiota!...-

Presionado y asustado, el castaño comenzo a correr tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, mientras ambas chicas lo perseguían con sus paquetes en sus manos, Akeno miraba la escena divertida y orgullosa mientras Rias lo hacía con cierto interés

-vaya, ese chico es… interesante, ¿Cómo es que se llama?...- por su parte Akeno se alerto

-se llama Issei Hyodo, estudiante de segundo grado…-

-ya veo… respondía Rias -…así que ese es el chico que derroto a las capitanas del club de Kendo, es alguien interesante, parece ser fuerte además de tener esa extraña… aura- murmuraba la peli roja manteniendo su tono de interés en el chico, Akeno fruncía el ceño, esto estaba apuntando a una cosa

-quizás debería….-

-¡No!...- la peli roja se detuvo para ver a su compañera, por primera vez en su vida la veía con tal gesto despectivo, le aterro ver tal expresión contra ella

-lo siento Rias, pero ese chico es una persona muy importante para mi y no quiero exponerlo al peligro volviéndolo en demonio…- ahora la peli negra mostraba una expresión sumamente hostil así como fría -… no dejare que te acerques a el…-

La peli roja estaba totalmente atónita, era la primera vez que veía ese carácter en su mejor amiga, tanta fue la impresión que se limitó a asentir débilmente

Akeno era consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo, ella acababa de hacer algo terriblemente peligroso y temerario al viajar en el tiempo, y no había hecho algo de esa talla para que Issei volviese a pasar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de la peli roja, un objetivo que tenía ella, era que nadie, absolutamente nadie del Clan Gremory tuviese contacto alguno con Issei

Antes de dar el salto, ella le hizo una afirmación a la Rias de su línea de tiempo

_Ya no me conformo con ser la tercera, ahora quiero ser la primera y única_

Para cumplir su objetivo ella era consciente, de que Issei no debía si quiera acercarse a Rias, ella era consciente de lo que podía hacer su líder cuando quería algo, y ella se aseguraría que en ese mundo, Issei no le pertenecería a ella

* * *

><p>Las horas volaban ese día, ya era de tarde, donde los clubes estudiantiles comenzaban a llevar a cabo sus distintas tareas, Akeno suspiraba en la ventana, ella sabía que al excluir a Issei del club de ocultismo, no lo vería tantas veces como antes<p>

-Akeno, respecto a lo de esta mañana…- Rias hablaba con un gesto molesto, solemne, pero molesto -…entiendo que tengas una relación personal con ese chico, pero no puedo permitir que me hables así, recuerda que ante todo, me debes respeto…-

-lo siento Rias -… murmuraba la peli negra un tanto desganada -… pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije, no quiero que Issei se vuelva en un demonio, es un mundo demasiado peligroso para un chico que nada tiene que ver con nosotros…-

Rias estaba un tanto acomplejada en ese momento, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿y por que su mano derecha se negaba tanto a que se uniera a ellos? No era que ella tuviese eso como un objetivo en mente, pero la negativa desesperada de su amiga era algo que la intrigaba

-Akeno, yo he podido ver, que hay algo especial en ese chico, no me refiero a su talento con la espada, si no que hay algo dentro de el, supongo que debe ser una Sacred Gear…- ahora la peli roja se paraba cruzándose de brazos -…¿sabes que los ángeles caídos han estado atacando a los portadores de Sacred Gear verdad? No hemos intervenido antes porque eran herramientas menores, sin embargo, el de este chico parece ser algo realmente especial, no me deja de inquietar…-

La peli roja se molestaba al ver que la peli negra se paraba frente a ella desafiante

-no me importa, si se trata de eso, yo lo cuidare por mi propia cuenta, pero no quiero que ese chica sea forzado a volverse un demonio…-

La tensión comenzaba a sentirse

-si tanto quieres protegerlo ¿no crees que con nosotros estaría mas seguro que en cualquier otra parte?...-

Rias se sorprendió y así mismo ofendió cuando la peli negra bufaba un gemido

-pfff, no hay nada mas peligroso que nuestro mundo, la única manera para que ese chico este a salvo es que jamás se entere sobre nada de este mundo, el no tiene nada que ver con ángeles y demonios, prefiero que eso siga así…-

Rias estaba preparada para reprender a su reina, sin embargo alcanzo a recuperar la compostura

-ya veo, pero como te digo, hay ángeles caídos tras el, la única manera de mantenerlo fuera de esto, es que alguien hiciese de guarda espaldas de el, y no creo que nadie se vaya a ofrecer para eso, y ya que el esta en el club de Kendo, tu no podrás vigilarlo todo el dia…-

Akeno al viajar a ese lugar, estaba lista para sacrificar lo que tuviese que sacrificar, sacrifico a sus otros amigos, probablemente no vería a nadie de las personas que estaban en el club después de que Issei se uniera, sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba

Por lo que estaba lista para tomar cualquier decisión extrema, como la que estaba tomando

-¿Akeno?...-

Para sorpresa de ella, su reina, se estaba aflojándose el nudo del corbatín de su uniforme mientras caminaba pasando de ella

-tienes razón Rias, como parte del club de ocultismo, no puedo vigilar debidamente a Issei, por lo que estoy presentando mi renuncia al club en este momento, me uniré al club de Kendo junto a Issei…-

Tanto Koneko y Kiba estaban sin habla, nunca antes habían visto actuar a Akeno de esa manera, mucho menos por un chico

-Akeno…- murmuraba Rias con cierto repudio -…¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?...-

La peli negra se comenzaba a quitar la parte superior de su uniforme, quedándose solo con la camisa blanca mientras ya estaba en la puerta de salida

-pretendo seguir cumpliendo mi rol como miembro del Clan Gremory, sin embargo, renuncio al club de ocultismo, tu misma lo dijiste, alguien debe vigilar a ese chico día y noche y yo me encargare de hacerlo, para eso necesito pertenecer al club de Kendo, presentare mi renuncia formalmente mañana…-

Sin decir mas, la peli negra finalmente había abandonado el lugar, dejando a todo el mundo con una extraña sensación de vacío y de confusión, sin embargo a Rias podía sumársele un tanto de intriga y de malestar

-ese chico, Hyodo Issei ¿Qué es lo que pasa con el? ¿Por qué Akeno esta tan desesperada por el? ¿se conocerán de antes?...- eso no importaba, sea lo que sea, no podía permitir la sublevación de su mejor pieza -…Koneko, vigila a Akeno y a Hyodo desde la distancia, consígueme toda la información que puedas sobre su relación…-

-entendido Buchou…-

Mientras la peli negra caminaba por los corredores y exteriores de la academia, sentía cierta exaltación y emoción por lo que acababa de hacer, de alguna manera podía sentir cierta adrenalina en su ser

Hasta ahora, ella había tenido que recorrer a lo largo de toda su vida un sendero lleno de lágrimas por la pérdida de las personas que ella amaba, con la muerte de Issei, todas las cosas en las que ella creía, todas las cosas por las que ella peleo, parecieron vacías, y comenzo a cuestionarse ¿valía la pena la lealtad hacia el inframundo y hacia el clan Gremory la vida de alguien como Issei así como su propio corazón?

Sabía que no podía regresar

Sin embargo, ella lucharía para que aquella decisión, no fuese la apertura a las tragedias, al contrario, se encargaría de que todo fuese a mejor ahora que ella conocía el futuro,

Al abrir las puertas del dojo del club de kendo, se sintió mejor consigo misma, era el inicio de su propia historia, una historia donde ella e Issei serían los protagonistas principales, y se aseguraría de disfrutarlo a todo dar

-vamos chicas, ¿eso es todo?...- decía Issei trotando en círculos por el lugar, mientras las capitanas y demás miembros del club también lo hacían, pero bastante agotadas

-¡cállate pervertido!...- gruñían las capitanas -…somos mujeres, somos mas delicadas…-

El chico iba a responder, hasta que vio a la peli negra con su uniforme un tanto desarreglado en la entrada del lugar, no solo el se estaba deteniendo, si no también todas las chicas

-¡Kyyyaaaaa Akeno san!...-rápidamente la estampida de chicas fue en dirección a su idol aplastando a Issei en el recorrido

-¿pero que haces aca Akeno Onee sama?...- preguntaban unas chicas a la peli negra

-verán, acabo de renunciar al club de ocultismo y quisiera unirme al club de Kendo, claro, si no les molesta…-

Algunas chicas rápidamente comenzaron a murmurar, ¿Qué hacia esa diosa ahí?¿por que había renunciado al club de ocultismo para unirse al kendo? ¿Acaso había peleado con la otra gran Onee sama del lugar? Eso no importaba

-no, para nada, bienvenida…- murmuro Murayama sonriente

-si, es bueno tenerte con nosotras Akeno san…- agregaba Katase también con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces ¿tienen algo de equipo que puedan facilitarme mientras consigo el mío?...-

-claro, por favor, pasa…-

Ahora la peli negra entraba para encontrar a Issei apenas levantándose del suelo al ser aplastado por la poderosa estampida femenina del lugar, al ver, vio a Akeno con una enorme sonrisa radiante

-Akeno nee ¿Qué haces aca?...- ahora la peli negra se arrodillaba para darle un abrazo al chico

-¿no es obvio? Como dije que yo sería tu ángel guardián me encargare de protegerte ahora que te encontré de nuevo, espero no te moleste…-

Por su parte Akeno conociendo bien a Issei, al abrazarlo puso su cabeza entre sus mullidos senos, mientras para alegría de ella, esa vieja táctica surtía el efecto adecuado, ya que Issei tenía cara de tonto pervertido ahí

-claro, por mi es genial….- respondió este medio tonto, sin embargo, un aura oscura y densa comenzo a sentirse por todo el lugar, al alzar la mirada, toda la población femenina del lugar lo estaba mirando con miradas asesinas, las de las capitanas era especialmente volátil, no solo mostraban ira si no también...¿celos?...-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota pervertido?...- preguntaba una de las chicas

-¡si! ¿Quién te dio autorización para abrazar tan cariñosamente a una de las dos grandes Onee samas de este lugar?...-

Rápidamente se escucharon en el exterior la masiva golpiza que el chico acababa de comenzar a sufrir por parte del club de kendo

* * *

><p>En ese momento, en el exterior de la cuidad en una pequeña colina, una chica de cabello rubio brillante atado en una coleta miraba el paisaje con una sonrisa divertida, sobre su hombro descansaba un pequeño moral, sus ojos grises brillaban levemente con el brillo del sol, mientras la ropa que llevaba, un vestido con una chaqueta comenzaban a parecerle acaloradamente asfixiantes<p>

-¿oh bien, así que esta es la ciudad donde está viviendo I-kun?...-

La chica sacaba un pequeño cuaderno de notas

-bien, parece que aun falta tiempo para que nos comencemos a mover, creo que a los chicos no les molestara que me tome unos días visitando a la familia…-

Sin decir más, la peli rubia comenzaba a bajar, siendo consciente de que su aura sacra comenzaría a perturbar los campos de fuerza demoniacos por el lugar, sin embargo, poco le importaba eso, ella tenía la capacidad de crear espadas sacras a su gusto y si la cosa se ponía muy drástica, o llamaba refuerzos o tomaba prestado el tesoro de la familia a manos de Issei

-¿hace bastante tiempo no lo veo ¿me pregunto si será igual de divertido que siempre?

La chica descendía preparada para armarla buena y divertirse un rato en el camino

**Final capítulo 2**

bien bustercall responde a las posibles preguntas que ustedes tienen en este momento

Primero

¿Issei poderoso? De inicio no, de momento solo es un humano que ha entrenado en el arte de la espada junto a su familia adoptiva, el lo hace también con el objetivo de derrotar a su prima quien es increíblemente fuerte, por esa razón tiene mejor técnica y condición física que un chico deportista promedio, además de usar un estilo de dos espadas, como el que marca su tesoro familiar ¿Cuál sera? Lo sabremos en el futuro

Segundo

¿Murayama y Katase? Siendo que el objetivo de Akeno es que Issei no se relacione con el club, este tendrá que relacionarse con las personas de otros clubes, por lo que decidí darle protagonismo a las chicas del club de kendo, no aparecen en la novela pero si en la serie, normalmente para darle la pela a Issei por pervertido o para hacer ambiente

Tercero

-¿no hubo cambios en Issei? Issei sigue siendo pervertido y buen chico, ¿pero solo el manejo de las espadas y su buena condición física sera todo? Mas secretos seran revelados mas adelante en su nuevo yo, cortesía de su prima que ya muchos deben estar haciendo conjeturas obvias de quien es

Cuarto

¿Nexos familiares? No, si bien Issei le dice Tío a su tutor y prima a la hija de este, es para hacer una aseveración de una familiaridad, después de todo, ese sujeto fue el único que se ofreció a criarlo como suyo, sin que quisiera irrumpir en la relación de Issei con sus difuntos padres

Sin nada más que decir, se despide bustercall, hasta la otra


	3. dos mascaras

**todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de Hyodo Issei a manos del veneno de Samael, sin embargo, Akeno Himejima sumida en el dolor no se limitaría a aceptar este resultado, por lo cual viajando en el tiempo buscara evitar este fatal desenlace a toda costa, sin saber todas las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos no solo para ella si no para todo el mundo Issei x Akeno**

**lo de siempre, DXD no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solo la historia planteada aca para distraer al patriarcado heteromachistapachulicapitalsta**

**JOSE LUIS: que siga este fic carajo**

**MDRC97: pues aca sigue, siento la demora**

**BRAYANROJAS: por cosas del trabajo y la universidad compañero**

**MR_NBA: joder, eres el puto genio :v...tocara que lo deduzcas en los siguientes capitulos compañero...cierto, muy cierto...ja, vamos ahi esta la gracia del tema, uno molesto y frustrado puede pensar mal de lo que quiera sin importar si tiene la razon o no...y si es cierto, solo Rosewisse tiene algo de caracter cuando se necesita por la ausencia de Issei, Rosewisse wins...¿que es FOP? acudiendo de nuevo al diccionario nba ...#eragoldeyepes. #vivaelhentai #Akenowins #somuchkendo #visitdoujinscom #oppaisalpoder**

**CARLOSCORTES: gracias, y me alegra que te gustase la historia**

**SEKISHIKI: yo tambien tengo bastante interes en tus historias socio, ojala actualizaras mas seguido, especialmente la de ichigo**

**ERENDIR: pues en parte sabe y no sabe, se sabra mas en este cap, jajajajaja buenas deducciones mi hermano**

**DEMIANSPARDA: 1. la enfocare solamente con Akeno, fic con harem ya hay muchos, ¿por que no variar? 2. esta en proceso, pero me cuesta actualizar todos mis fics**

**GUEST: excelentes preguntas, todo esto y mas se sabra en el proximo episodio de dragon ball z kai**

**PAPOSKI: no, no lo habra, muajajajajaja**

**THEGAMEDRAGON: je, todo a su tiempo, esta historia apenas comienza**

**ROGERBEATSTHEDARKNESS: gracias roger, tus comentarios siempre me motivan a escribir, en serio**

**ACQUAOFTHEBLACK: muy buen gritos, y excelente alucion a SteinGates, nuestra mision sera alcanzar la linea de tiempo alfa el psy congro**

**Highschool DxD: The Himejima Paradox: capitulo 3: dos mascaras**

Durante un tiempo, las cosas en la academia se sintieron extrañas, los rumores apuntaban a que las dos grandes Onee samas del lugar habían tenido una discusión fuerte y por ello Akeno Himejima había renunciado o había sido expulsada del club de ocultismo, obligándose a si misma a asistir al club de Kendo como segunda alternativa

Rumores como esos con distintas versiones, incluyendo algunas que tenían al príncipe de la academia como mascota sexual de Rias Gremory volaban como mariposas al viento, mas que un tema de controversia, fue más un tema para sacar chistes y chismes sin sentido

Pero la verdad estaba establecida

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Akeno había abandonado el club de ocultismo para unirse al de Kendo, ya con un dinero que ella tenía ahorrado de sus contratos pasados había comprado un peto oficial de protección, su máscara y sus guantes, equipo necesario la mayoría del tiempo solo para las prácticas de combate

El entrenamiento propinado por el instructor no era demasiado pesado en comparación a lo que ella había entrenado en ultimas antes del salto en el tiempo, de hecho ella en algunas partes tenía que fingir que jadeaba para no levantar sospechas, puesto que a veces las maratones eran extenuantes y duras para los humanos comunes

Maratones de 5 kilómetros para iniciar el dia, para muchas no parecía terminar de ser una broma

-¡vamos, ya dejen de ser tan flojas y cooperen!...- gritaba la capitana de cabello marrón respirando pesadamente, ya habían dado mas de la mitad de las vueltas de la pista de atletismo pero aun faltaba para terminar

-pero Murayama san….- jadeaban algunas chicas cansadas, al parecer las integrantes del primer año y primerizas en el tema

-¡silencio! Un cuerpo sano es el templo del alma que recorre el camino de la espada…- continuaba la peli rosada también respirando agitadamente, hacía ya mucho tiempo ambas capitanas estaban acostumbradas a estas carreras, a lo que no estaban acostumbradas era a ver el espectáculo frente a ellas

-joder, ¿Cómo le hacen para no cansarse?...-

A más de media pista, llevándoles varias vueltas de ventaja, Issei y Akeno corrían a la par entre ellos, divertidos como siempre en su propio mundo, sin saber que llenaban de frustración a sus compañeras

-todavía no me creo la resistencia que tienes Akeno nee…- hablaba el castaño divertido, casi sin mayor esfuerzo físico, al lado de el, la peli negra se llevaba la mano a la boca divertida

-fufufufufu ¿pensaste al principio que yo no podría con esto?...- preguntaba divertida la peli negra, cosa que el castaño negaba con la cabeza

-pues, no sé cómo se la condición física de una persona promedio, durante la mayor parte de mi infancia estuve creciendo en las montañas junto a mi tío, así que no había mucha gente para compararme…-

Akeno estrechaba su mirada imperceptiblemente, la otra familia de Issei era algo que tenía su mente trabajando durante esos días, el hombre mayor definitivamente no era una persona cualquiera, pero el problema no era el, era la hija de este, ella podía jurar haberla visto en alguna parte

-¿y tu Akeno nee? ¿Por lo que puedo ver, estamos mucho más arriba en resistencia que el resto del club…-

La peli negra dejaba sus pensamientos para después para reír alegremente

-bueno, siempre es bueno estar en buena condición física Issei…- decía está acariciándose su ser desde la cintura hasta su cuello -…¿Cómo crees que se mantiene un cuerpo tan delicado como este?...-

El castaño se ponía rojo mientras se rascaba la nuca

-de hecho, no se cómo puedes correr tan tranquilamente con ese par de maravillosas Oppai…- el castaño se fijaba en el cuerpo de la peli negra con una sonrisa pícara, viendo prácticamente en cámara lente como los senos de esta botaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada paso que ella daba

-aunque, lo que si es cierto….- murmuraba la peli negra poniendo su sonrisa mas picara mirando al castaño -…es que suelen dolerme un poco cuando terminamos las actividades del club, Issei, ¿les darías un masaje? Necesito tu ayuda….-

Obviamente la sangre del castaño corrió furiosamente hacia su segunda cabeza de la sola idea de acariciar tales tesoros

-¡Por supuesto!...- grito este con el puño en el aire

-¡Hyodo Imbécil, deja de acosar a Akeno nee sama!...- gritaban las chicas en el tumulto grupal en el que estaban ellas bastante atrás, cosa que le permitía al castaño esbozar una sonrisa siniestra

-¡lo haría si ustedes me alcanzaran tortugas!...-

Obviamente las chicas cerraron sus puños, cuando el imbécil de Hyodo tenía dos Shinais era prácticamente imposible tocarlo, pero ellas ya tendrían su momento

-como quisiera borrarle del rostro esa sonrisa suya…- gruñía la peli castaña con el orgullo hecho añicos

-ya somos dos….- contestaba su compañera jadeando al tratar de aumentar la velocidad de su trote para ver si podía acortar la distancia entre ambas revelaciones del club

Si bien ambas capitanas habían quedado sin habla al ver como Issei las había barrido sin problema en el duelo al que ellas lo habían retado, ahora estaban confundidas y ciertamente acomplejadas, el no solo era un monstruo con técnica refinada y casi artística, si no también su condición física era superior, tanto en trabajos aeróbicos como anaeróbicos, cosa que las hacía sentir inferiorizadas ya que ellas hasta no hacía mucho eran los Ases del kendo de la academia Kuoh

Además estaba el asunto de Akeno Himejima, la chica se mostraba que no conocía mucho del mundo de la espada antes de entrar al club, sin embargo, su condición física también estaba a la par de la del castaño

Otro golpe más que entraba incrustándose en el orgullo de las chicas como flechas incendiarias

Sin embargo, con tan solo 4 dias de estar compartiendo experiencias desagradables con el primer mencionado, ambas chicas así como la mayoría del club de Kendo, se dieron cuenta que el tercero de las tres bestias pervertidas, no era tan mal tipo

_-permíteme…-_

_Murmuraba el castaño ofreciéndole una mano a una de sus enfrentadas en combate, no le había costado mucho trabajo derrotar a la chica en cuestión, aun cuando tenía solo un shinai, esta un tanto cohibida le daba la mano a la bestia Hyodo, por simple cortesía y para que este la ayudase a levantarse_

_-bien, no lo hiciste nada mal, pero…-_

_Ahora el castaño abordando el espacio personal de la chica le tomaba los brazos extendiendo su shinai mientras que con ayuda de sus rodillas cuadraba la posición de piernas de la chica, al terminar este se separaba_

_-tu golpe debe estar a una altura superior para cuando intentes un golpe certero a la cabeza, si atacas a la zona media, no ataques de lado, el ataque sera bloqueado y contra atacado, además….-_

_Ahora el castaño imitaba el movimiento, extendiendo su shinai al frente con fiereza y poder mientras daba otro paso para atacar ahora con un tajo descendente, al terminar ese movimiento se enfocaba de nuevo en su compañera_

_-además así puedes atacar varias veces consecutivas lo cual es una excelente herramienta en una batalla en su final…-_

_La chica miraba la lección con ojos abiertos, como si el pervertido fuese su profesor, sin embargo, en el tiempo que la toco y que le corrigió la postura, este en ningún momento trato de aprovecharse de esa situación para rozar indebidamente el cuerpo de la chica, y de hecho, ella tras unos segundos ella comenzo a practicar el movimiento, sintiendo la diferencia_

_Al terminar miro al miembro reciente del club con una enorme sonrisa_

_-muchas gracias, Issei senpai…-_

Al final, el chico estaba ganándose la aceptación del club de Kendo poco a poco, a paso lento pero seguro, después de la disculpa de ellas al castaño, incluso ellas se sintieron con mayor confianza para charlar con naturalidad con el

_-Hyodo, ayúdanos con la preparación del dojo para los enfrentamientos al final de las prácticas-_

_-claro, en seguida…-_

Era una persona de confianza, con un espíritu de compañerismo y de competencia el cual era ciertamente inspirador, pero solo durante las practicas, ya que en clases, las cuales el compartía en el mismo salón con las capitanas ellas miraban con reproche como el castaño se ponía unas gafas de sol negras y pasaba sus manos a su nuca, comenzando a roncar a los pocos minutos

_-¿realmente cree que nadie se da cuenta?...-murmuraba para mí misma la peli castaña_

_Para sorpresa de ella, su mejor amiga se levantaba de su puesto furica, acercándose al puesto del castaño para tomar su pantufla y _

_¡SLAP!_

_-¡Pi por radio al cuadrado por altura es la fórmula matemática de la circunferencia!...- gritaba el castaño despertándose por el golpe de la chica de cabello rosado_

_¡SLAP!_

_-esa es la fórmula del cilindro idiota, ¿Qué altura tiene un circulo?, deja de dormir en clase…-_

_Obviamente todo el mundo comenzaba a reir divertidamente antes de que el profesor hiciese de las suyas_

Si, era evidente, poco a poco Issei habia formado su propia imagen aparte de la que tenía junto a sus otros dos amigos, y ambas capitanas debían aceptar, que esa imagen les gustaba mucho mas, no lo suficiente para generar sentimientos profundos, pero al menos para ellas, el castaño era un miembro valioso de su club de actividades

Para gracia de ellas y del resto de las chicas primerizas, tanto Issei como Akeno ya venían comenzando a llevarles otra vuelta de ventaja, cosa que el castaño noto con temor

-así que tortugas ¿eh?...-

Se oían los crujidos de nudillos a montón preparándose para la ejecución

-ay mama….-

El castaño llego rápidamente a la enorme masa de chicas las cuales bueno… solo era evidente decir que parte del papel de Issei en el club era convertirse en el saco de boxeo de ellas, la gran mayoría de veces por culpa de el mismo

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de las horas, finalmente habían terminado las actividades de los clubes, siendo fin de semana, las clases habían tenido menor margen de tiempo que en otras ocasiones, por lo cual los miembros de los distintos clubes organizaban planes para pasar con amigos los últimos días de la semana<p>

Murayama y Katase no eran la excepción, ellas solían pasar muy seguido el tiempo juntas, pijamadas y demás tonterías, sin embargo, durante esos cinco días las chicas estaban planeando algo distinto a lo regular

-Kaori, ¿no crees que sería buena idea invitar a algunos más al karaoke?...-

Si, Yui Katase había estado pensando en eso durante largo tiempo, era divertido pasar el tiempo con su amiga, pero ahora ella no podía negar que tenía un ligero interés en compartir tiempo con una persona mas

-si, de hecho, estaba pensando justamente en eso…- contestaba la castaña levemente sonrojada, para ella pasar el tiempo con Katase era algo valioso, pero no podía negar, que había alguien mas con quien ella quería charlar un poco más de tiempo fuera del dojo -…¿acaso a quienes quieres invitar?...-

La peli rosada se ponía roja de la pena, comenzando a caminar mas lentamente, ellas estaban en la oficina del club estudiantil pasando los informes y documentos sobre lo que necesitaba el Club

-pues… yo estaba pensando en…- obviamente la peli rosada no iba a aceptar abiertamente que quería que Issei las acompañase, pudiese que su amiga lo mal interpretara -…¡a Akeno nee sama!...-

La castaña abrió sus ojos un tanto impresionada por la elección de la peli rosada, asintiendo con movimientos bruscos

-¡si, es cierto, debemos invitar a Akeno Nee sama a que vaya con nosotros al Karaoke!...- sin embargo, era obvio que esa no era la solución final que ninguna de las dos estaban buscando por lo cual lo mejor seria seguir divagando un poco mas –me pregunto si ella seguirá en el club todavía…-

-de hecho si…- contestaba la peli rosada con entusiasmo -… ella se encontraba terminando de organizar el equipo de dotación junto a Hyodo…-

Un escalofrió paso por los cuerpos de ambas

-ah si, Hyodo, ¿el siempre está pegado a Akeno nee sama verdad?...-murmuraba la castaña un tanto apenada -… el siempre la sigue a ella como una mascota, no se cómo alguien tan refinada como ella es tan permisiva y cercana a un animal como el-

-cierto…. Y como tal, supongo que si queremos que ella nos acompañe, supongo que tendremos que permitirle a la bestia Hyodo que venga con nosotros…-

Ambas desviaban la mirada un tanto apenadas, sonrojadas y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, la cosa estaba colando

-cierto, es una lástima que tenga que venir con nosotros pero no queda de otra, si no Akeno nee sama estará triste…- ahora la castaña sacaba de su maleta una bolsa con un juego de ropa interior -…¿me pregunto por qué no acepta nuestra ropa interior?...-

Su compañera la veía un tanto nerviosa

-¿podrías guardar eso? Estamos en público…-

-ah si, claro…-

Ambas suspiraban, desde el dia del enfrentamiento, ellas sentían que tenían una deuda de honor y de respeto con el castaño, el había aceptado el reto de ellas aun con desventaja y lo había superado, sin embargo, el se negaba a reclamar su justa recompensa

Al principio ellas se negaron por pudor y por resentimiento, razón que uso el castaño para simplemente dejar pasar el tema, sin embargo, ellas entendieron su error, su orgullo como miembros del club de Kendo estaba en peligro al no cumplir con su recompensa, por lo cual, entendieron el mal que estaban haciendo y decidieron que tenían que cumplir con su parte de la apuesta de batalla

Pero parecía que Issei seguía pensando que ellas se sentirían profanadas al recibir su premio, y por eso aun después de tanto tiempo se seguía negando, al menos así pensaban ellas

Lo que no sabían era que para Issei, el ser perseguido por ambas capitanas con una bolsa de ropa interior sudada por toda la escuela era más tétrico y bizarro que una película de viernes 13

Finalmente estaban en la entrada del dojo, donde deberían estar los mencionados en cuestión

-chicos, ¿hay alguien ahí?...- sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío, la entrada del dojo estaba abierta y el salón principal inmaculado, pero no había rastro alguno de Issei o de Akeno -…¿Dónde estarán?...-

Al adentrarse, se dirigieron a las habitaciones de almacenaje y de suministros, eran de los pocos lugares que no tenían vista directa desde el centro del Dojo, al llegar frente a la puerta las chicas simplemente entraron, sin tocar ni preguntar, la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo cual no se hizo ningún ruido cuando las chicas empujaron delicadamente

Clásico error

-¡JOOOOOOO ESTO ES EL CIELO!...-

Issei como pensaban las chicas, era un sujeto colaborador, dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeras cuando estas lo necesitaran, en muchos casos, sin intensiones pervertidas en medio, especialmente colaborador con los favores que le pedía Akeno

Como en ese caso

Sin embargo, esta vez, era difícil no dejarse llevar por su lado pervertido, ya que la misma Akeno le había pedido el favor, de que le hiciera un masaje destensionante a sus enormes senos maltratados por tanto entrenamiento brusco

¿El castaño tenía conocimiento alguno sobre masajes para dolores musculares? Ni puta idea, pero el era todo un caballero y tenía que colaborar

Por lo cual la primera vista que se llevaron ambas capitanas fue ver al castaño, atrás de la peli negra quien estaba sentada en una silla siendo masajeada hábilmente por el chico, en su voluptuoso busto

-ara ara Issei kun, eres muy bueno con los masajes ¿lo sabias?...-

Obviamente ambos estaban en su mundo, dándoles ese espectáculo a ambas chicas

-je, no sabía que tenía este don…- murmuraba el castaño babeando a raudales

Eso, hasta que vio en dirección a la puerta

El escalofrió recorrió cruelmente su espalda, a la par que sus dedos se detenían, cosa que noto Akeno quien volteo a mirar a la puerta también, para encontrarse con sus senpai

-¡Hyodo!-

Si bien era un crimen de ambos lados, las chicas se enfocaron únicamente en el castaño, casi ignorando la completa existencia de Akeno, para ellas era un insulto que el castaño si quisiese tocase a la gran Onee sama del lugar o más que eso, que tocara tan indecentemente a una mujer en el sagrado centro de entrenamiento del cuerpo y del alma….

A quien engañamos, todos sabemos que es lo que molestaban a ambas chicas

La segunda ejecución del dia venia de la mano de ambas capitanas quienes hábilmente tomaron dos Shinai y se abalanzaron salvajemente sobre el pervertido desarmado

* * *

><p>Unos minutos mas tarde ya todos estaban vestidos con su ropa casual<p>

-ara ara, me encantaría acompañarlas…¿les molesta si Issei kun nos acompaña?.-

-no, para nada Akeno san...-

Cuando las aguas amainaron, ambas chicas no perdieron tiempo en invitar a Akeno al Karaoke aprovechando el tiempo libre de tan bello fin de semana, la peli negra ni corta ni perezosa acepto la propuesta, después de todo no era mala idea tener un poco de diversión de ese estilo con gente fuera del club de ocultismo, mas si Issei estaba junto a ella

-oh vaya, nos alegra, entonces, ¿vamos saliendo?...- ofrecía la peli rosada, sin embargo la peli negra rechazaba cortésmente

-las encuentro afuera en unos minutos, tengo que pasar unos documentos al concejo estudiantil, no demoro mucho…-

Ambas chicas se extrañaron ante eso, pero simplemente se limitaron a asentir con una sonrisa

-bien, si me disculpan…-

Ahora Akeno salía, dejando en el lugar solos a las dos capitanas y al cadáver en vida que era en ese momento Hyodo Issei, no es que a ella le alegrase que masacraran a golpes a Issei tan a seguido, pero ella prefería que las cosas siguiesen como en su línea de tiempo original, y parte de eso, era dejar que el tuviese su pequeño "escarmiento" cada que hacia algo pervertido o estúpido

El golpeado castaño quien aun estaba tumbado en el suelo echando humo miraba temeroso como la mirada de ambas capitanas se posaba forzosamente sobre el, mientras estas emanaban un aura siniestra

-piedad…- murmuraba el castaño en aras de su muerte, sin embargo, las chicas parecían no hacerle caso a sus suplicas y mas bien sacaban de sus morrales una bolsa con su respectiva ropa interior de nuevo

-ya deja las tonterías Hyodo, toma tu premio del duelo….- murmuraba la castaña de manera inexpresiva

-si, ya es aburrido, ya te dijimos que estamos bien con que lo tengas…- finalizaba la peli rosa

Aun les extrañaba la respuesta del súper pervertido quien valientemente, se giraba sobre si mismo y comenzaba a arrastrarse con sus brazos por el suelo, buscando la salvación

-debo… sobrevivir… por cualquier medio… necesario….- jadeaba mientras ambas chicas contenían furiosamente el impulso de tomar el Shinai y enviar al castaño al séptimo círculo del infierno

* * *

><p>Akeno se sentía alegra con su nueva vida, ella continuaba siendo una estudiante reconocida, sin embargo, ya no era tan necesario ese papel de mujer refinada y perfecta dama de honor, durante esos cinco días en los que no había habido ninguna perturbación temporal, se había sentido como una chica de su edad, y eso era algo que ella atesoraba, mas con el hecho de que durante todas las noches aprovechaba para sentarse a charlar con su madre de manera casual, una charla de madre e hija que en otras ocasiones fue imposible si quiera soñar<p>

Sin embargo, pese al viaje en el tiempo y sus divergencias con la línea temporal beta, ella seguía siendo un demonio Gremory

Aun no podía articular como fue que ella se volvió parte del clan Gremory de nuevo, ella recordó la razón por la que se unió en el pasado, y esta era innecesaria en esta línea de tiempo, porque Shuri Himejima estaba viva, y al parecer según lo que le contaba su madre, desde ese dia Baraquiel no había dejado de vigilar la casa, aun cuando estaba en lo mas profundo del inframundo

No ayudaba a su investigación el hecho de tener que disimular seis casi siete años de amnesia sobre esa línea temporal

Sin embargo, eso era tema para otra ocasión, ella tenía una labor que cumplir

-buenas tardes Buchou…-

Ella era parte del Clan Gremory hubiese razón o no, y como tal, tenía una responsabilidad arraigada, era lo mínimo que le debía a Rias, si bien ella tenía sus altercados y descontentos con ella por lo ocurrido con Issei, tenía que respetar la relación que tenía con la peli roja quien era para ella como una hermana

-es bueno verte aca Akeno…- contestaba la peli roja con su típico aire -…¿has venido a entregar tus informes?...-

La peli negra asentía

-así es…- decía está pasándole un folder con la información requerida -…aquí esta el informe sobre los contratos que he cerrado, también sobre nuevos contratistas quienes han estado contactando conmigo para que les ofrezca mis servicios….-

-excelente…- ahora la peli roja pasaba a un gesto mas serio -….¿puedo convencerte de que vuelvas al club de Ocultismo? Con Kiba y Koneko este lugar se ha sentido un tanto mas solitario…-

La peli negra sentía un leve remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo…

-lo siento Buchou, no puedo contarte los detalles, pero simplemente quiero estar cerca de Issei en todo momento, quiero protegerlo a cualquier costa…-

Ella tomo su decisión y estaba segura de esta, pese a todo lo que representara en consecuencias, Rias simplemente suspiraba

-¿tan enamorada estas de ese chico?...- murmuraba esta un tanto pensativa -…recuerdo que me decías que odiabas esta clase de contacto y relación con los hombres, francamente no entiendo como hizo ese chico para que estés actuando así por el…-

Para sorpresa de la peli roja, Akeno reclinaba su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con sus cabellos dejando a la vista de su amiga nada mas que una enigmática pero sentimental sonrisa

-Rias… Issei Hyodo, ha hecho bastante por mi, mucho mas de lo que lo hizo nadie alguna vez, gracias a el, pude aceptarme tal cual era yo, y entregarme a mi lado mas femenino sin reserva alguna, sin rechazo, y así mismo, evitar que cayera en malos caminos, que me dejase dominar por el odio, si, su sonrisa, lo que significa esto… no sabes lo que vale para mi…-

Akeno suspiro pesadamente, era triste que nadie mas recordara todo lo que ese chico hizo por toda la gente del club de ocultismo, los que estaban actualmente y los que entrarían más adelante

Pero esa fue su elección

Rias miraba a su amiga confundida, ella podía jurar nunca haber escuchado de Hyodo Issei antes, si Akeno lo conocía, debió haber sido hacía ya muchísimos años, ¿Qué hizo ese chico para que su mejor amiga tuviese ese cambio de personalidad tan extremo?

Eso la preocupaba, pudiese significar algo malo todo eso

-entiendo Akeno, si eso es lo que decidiste, solo me queda apoyarte como amiga…- decía esta sonriente -…bien, parece que estas lista, ¿vamos?...-

Esas palabras confundieron a la peli negra

-¿ir?¿a dónde?...-

Para Rias fue una extrañeza que su amiga hacer esa pregunta

-¿Cómo que a dónde? Hoy es el dia en el que visitamos a Chisato, ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar?...-

Akeno trago pesado, ¿Quién se supone que era Chisato? ¿y por qué ella y Rias tendrían que visitarla?

-lo siento Rias, ya arme planes hoy, saldré con Katase san, Murayama san e Issei al Karaoke, lo siento, será para otra ocasión…-

La visita a esa chica Chisato podría representar una pista crucial para cubrir lo que paso durante esos seis años, sin embargo, Akeno prefería mil veces tratar de hacer nuevos recuerdos junto a Issei, era una lástima que ese compromiso hubiese chocado con la primera tarde de diversión de ella y del castaño, pero no tenia afan en tratar de organizar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, todas vendrían a su ritmo

Así pensaba ella, hasta que vio a la peli roja observándola confundida y sorprendida, casi como si no lo pudiese creer

-Akeno, ¿realmente dijiste lo que acabas de decir?...-

La peli negra comenzo a sentirse levemente cohibida

-si Rias, ya te dije, tengo planes hoy, visitare a Chisato san o a quien sea en otra ocasión, esto es bastante importante para mi…-

Rias al parecer estaba atónita, casi sin poder creerlo, para Akeno eso era extraño, era raro ver a su mejor amiga actuar de esa manera, su rostro era una muestra clara de estupefacción, confusión e ira

-¿estás bien Rias?...-

-¡tu… pones el pasar el tiempo de tu novio!...- gruñía la peli roja molesta, apretando los puños -…¡por sobre visitar a Chisato!...-

Akeno estaba confundía por la reacción de su amiga, ¿Quién se supone que era esa chica para ponerla así?

-Rias…-

-¡LARGATE YA ESTUPIDA ZORRA!...- exploto la peli roja gritando a todo pulmón, dejando en shock a la peli negra quien jamás había escuchado, ni en esta vida ni en la otra hablar a si a Rias Gremory -¡LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS HASTA QUE RECUPERES LA CORDURA!...-

-¡Rias, yo!...- trataba de defenderse la peli negra

-¡SOLO LARGATE!...-

Amenazo la peli roja incluso poniendo su energía demoniaca en su mano, concentrada a tal nivel que si era una verdadera amenaza

Akeno comprendió el mensaje, sabía que se había equivocado al tratar el asunto con Chisato como si fuese un tema pasajero, sin embargo, por ahora todo estaba dicho, no podía disculparse ni preguntar adecuadamente por el comportamiento de la peli roja quien temblaba de la ira

-entonces procedo a retirarme…- murmuro la peli negra haciendo una avenía respetuosa -…la veré el lunes, Rias Buchou…-

Sin decir mucho mas, la peli negra salió del salón del club de ocultismo hecha un desorden en su mente, era imposible lo que acababa de ver, no podía creer, que Akeno si quiese pudiera poner a alguien más sobre esa niña

Eran oficiales sus temores, fuese quien fuese Hyodo Issei, algo le había hecho a la mente de su mejor amiga

Y ella tenía que hacer algo para saber que fue…

-¡Yuuto, Koneko, tráiganme a Hyodo Issei ante mi presencia!...- ordeno esta mediante sus comunicadores, con evidente enojo en su voz -…voy a descubrir la verdad tras todo esto cueste lo que me cueste…-

Durante un rato, la peli roja estuvo respirando pesadamente, hasta que sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente, lágrimas de frustración e ira

-¿ahora como le digo a Chisato que Akeno no la visitara esta semana?...- murmuraba está posando su frente en el dorso de sus manos -… se le romperá el corazón…-

* * *

><p>Ahora la tarde de diversión comenzaba, o al menos, tanto como le era posible pensarlo así a Akeno quien aun tenia rondando en su mente la reacción de Rias en esa tarde, al dejarse ganar por el deseo de estar con el castaño, al parecer había pasado por alto algo bastante importante, al parecer para ambas<p>

Tendría que dedicar su tiempo libre a buscar el que era ese algo que hizo que su mejor amiga explotase como una olla a presión

-bien, ¿Qué canción vamos a poner primero?...-

Ahora había tres mujeres y un hombre sentados en una pequeña sala la cual tenía una mesa de baja altura y un televisor con lo necesario para convertirlo en un reproductor para Karaoke

Murayama y Katase discutían entre ellas mirando cual canción escogían, atacando el folleto de canciones como bestias hambrientas, mientras que Issei simplemente se limitaba a tomar de su bebida un tanto apenado

-¿Qué se supone que hago aca?...- murmuraba este un tanto preocupado por la actitud de las mujeres presentes -…yo no recuerdo que me hubiesen invitado…-

Ambas chicas pararon de charlar en ese momento

-puede que si, pero sabemos que Akeno nee estaría triste si no vinieses con ella, por esa razón dejamos que incluso alguien tan pervertido y repulsivo como tu nos acompañase…- vitoreaba la peli rosa con una mirada orgullosa, mientras la castaña miraba aun el folleto, acercándose un tanto apenada al castaño

-oye Issei, ¿Qué canción crees que sea buena que cantemos en dueto?...-

Obviamente la peli rosada así como Akeno sintieron un corrientazo nervioso al escuchar tan valiente propuesta de la castaña

Y ni que decir del pervertido sujeto, este estaba estático

-si… claro…- al mirar con más detalle el castaño dejo sus nerviosismos y enfoco una canción en detalle -…oye, esta canción la conozco…-

-entonces pongamos esa, curiosamente se necesitan tres personas para cantarla, y Yui puede hacer la tercera voz, ¿te parece?...-

La peli rosa asentía débilmente, mordiéndose el labio un tanto molesta

_Rayos, hizo el primer movimiento_

a los pocos segundos la pantalla mostraba el titulo de la canción, mientras las dos chicas y el castaño sujetaban un micrófono cada uno, Akeno miraba la situación un tanto entretenida

"Ichirin no Hana" Bleach 3dr opening

Y comenzaba a sonar el instrumental, uno un tanto energético para el estilo que se cantaba normalmente respecto a dos chicas sensibles

-"tu eres el único en mi vida, y nadie te podrá reemplazar, por eso no te marchites, mi Flor Solitaria"….-

Para sorpresa de Issei y de Akeno, la voz de la chica era bastante buena, y con buen tono de voz para poder seguir el paso del instrumental, ahora era al castaño al que le tocaba cantar, no podia negar que se sentía intimidado por la voz de su compañera

-"es tan perfecta la manera como brillas y tus pétalos florecen cada que llega la mañana"….-

Akeno miraba divertida como Issei se ponía rojo hasta el tope cantando, tenía los típicos errores que podía tener un chico primerizo en el tema de cantar, pero no lo hacía tan mal

_Bueno, supongo que tantas veces de gritar en la gloria de los Oppais debe haber trabajado bien su garganta_

Pensaba divertida la peli negra, la canción avanzaba y ahora tanto Issei como Murayama cantaban a dueto

-"no escondas tus sentimientos, déjalos salir… ¡sanare todo tu dolor y sufrimiento , así que por favor no llores que todo saldrá bien, mi flor solitaria"…-

Akeno no podía negar que en ese momento estaba levemente celosa, ambos chicos se complementaban bien mientras cantaban, sin contar que la castaña estaba siendo "muy cercana" con el castaño mientras este cantaba, parecía ser que incluso ella lo estaba disfrutando mas de la cuenta

-"no importa que tenga que hacer para que tu inocencia ilumine mi vida un poco mas"…-

Sin embargo, no podía molestarse mucho, era normal que el estuviese tratando de hacer amigos, para un chico recluido en una montaña siguiendo el camino de la espada actividades como esta eran algo nuevo e invaluable, además de eso no podía negar…

…que la letra le estaba llegando al corazón

-"ven conmigo, por ti puedo ser tu fuerza… ¡incluso si en algún momento, y aunque el mundo entero se convierta en nuestro enemigo, ¡YO TE PROTEGERE!...-

Fue inevitable que ella no pensase de nuevo en el asunto de esa tarde, si bien habia algo al parecer importante para la Rias y para su yo de esa línea de tiempo, poco importaba, por que ella lo había sacrificado todo simplemente para hacer feliz al castaño y vivir feliz con el, lo sentía por Rias y Chisato, pero así como lo decía la canción, a ella no le importaba hacerse enemiga del mundo entero si trataban de evitar su felicidad junto a Issei

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio que Issei y Murayama paraban de cantar mientras que la peli rosa entraba a escena, visiblemente apenada

-vamos Yui, haz lo tuyo, sin vergüenza…-

Ni Issei ni Akeno entendían el comportamiento de la peli rosa quien comenzaba a susurrar al micrófono abochornada, eso hacia parte de la canción sin embargo, esa parte era comúnmente hecha por una voz bastante grave y en ningún sentido femenina

-¡Time notice that you should notice that notice that teres no other!...-

Issei dejo caer su mandíbula al piso mientras Akeno miraba totalmente asombrada y un tanto intimidada la poderosa voz gutural de la peli rosa, voz que aunque femenina, podía dejar a los mejores cantantes de Black metal como si tuviesen la voz de Beyonce

Ahora entendían la razón del nerviosismo de la peli rosa, cosas así no se veían muy a seguido, si quiera en el inframundo

* * *

><p>La salida con las chicas había sido bastante divertida a su manera, claro que para Akeno no fue muy difícil notar, que definitivamente ambas capitanas estaban siendo muy amistosas con Issei a lo largo de la salida, primero siendo un tanto mas atrevida la castaña para luego ser apoyada por la peli rosa en un acto un tanto preocupante para la peli negra, ambas chicas eran preciosas, Tsunderes genéricas, pero preciosas<p>

-je, fue una tarde bastante divertida…- vitoreaba el castaño

Ahora ambas capitanas habían ido por su lado, mientras que Issei y Akeno caminaban por su parte, el camino de regreso a casa era el mismo para los cuatro, sin embargo la ángel caído había tomado la decisión de invitar al chico a caminar en otra dirección simplemente para alejarlo de ambas depredadoras

Ahora ambos caminaban por una plaza pública, un tanto cercana al borde de la ciudad donde casi no habían árboles en este, básicamente era un sector con piso de piedra y mampuestos como elementos que la conformaban y en el centro de esta, una modesta estructura que sujetaba una campana

-Issei, ¿Qué piensas de Murayama san y de Katase san?...- preguntaba la peli negra un tanto cohibida, era una pregunta incomoda, pero ella no podía ignorar la divergencia de comportamientos entre ambas mujeres con el castaño en esa dimensión, eran demasiado cercanas a el en algunos puntos, Issei se rascaba la nuca un tanto abochornado por la pregunta

-pues, son buenas capitanas, y son bonitas, unos ogros, pero bonitas…- respondía este rojo, Akeno reclinaba levemente la mirada

-Issei, ¿y qué opinas de mi?...-

El castaño detenía su marcha en seco, mientras la peli negra lo observaba mirando un tanto apenado, sin embargo, con una expresión mas seria que con la pregunta anterior

-Akeno nee, es mucho mas que hermosa…- murmuraba este desviando la mirada -… es una Onee sama gentil y muy cariñosa, y siempre estuve alegra de…- ahora Issei tomaba un temple mucho mas serio -…siempre estuve alegre de conocerla en mi niñez, aunque fuese solo por esos tres breves días, fue tan increíble haberla conocido…. Que durante muchos años no deje de pensar en ella…-

Ahora se asentaba un silencio en el lugar, mientras el castaño desviaba su mirada un tanto cohibido por lo que acababa de decir

-lo siento… creo que fui muy explosivo…- murmuraba este, mientras que la peli negra lo miraba en silencio, bastante afectada por lo dicho al parecer -…simplemente no tengo tacto para hablar con nadie…-

Para sorpresa de el, la peli negra se le acercaba y lo abrazaba con extremo cariño, casi como si fuese un abrigo maternal

-je, siempre diciendo lo mismo…- murmuraba la peli negra escondiendo su cabeza atrás de la del chico, mientras trataba de mantenerlo lo mas pegado a el -…siempre te disculpas cuando me dices lo que tanto necesito oir de ti, me alegra saber que eso nunca cambiara de ti…-

Para Akeno, siempre era un alivio ver que su Issei seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque el no supiese en esa línea de tiempo sobre su sangre de ángel caído

Por su parte el castaño no entendía las enigmáticas palabras de la peli negra

-no te preocupes Issei, yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti durante todo este tiempo, me alegra ver, que creciste para convertirte en tan magnifica persona…-

Ahora la peli negra se separaba, para mostrarle al castaño que ella estaba llorando

-¡A…Akeno nee…- tartamudeaba este asustado al ver a la chica llorando, mientras esta simplemente se secaba las lágrimas con su manga

-no te preocupes, tiendo a ser muy sentimental…- ahora ella volteaba a mirar a otros lugares, tratando de amenizar el ambiente, su atención se centró en la estructura en el centro de la plaza, el enorme arco de cuatro metros del cual pendía una campana dorada, en su parte lateral había una placa con un mensaje

_A.D. 1000_

_NADIA´S BELL_

_May our prayers for peace ring on for eternity+_

-¿Qué es esto?...-

Ahora que ella lo pensaba con detalle, ¿esa plaza siempre estuvo en la ciudad? No es que ella no conociese el lugar donde vivía, pero era extraño, no recordaba mucho sobre una plaza con esa clase de estructura, además de eso

"que nuestras plegarias por la paz suenen por toda la eternidad"

Definitivamente eso era algo solo de esa línea de tiempo ¿el cambio que género en el pasado logro cambiar incluso una locación de la ciudad?

-no lo se, hace mucho tiempo no recorro esta ciudad, pero parece ser un mensaje alusivo a algo…- contestaba el castaño acercándose a leer la placa –vaya, que bello mensaje…-

-si, es cierto…- la peli negra estrechaba su mirada, lo de la tarde, la discusión con Rias, le hizo entender que no podía dejar pasar inadvertido ningún rasgo fuera de lugar en esa línea de tiempo, tendría que investigar a su ritmo

-Issei, ¿te molesta que te acompañe a tu casa?...-

El castaño se levantó de golpe, poniéndose rígido y ruborizado, esa frase podía tener siempre un sinfín de significados, todas bastante agradables para el

-SI me encantaría Akeno nee…-

Tras cerca de treinta minutos, ambos chicos ya eran cubiertos por la luz del ocaso moribundo mientras cruzaban un puente peatonal, lugar donde issei permanecía casi siempre antes de conocer a los demonios

Ahora que lo pensaba, Akeno sabía que tras el viaje en el tiempo, tendría que encontrarse con una serie de sucesos de la línea de tiempo original, entre ellos…

-eh, disculpa…-

La aparición de la supuesta "tierna estudiante" infiltrada de los ángeles caídos , estudiante que estaba para tenderle una trampa a Issei, el solo verla ahí le provocaba asco, pero tenía que disimular al menos por ahora

-ehhh, ¿me hablas a mi?...- preguntaba el castaño un tanto curioso

-hi, por un momento pensé que no vendrías hoy, siempre te veo en este lugar a esta hora, hace tiempo quería hablar contigo….-

El castaño se sorprendió, mientras Akeno se mantenía con un rostro inexpresivo, sin embargo, ella sonreía divertida, estaba segura que Raynare sabía que ella era un demonio, por lo que la actuación no le saldría tan fácil

Por su parte Issei tampoco la tenía fácil, no reconocía el uniforme, lo que si reconocía, es que esa chica era un bombón en todo el sentido de la palabra

-¿querías hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?...-

La supuesta estudiante tragaba saliva pesada

-me preguntaba, ¿ si querías salir conmigo?...-

Evidentemente tanto Issei como Akeno quedaron sin habla, en la otra línea de tiempo al menos la peli negra había tenido la sutileza de preguntar si el chico era soltero, pero ahora mismo, inclusive con ella ahí, Raynare había tenido el descaro de pasar por encima la existencia de ella, definitivamente quería alejarla de ahí

-¿espera, que dijiste?...- mientras tanto el castaño no se la creía

-esto, yo te he visto caminar por aca siempre y…. y definitivamente quiero salir contigo Issei kun…-

Issei estaba sin habla, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en esas situaciones y franca mente no sabía como responder, mucho menos con lo que ocurrió después, ya que Akeno sin preguntárselo lo había tomado de la mano

-¿Akeno nee?...- obviamente el castaño volteo a mirar confundido a la peli negra para ser sorprendido por un sorpresivo abrazo de cuello y un furtivo beso sorpresa

Raynare no pudo hacer nada mas que ahogar un gemido de sorpresa y de terror al ver como la ángel caido tomaba al chico y con extrema pasión pero así mismo dulzura posaba sus labios sobre los de el, dejando al castaño totalmente estático, como piedra

Dulce, picante, sensible y muy confortante, eso era lo que los labios de la peli negra le transmitían al castaño, quien pese a que no previo jamás tal movimiento, se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el beso de la pelinegra. Con sorprendente habilidad para sorpresa de ella

Al terminar, ambos se separaban jadeando, Issei sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar mientras la peli negra se relamía los labios seductoramente, mirando a la "tierna estudiante" con una sonrisa socarrona mientras abrazaba al castaño por la espalda

-lo siento lagarta, pero Issei kun es mío y de nadie más…-

Y así sin tener ni idea de que estaba pasando ahí, Issei vio aun algo atontado como la supuesta tierna estudiante lo miraba en shock y con bastante molestia, ojos furicos que no cuadraban con lo que el entendio de la personalidad de ella

-entiendo, entonces esperare a hablar con Issei kun cuando pueda hacerlo sin que su novia este para restregármelo en la cara…-

Escupió Raynare con veneno en su voz, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía por donde había llegado

_Akeno Wins, Flawless Victory_

No hubo mejor manera de definirlo

Por su parte el castaño estaba sin habla, eso fue tremendamente repentino, una sorpresa, algo que no previo jamás en sus mas salvajes sueños húmedos, por lo cual simplemente se limitó a mirar a la peli negra con una cara de sorpresa de fotografía

-je, lo siento Issei kun, debes pensar que soy traviesa y que me gusta coquetear….- murmuro está posándose la mano en su mejilla en su papel perfecta Onee sama

Este simplemente negaba atolondrado aun, tocándose los labios sorprendido, ahora para sorpresa de el, la peli negra esbozaba un rostro bastante serio

-Issei, lo lamento, pero parece que no te podre acompañar a tu casa, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a salir en otra ocasión?...-

Issei no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando por lo cual no sabía ni cómo reaccionar

-claro, entiendo…- murmuro este confundido por el terrible poder femenino de la demonio caído, poder que ella consolido arrojándose sobre el de nuevo, saltándole encima aferrándose a el en un abrazo mientras de nuevo posaba sus labios sobre los de el

No era el gran plan actuar así de rápido pero bueno, ya había ocurrido, ¿Por qué no aprovechar para dar un segundo o un tercer beso?

Tras unos divertidos instantes, la peli negra se separaba sonriendo con una tremenda alegría

-hablamos el lunes Issei kun….- dijo esta retirándose corriendo, mientras que el castaño ya sin poder soportar la presión, caía desmayado en un charco de sangre que salía de su nariz y con una expresión de tonto suprema como jamás se le había visto en su corta vida

En contraste, a la distancia, aunque le costaba trabajo hacerlo, Akeno borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, eso era un muy buen primer paso, sin embargo, tenía que encargarse de cierta zorra, ella sabia que eso que acababa de ocurrir en el puente no sería suficiente para que Raynare dejase en paz a Issei, el papel de estar enamorada era una sórdida mentira, útil solo para acercarse a el y estudiarlo, pero era obvio que el desenlace seria igual que el de la otra línea de tiempo

Molesta por eso, no demoro en cambiar a su traje de batalla, no le había perdido el rastro a la caído y era hora de actuar

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, el castaño seguía en el puente, recuperando la conciencia poco a poco<p>

-¿pero que fue lo que paso?...-

No recordaba mucho de primerazo, pero sus recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco, hasta que recordó el poderoso beso posesivo y pasional de su querida Akeno nee, haciendo que la sangre volviese a correr por su nariz

-vaya…-

Esta vez conteniéndose, el castaño sonrio como un idiota completo, no podia creerlo, que aquel tesoro de chica, la chica perfecta en todo sentido, lo hubiese besado de tal manera ¿ella estaba enamorada de el? No estaba seguro, pero si era así, ya tenía realizada prácticamente lo mejor en su vida

-¡Yahoo!...-

No pudo evitar saltar con el puño al aire, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero joder, no podía ser malo

-vengo a esta ciudad a visitar a mi primo, y para mi sorpresa, lo encuentro durmiendo en un puente…- una voz llamo la atención del castaño quien volteo a mirar hacia atrás, ahí se encontraba una chica cercana a los 19 años con cabello rubio atado en una trenza, ojos grises divertidos vestida con una chaqueta blanca y un vestido de una pieza -… si estabas tan mal, deberías habernos avisado, a mi papa no le agradara saber que vives como un indigente…-

Obviamente el castaño sonrió

-¡¿prima Jeanne?!...-

La peli rubia se acercó a el para abrazarlo divertida

-¿Quién mas tonto? ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida en este lugar?...- preguntaba esta ya alejándose mirando al chico en detalle -…¿Cómo es que mi tonto Issei termino durmiendo en un puente?...-

Obviamente el castaño se puso rojo

-pues fue que… me desmaye…- respondió este tontamente volviendo a sangrar por la nariz, cosa que la rubia comprendió

-ah, ya veo, al pequeño I-kun una chica lo tomo desprevenido jejeje…-reía esta divertida-… y yo que pensaba que seguías siendo el mismo tonto…-

-muy graciosa, muy graciosa…- respondía el chico a regañadientes -…¿Qué haces por aca Jeanne?...-

La chica puso una expresión molesta en su rostro

-¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi tonto primo por que me viene la gana?...- temblando el castaño retrocedió un poco

-si, claro ¿Por qué no?...- respondió este como pudo ante la aura atemorizante de su prima, ahora la rubia reia divertida abrazando al chico por el cuello con un brazo

-…vamos a tu casa, tenemos mucho que charlar…-

El castaño asentía con una sonrisa

-claro…-

Y así comenzaban a caminar, para llegar a la casa del castaño, ambos tenían que atravesar un parque con una fuente, icono de la ciudad, no era nada particularmente extraño, lo que si fue extraño, fue que al llegar a donde estaba la fuente de agua, había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, aparentemente femenino, Issei no demoro en alertarse

-¡Oye, ¿estás bien?!...-

Al acercarse, noto que era una chica con el cabello negro hasta la espalda, vestida con un biquini negro de cuero, botas y guantes, rasgos destacables pero lo mas resaltable, eran las alas negras chamuscadas saliendo de su espalda

La expresión de Issei rápidamente cambio de la preocupación a un gesto totalmente neutro, su prima no demoro en notarlo

-¿un ángel caído?...- preguntaba la rubia mientras miraba divertida la expresión del chico, ya que este no respondía, parecía ser que si

-Jeanne, ¿podrías?...- preguntaba el castaño tras unos segundos, sin perder de vista al comatoso ser

-claro…- respondía está contenta -…pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer I-kun…-

El castaño no respondía, simplemente se levantaba y se acercaba a la rubia, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un frasco con unas píldoras de color negro, frasco del cual no demoro en ingerir algunas píldoras, Jeanne miraba al castaño un tanto ruborizado y con una sonrisa mórbida

-ven Issei…-

Al llegar, el castaño tomo a la peli rubia por la cintura, mientras la besaba posesivamente, pasando su mano por su mejilla, deslizándola por su cuello, pecho, brazos y antebrazos hasta llegar a su mano, momento donde el cerro su mano sobre la de ella, apareciendo de la nada, la empuñadura de una espada, espada que crecía conforme el castaño alejaba su mano, como si la estuviese sacando de una funda mágica

-haz lo que debes hacer Issei…- murmuraba la rubia ruborizada y excitada

El castaño no dijo nada en absoluto con lo que vino después

* * *

><p>Akeno no demoro en enfocar mucho a su objetivo, esta iba simplemente caminando con evidente enojo en su rostro<p>

-maldita zorra…-

Gruñía Raynare, su plan se había ido al caño, ella estaba segura de que Issei siempre estaba solo en ese lugar y si bien se mostraba ser un sujeto popular en su club de actividades extra curriculares, no pensó que el tuviese novia, no, no pensó que el tuviese relación con un demonio del clan Gremory, eso era un problema, el acercamiento pasivo no funcionaria, al parecer tendría que aprovechar para atacar al castaño cuando este no la viese o enfrentar y derrotar a la perra de coleta

Primero por haber frustrado su plan, y segundo, por mas que fuese una actuación, en ser humillada como mujer era algo intolerable para ella, jamás se había sentido tan ofendida en toda su vida

-ara ara, ¿pero que tenemos aca?...-

Ahora Akeno se mostraba ante su enemiga, quien la miraba molesta y confundida por verla ahí, volando con las alas de demonio del Clan Gremory sobre ella, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa

-así que los demonios quieren hacerse con Hyodo Issei ¿eh?...- preguntaba molesta la caído, mientras miraba a su enfrentada aterrizando frente a ella, Akeno no respondía, simplemente se mantenía estática, mirando hostilmente a la ángel caído

-lo siento, pero lo que tiene ese chico en su interior puede serme muy útil, así que tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza…-

Y ahora ella también se transformaba, cambiando sus vestimentas de escuela por un biquini de cuero con … todo lo dicho anteriormente, extendiendo sus dos alas de ángel caido orgullosamente

-espero que estes preparada para morir…-

Alerto esta, alejándose levemente preparando dos lanzas de luz las cuales tenían como objetivo a la sacerdotisa del rayo, quien se mantenía pasiva simplemente observando a la caído tomando su distancia de ataque

-desaparece…-

Sin nada mas que decir, al caido arrojaba sus dos poderosas lanzas contra la sacerdotisa, con tal poder que estas podían haber acabado con cualquier enemigo

Aun así Akeno no era un enemigo cualquiera

Por lo cual Raynare se sorprendió al ver que la sacerdotisa del rayo seguía ahí, como si nada, y en cambio

-¡¿pero cómo es posible que?!...-

La que se supone que era un demonio, mostraba orgullosa sus dos alas de demonio y así mismo seis alas de ángel caído

-en el pasado negué mi propia naturaleza y eso me costó a alguien muy querido para mi…- murmuraba la peli negra alegando a su propia debilidad -…no cometeré ese error dos veces….-ahora Akeno alzaba sus manos con las palmas de estas mirándose entre ellas a la distancia, cargando estática y luz de manera bastante volátil

-¡espera!...- gruñía la caido impactada por lo que veia -…¡alas de demonio y de ángel caido, poder de rayos como base, ¿eres la hija de Baraquiel sama?!...-

THUNDERBOLT

TROOOMMPP

Un pesado rayo mezcla de luz y de rayos caia desde el cielo aplastando a la caído contra el suelo como un mazo generando un enorme estruendo en el lugar, haciendo que la estatica corriera salvajemente por el suelo

-si, soy la hija de Baraquiel, así como la reina de Rias Gremory…- contestaba la peli negra relamiéndose levemente con su rostro ruborizado en extremo, las buenas costumbres jamás se pierden -…escogiste muy mal con quien meterte…-

TROOOOMMPPPP

TROOOOMMMMPPPP

TROOOOOOMPPPPPPPPPP

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!...-

Rayos tras rayo caía pesadamente sobre la indefensa mujer en biquini quien si quiera podía levantarse del suelo, sintiendo como su ser se quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuera y como sus alas se incineraban

Tras unos minutos de intensa tortura, la caída de rayos finalizaba dejando a una calcinada Raynare en el centro de un cráter, cráter al cual se acercaba Akeno con su sonrisa divertida y sonrojada

-ara ara, parece que fui mas ruda de la cuenta….- decia esta, llegando hasta donde estaba su enfrentada, levantándola del cabello para que se mirasen frente a frente, esta tenía un ojo totalmente cerrado mientras el otro apenas si tenía vida

-p…piedad….- escupía Raynare rogando por su vida, sin poder ver a su enfrentada frente a ella, solo sintiendo como su cabello era jalado hacia el cielo

-oh, no te preocupes, sería muy aburrido acabar contigo en este momento…- murmuraba la peli negra divertida -…pero te lo advierto, si te acercas a Issei de nuevo, o si quieras te atreves a verlo a la distancia, me encargare de que de ti no quede un solo rastro….-

Raynare asentía débilmente, mientras sangraba por la nariz y los oídos debido al masivo daño dentro de su cuerpo

-bien, buena chica…-

Raynare pensaría que su castigo terminaría ahí, sin embargo, cuando sintió la palma de la mano de la sacerdotisa del rayo sobre su abdomen, cargando energía estática, comenzo a temblar de nuevo

-no… basta… tu dijiste que no acabarías conmigo…- lloro la peli negra por su único ojo útil, a eso la Akeno simplemente reia divertida

-fufufu, dije que no acabaría contigo, no que no me divertiría un rato mas…- ahora la electricidad en la mano de la sacerdotisa se revolvía salvajemente, hasta un punto crítico -..bye bye Raynare san….-

TTTRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

La explosión hizo eco por todo el lugar, mientras un cuerpo quemado volaba por el aire, al parecer aterrizando en un parque donde el impacto mortal de la caída seria amortiguado por varios árboles y arbustos

Finalmente la masacre terminaba, por lo cual la peli negra retomaba su traje de escuela, suspirando un tanto aburrida, ganas no le faltaban de asesinar a Raynare, pero por ahora, tenía que mantenerse con las cosas tal como en su línea de tiempo original, y una de las condiciones de esta, era que los demonios no podían intervenir en los asuntos de los ángeles caídos, por lo que una muerte de la mencionada a manos de la reina de Rias Gremory seria un evento contraproducente para el clan

-una lástima…- finalizo la peli negra aburrida, girándose para dirigirse a su casa, esa noche su madre prepararía rabioles y definitivamente tenía ganas de probarlos

* * *

><p>En conclusión, Akeno no había cambiado mucho su ritmo de vida en comparación a lo que era la mencionada línea de tiempo Beta, seguía cumpliendo sus deberes con el Clan como antes, contratos y demás, lo que no era tan común, era ser llamada por Rias a primeras horas de la mañana un domingo, y mas siendo citada al parque de la fuente que había cerca de la casa de Issei, razon por la cual, extrañada se levantó de la cama, preparando todo lo necesario<p>

-que tengas buen dia hija…-

Al igual que lo haría ahora siempre, primero se despedía de su madre, quien la miraba de manera condescendiente al verla con su expresión meditabunda, pero no parecía querer preguntarle nada mayormente

Al llegar a la zona, para su alivio, se encontró con que ahí estaban Rias y los demás, Kiba y Koneko, la parecer era un asunto oficial del Clan Gremory, su líder de clan aun la miraba molesta, cosa que Akeno notaba sin mucho esfuerzo por lo que reclinaba la cabeza un tanto apenada

-Rias, yo, lo de ayer…-

-no te llame para eso Akeno…- dijo de manera cortante la peli roja, cosa que llamo la atención de la oji violeta -…esto es un asunto mucho mas delicado…-

La expresión confundió a la sacerdotisa del rayo quien volteo a mirar a sus compañeros, estos también mantenían un gesto serio, un tanto asqueado en realidad

-¿Qué ocurrió?...-

-vengan…- finalizo la peli roja, al adentrarse un poco más por el sendero, Akeno noto que no había nadie en la cercanía, todos estaban espantados

La cosa se estaba poniendo extraña, demasiado para su gusto, al llegar a la fuente, lo que vio la dejo sin habla, fue tanto el impacto que le obligo a taparse la boca con sus manos

-¡¿pero que es esto?!...- pregunto impactado también Kiba, mirando con desprecio la escena

Colgada en un mural, se encontraba el cuerpo de un ángel caído, empalada por varias espadas en sus manos y pies, en posición de crucifixión, una espada más pequeña clavada en su cabeza y otra en su pecho, su cuerpo entero estaba cortado y quemado, un profuso charco de sangre se había formado por la mancha de sangre que corría del moral

Para Akeno no fue muy difícil deducir la identidad del caído masacrado

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aca?...- pregunto intrigada Akeno, las quemaduras definitivamente habían sido trabajo de ella

-no lo se, pero estas espadas…- Rias se acercaba al cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar las espadas con su mano, para ser repelidas por estas con un chispazo -….son espadas sacras, al parecer esto fue obra de un exorcista…-

-¿un exorcista?...- Akeno miraba el cadáver un tanto cohibida, normalmente un exorcista de bajo calibre no podría cometer tal brutalidad, sin embargo, con lo herida que estaba Raynare por su encuentro eso se convertía en una posibilidad

-si, sea lo que sea, no podemos dejar esto impune…- murmuraba Rias molesta -… esto puede causar una serie de problemas entre nosotros y Grigory…-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, contemplando el maltrecho cadáver con bastante repudio, sin embargo Akeno lo observaba un tanto preocupada, en la línea de tiempo original jamás apareció un exorcista que cometiese tal atrocidad, solo estaba Freed Sellzen y el estaba al servicio de Raynare

La conclusión a la que llego fue que el que hizo eso no había sido un exorcista, si no alguien mas

La plaza de Leene , Chisato, y ahora… eso…. Muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar, y ahora ella tendría que averiguar cuales fueron antes de que el peligro se intensificase

* * *

><p>En una habitación de enorme espacio y grandes lujos casi aristocráticos, descansaba una niña co años de edad, de cabello corto color negro y ojos color violeta la cual estaba conectada a una maquina la cual sacaba y volvía a meter la sangre en su cuerpo , al parecer un proceso delicado de diálisis<p>

Ella estaba desanimada, triste, solo durante un dia a la semana se le permitía tener visitas y la persona mas importante para ella no había ido en ese fin de semana

-Onee sama…-

Rias Gremory había ido a visitarla tal como hacía siempre, sin embargo, Akeno no había ido, y eso le dolió, ella le explico que la sacerdotisa del rayo tuvo un asunto bastante urgente que atender y que tenía que perdonarla esta vez, fue tal la tristeza con la que lo dijo que incluso la misma niña entendió la gravedad de la situacion

Ella entendía que la oji violeta era una persona ocupada e importante dentro del clan Gremory, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser triste lo ocurrido

La pequeña niña miraba bastante deprimida una foto que ella tenía enmarcada, en la cual aparecía ella siendo mas joven siendo abrazada por una versión mas infantil de Akeno, el parecido entre ambas era abrumador

-seguro debió ser algo importante…- murmuro la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, estar así de enferma no podía ser mas que un infierno que solo podía soportar con el apoyo de su familia

**final capitulo 3**


	4. intercambio arbitrario parte 1

**todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de Hyodo Issei a manos del veneno de Samael, sin embargo, Akeno Himejima sumida en el dolor no se limitaría a aceptar este resultado, por lo cual viajando en el tiempo buscara evitar este fatal desenlace a toda costa, sin saber todas las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos no solo para ella si no para todo el mundo Issei x Akeno**

**lo de siempre, DXD no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solo la historia planteada aca para distraer al patriarcado heteromachistapachulicapitalsta**

**RIAS: por fin, alguien tenia que decirlo, ¿es que nadie vio jamas nunca volver al futuro?¿o si quiera el efecto mariposa?**

**JOSELUIS: pues sigue hermano, sigue**

**BRAYANROJAS: trato de actualizar cada que puedo mi hermano, y pues si, Chisato sufrira muajajajajajajajajajaja**

**DANTRLAN: no tienes que disulparte hermano, mejos simplemente lee y disfruta**

**MDCR97: no hay peo morro, de hecho, la idea del review es dar una idea critica o una opinion, eso es bienvenido siempre con una sonrisa, y pues si, tienes razon, que Rias siempre sea el centro es aburrido**

**ERENDIR: Issei definitivamente conoce el mundo sobre natural, pero, ¿de que manera lo conocera? tu si que sabes hacer las preguntas que se deben mi hermano**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: jajajaja solo dire, que luego preguntan por que uno sale con ideas como las de Dark Passion Play con locuras como las que te dan aveces hermano, y si, ya mande a reparar el jaccuzi, ahora paga cabron**

**RAYHACHIBI: Y aqui, en este bello fic, Raynare valio verga, mas pronto que tarde, pero bueno, asi tambien es en la serie, espero me perdonen**

**CARLOSCORTES: gracias, en serio, eso motiva**

**ROGERHAVEAVERYLONGNAME: jajajajajaja gracias, muchas gracias por tus reviews del asco que motivan, bien, 1. si, aun la tienen, y no descansaran hasta entregarlas, sea en esta vida, o en la otra. 2, jajajaja todos dicen eso mismo de ese cap 3. no, no, ya hay incesto en tragedia de dos hermanos e Issei no es exorista, 4. jajaja long live to selfish , y es cierto, hacia falta una escena de masajes to oppais **

**MRNBA: primer mandamiento hijo mio, no usaras el nombre del undertaker en vano, solo para hacer la intro de chisato como hermana de akeno... basicamente la volvieron "#$%&, eso mismo :v :v ...por que hoy era dia de dos por uno :v :v ... Conker aprueba ese beso... #handbreaktopervertguy #verymuchpanties #yolo... le entro, y de puta madre, ella cantara el tema de Yuume en el fic de tragedia ... y cierto, Issei es un hijo de puta suertudo, gracias por los acronimos ... #whereisasia #verymuchfood #Akenoissohot #howmanyisseihas**

**ROY4: creo que ya lo violo, se te adelantaron, y tu si que sabes mi hermano**

**XXRISERXX: pues sale otro**

**Highschool DxD: The Himejima Paradox:**

**capitulo 4: intercambio arbitrario parte 1: Akeno rampage**

La mañana no podía haber empezado peor, Akeno, quien había visto anteriormente a la ángel caído que en la línea de tiempo original había acabado con la vida humana de Issei, jamás creyó en ningún momento que ella pudiese haber tenido un final como el que ella había presenciado, era cierto, ella había dejado muy mal herida a Raynare, pero solo lo suficiente para que hubiese quedado fuera del juego hasta que sus ayudantes la recogiesen, pero con el cambio de realidad al parecer vinieron varias sorpresas desagradables, la primera de ellas, la fortuita muerte del caído a manos de alguien que no debería estar ahí

La segunda…

-Akeno, explícame, ¿Por qué no fuiste a visitar a tu hermana ayer?...-

La bomba que le había soltado su madre cuando ella había llegado a la casa, apenas si dándole tiempo para poder sentarse y ser confrontada con la mirada del juicio de ella, y así mismo con la pregunta que acababa de hacerse

No habían palabras para ello, al regresar, Shuri la estaba esperando con enojo, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Akeno miraba a su madre con enojo hacia ella, la razón, algo que ella no terminaba de entender

-espera, ¿Qué dijiste?...-

Obviamente ella no podía articular eso, ¿ella tenía una hermana? Sin embargo, eso parecía no ser notado por su madre

-espero que me contestes. ¿Por qué ignoraste a Chisato por ir de salida con un chico?...-

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a desordenarse en su mente, lo suficiente para que el papel de que todo estaba bien aunque no tuviese idea de que estaba pasando, se rompiese momentáneamente

-¡¿tengo una hermana?!...- se preguntó aterrada lo suficientemente alto como para que su madre la escuchase, Chisato, la persona por la que Rias había reaccionado tan mal, realmente era su hermana, por eso la reacción tan explosiva de la peli roja

La Himejima mayor veía la confusión extrema que su hija estaba mostrando

-Akeno, ¿Qué está ocurriéndote niña?...-

La peli negra se levantaba de su silla rápidamente, comenzando a correr hacia la salida

-Akeno, espera…-

Las palabras de su madre llegaron a oídos sordos, Akeno corría a toda prisa por las calles, en dirección a la escuela

-no… no es posible, ¿tengo una hermana?¡¿tengo una hermana?!...-

El viaje en el tiempo le había mostrado que muchas cosas podían cambiar radicalmente, muchas de las cosas que ella conocía habían desaparecido probablemente, pero así mismo, algo que nunca pensó acababa de ocurrir…

…que su viaje en el tiempo no solo arrebatase vidas, si no que las creara…

Shuri Himejima no había muerto a manos de los monjes de su clan como en la línea de tiempo original, por ende, Baraquiel y ella habían estado viviendo felices desde ese momento, no era imposible la idea de que su amor se hubiese consagrado en otra niña mas

-ahora si la hice buena…-

Murmuraba cansada Akeno, definitivamente el saber que tenía una hermana era algo que ella jamás espero en ningún momento, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia Chisato bajo la jurisdicción de la familia Gremory?...

Tras unos minutos corriendo a todo pulmón, con las ideas revueltas en su mente los suficiente como para no notar que ella podía utilizar magia para llegar mas rápido, ahora ella se encontraba frente al edificio mas antiguo de la academia, lugar donde residía la líder del Clan Gremory

NOCK NOCK NOCK

Rápidamente sus puños comenzaron a chocar contra la puerta con fuerza, no había tiempo ni ganas de moderarse en ese aspecto, tras unos segundos pasos acelerados se escuchaban tras la puerta, para que finalmente la peli roja la abriese con una mirada confundida en su rostro

-¡Akeno, ¿Qué es esa forma de llamar a la puerta?...-

-¡Dime Rias, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?!...-

Ante la fuerza con la que la peli negra hacia la pregunta, la peli roja retrocedía, era extraño el comportamiento de Akeno durante esos días, pero no esperaba nada tan drástico

-esta en casa de mis padres como siempre lo ha estado, ¿Por qué la pregunta?...-

Bajo la máscara de furia de Akeno, un mar de preguntas se arremolinaba con cada respuesta que iba logrando obtener, cada respuesta parecía simplemente extender por diez las preguntas que generaba, y eso la estaba desesperando

Tenía que calmarse, volver a pensar con la cabeza fría

-Chisato se encuentra en casa entonces…- murmuro esta de manera un tanto más cohibida -…¿puedo ir a visitarla?...- la pregunta en si era arriesgada, pero ya no importaba, incluso si comenzaba a levantar sospechas con preguntas aparentemente obvias, era mejor hacerlas antes que seguir lidiando con las dudas y el remordimiento

-solo tenemos permiso para visitarla durante un día, pero hare lo que pueda para que podamos ir ahora…- contestaba Rias suspirando un tanto cansada también -…te pido de la manera mas encarecida que hasta que logre obtener el permiso, trates de volver en tus cabales Akeno… pasa…-

La peli negra asentía dirigiéndose a la sala principal del club de ocultismo, tomando asiento en el sofá, en silencio, meditabunda, casi desapareciendo por completo en el ambiente

Tocaba obtener un permiso para visitar a su hermana menor, la cual se encontraba en la casa de Rias, ¿Qué significaría eso? Armar conjeturas seria dañar su cabeza con distintas teorías, ninguna fácil de asimilar, mucho menos de concebir con sentido

Chisato Himejima, una niña con probablemente unos cinco años o menos de vida, era la única certeza que ella tenía, era imposible que su hermana fuese mayor

-Akeno, tienes suerte, podemos visitarla durante media hora, afortunadamente el doctor no se había retirado ayer…-

-bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo…-

La peli negra se levantaba energética, con una sonrisa amable y agradecida, pero solo en la superficie

Doctor

Eso solo significaba una cosa, su hermana estaba terriblemente enferma

….

Tras unos minutos, un círculo mágico de color rojo comenzaba a brillar en el corredor de una enorme casa aristócrata, de este, salía la líder del Clan junto a su Reina, por primera vez, esta no se encontraba parada junto a su líder, si no frente a ella, con una tensión bastante grande en su ser, no terminaba de materializarse en el lugar cuando ella ya había corrido en dirección a la puerta en frente de ella

STAMP

El golpe fue rápido y fuerte, abriendo ambas puertas a todo lo que ellas podían

-¿uh?...-

Una niña pequeña que sostenía un libro en su mano miro un tanto asustada e impactada en dirección a la puerta que había sido golpeada, la persona que había golpeado la puerta, estática, mirando casi congelando el tiempo el lugar, las enormes maquinas con distintos dispositivos salientes de estas, conectados a tan pequeño cuerpo

-¿Onee chan?...-

Su voz era dulce y tranquila, un tanto cansada, su cabello negro llegaba hasta el cuello, un peinado similar al de Katase a excepción del cabello que cubría la frente de la peli negra, ojos violetas, mas oscuros que azules y una sonrisa pese a los distintos parches en su cuerpo

Akeno no podía respirar, difícilmente su pulso podía ser contenido por ella misma, la respiración dejo de ser automática, ella tenía que usar parte de su limitada razón a no morir asfixiada, aun así, con el puño en el pecho, logro dar unos cuantos pasos

-¿Chisato?...-

La niña miraba con una amplia sonrisa a la confundida peli negra

-Onne chan, no pensé que vendrías, Rias nee sama me dijo que tu estabas bastante ocupada estos días…-

Akeno volteaba a mirar a su amiga, quien cruzada de brazos mantenía una expresión estoica en su rostro, para luego volver a mirar a la enferma niña, llegando a una distancia, donde ella podía tocarla si extendía su mano

-si, discúlpame, he tenido unos pequeños problemas estos días, pero me encargare de visitarte tan seguido como pueda hacerlo…- ahora las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ella, -…discúlpame, no se si te traigo cosas seguido, pero como vine de afan, no pude traerte nada…-

-no pasa nada, ya me trajiste la muñeca que había pedido el mes pasado, no hace falta que me traigas nada mas Onee chan…-

Sin mas, la peli negra se arrodillaba, a la orilla de la cama, abrazando a su hermana quien correspondía el abrazo amorosamente

-yo… yo tengo una hermana…- murmuraba la peli negra totalmente confundida -… no solo mama y papa, tengo una hermana, tengo una familia…-

Era demasiado difícil de articular, en menos de una semana, en un momento crítico, paso de ser una adolescente cuya madre estaba muerta y cuyo padre había sido exiliado por ella, a ser alguien que tenia una familia feliz completa, madre, padre, y hermana

_El viaje en el tiempo puede alterar muchas cosas, no solo destruir, si no también crear_

Akeno casi no le presto importancia a la aparición de Lynx parado en la entrada de la puerta junto a una Rias que no lo podía ver ni escuchar, sabiendo que Akeno no le prestaría atención por eso, simplemente se limitaría a dejar un mensaje

_Y mas que destruir y crear, también preserva, mucho mas de lo que tu crees…_

* * *

><p>-¡RROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!...-<p>

STAP

Al igual que en otras ocasiones las dos antiguas ases del club de kendo se arremolinaban con fuerza sobre el castaño, quien al igual que en otras ocasiones, se limitaba a defenderse de ellas con dos shinais en mano, esa rutina era bastante conocida por todos los miembros del club de kendo desde que el tercer pervertido había entrado a operar en este

Akeno simplemente se mantenía haciendo sus ejercicios, practicando contra algunas novatas también para pulir lo aprendido en las practicas, limitándose a hacer lo mas básico posible para evitar cualquier malentendido con sus habilidades

STAB STAB

-doble punto, Issei gana… de nuevo…-

Anunciaba el árbitro un tanto aburrido de esa rutina, la única diferencia en esa pelea en comparación a las otras, es que al menos ambas chicas habían durado tres segundo mas que la mayoría de veces, eso era un avance

-bien, eso fue refrescante…-

Y para fastidio de ambas chicas, el castaño simplemente liberaba un suspiro, pasándole los dos shinais a una Kouhai para que lo llevara al almacén

-joder, Hyodo, se honesta con nosotros, ¿usas drogas para ser tan resistente?...- preguntaba Murayama un tanto irritada al ser siempre barrida por su compañero de combate

-¡buen punto, ¿Cómo le haces para moverte como lo haces sin si quiera sudar una gota?! Esto tiene gato encerrado…-

Para sorpresa de todo el club de kendo, el castaño se mantenía en silencio, meditabundo, bastante serio, cosa que llamo la atención de Akeno también

-verán…- finalmente este decía, con su rostro aun bastante serio -…se dice que cuando una persona está haciendo una rutina física estando concentrado y motivado, el cuerpo siente menos agotamiento y presión física, supongo que es eso, es como cuando escuchas tu música favorita mientras trotas por la calle…-

Todas miraban confundidas al castaño escuchando sus disparates

-aja, eso sería muy lindo, si tuvieses audífonos o algo así…- contraponía la peli rosa -…¿Qué se supone que te motiva y te mantiene concentrado mientras peleas Hyodo…-

Ahora Issei alzaba su rostro orgulloso, con el puño en el corazón y lágrimas corriendo por los ojos

-Murayama san…-

Al pronunciar el nombre de la capitana se formó un silencio sepulcral por todo el lugar

-¡QQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!-

Obviamente todas las mujeres del lugar se pusieron rojas ante lo que era para ellas, una declaración de amor en medio del campo de batalla, Katase estaba estática, con su boca abierta y labios temblando, mientras que la mencionada tenía un rubor comparable con el color rojo del cabello de Rias Gremory, y sus piernas temblando

-¡¿Hyodo?!...- preguntaba esta un tanto intimidada y sonrojada -…Issei…-

Para sorpresa de muchas, una sonrisa condescendiente apareció en el rostro de ella mientras reclinaba su cabeza, llevándose la mano a su mejilla

-no pensé que yo te inspirara y…-

Antes de que ella continuase, el castaño la tomaba de sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza, obligándola a verlo de frente

KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito de todas las chicas no se hizo esperar ante tan romántica reacción, si bien aun había resentimiento contra la perversión del castaño, se podía decir que el perfil de senpai de kendo estaba ganando bastante terreno poco a poco entre las miembros del club, por lo cual se le veía ahora mas como una figura de respeto

Akeno estaba estática, molesta y un tanto impactada, el Issei original no era tan arrojado, de hecho, nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa como lo estaba haciendo ahora

-¡¿y por que con ella?!...- se preguntó a si mismo enojada

Todas las chicas miraban expectante la declaración de amor del castaño, para gusto de todas, ahora era él el que tomaba la palabra

-Murayama san, desde que comenzaste a imitarme quitándote el peto he notado, que el bamboleo de tus oppais es mas enérgico y casi artistico…-

El ambiente se enfrió rápidamente

-¿uh?...- la castaña quien estaba embelesada, sintió el poderoso baldado de agua fría

-además, parece que ya no utilizas nada por debajo de la camiseta y el Kimono, se puede ver como se mueven maravillosamente cuando das tu estocada alta, así es, tan bello movimiento frente a mi, es imposible no sentirme inspirado cuando tus oppais bailan así frente a mi…-

El silencio sepulcral domino el lugar

-joder, al final solo es un baboso pervertido…- se escuchó de trasfondo, obviamente la mas implícita en el tema reclino su cabeza, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a dominarla, Issei antes de darse cuenta, ya no sujetaba las manos de Murayama, si no era ella quien apretaba sus manos evitando que las moviese o que el escapara

-chicas…-

-¡si capitana!...-

(Inserte sonido de desenfunde masivo de Shinais)

-hoy contemplaremos el "memento mori" de nuestro querido senpai, por favor, no se contengan…- Ordenaba la peli rosa, tomando violentamente un shinai con una sonrisa mórbida en su rostro

-¡no, esperen!¡realmente no lo decia con malas intenciones!...- suplicaba el castaño sin poder moverse, viendo la masiva turba acercarse a el con ojos destellantes a las sombras -¡alguien que me salve!¡Akeno nee!...-

Para terror de el, entre la turba se encontraba la peli negra

-ara ara, esto parece ser bastante divertido, deberíamos haberlo hecho antes…- finalizo está llevándose la mano libre a su rostro totalmente sonrojada-

-¡Saaaaalvenmeeeeeeee!...-

STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB

….

Y como siempre, después de lo que ya era una rutina diaria, ósea, partirle la cara y la mayoría de sus huesos al único miembro masculino del club de Kendo, todas las chicas descansaban, alistando sus cosas para retirarse

-esta vez… se les fue la mano…-

Murmuraba Issei con su brazo completamente vendado, un ojo tapado entre gazas y una muleta descansando en el suelo para su pierna enyesada

-oh no, para nada, creo que fuimos bastante moderadas Issei…- contestaba la peli negra cerrando el botiquín con el que había atendido a Issei

-¿moderados? Seguro, además tu fuiste la que me partió el brazo con ese Shinai…- contestaba el castaño con lágrimas en su ojo

-te lo mereces Hyodo…- ahora quien se acercaba, era la capitana de cabello marrón, con un morral colgando sobre su hombro y una mirada levemente despectiva al castaño

-Murayama san, si vas a matarme, al menos permíteme decir, que tienes los Oppais mas vibrantes que he visto…- ahora el castaño miraba a la peli negra al lado de el -…claro, después de los de Akeno nee…-

CRACK

El pie de la castaña llegaba a parar malévolamente a la pierna enyesada del castaño

-¡KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!-

Issei miraba como Murayama quitaba su pie de encima, mirándolo con cierta prepotencia, creyendo que iba a acertar su golpe final, sin embargo, para extrañeza de el y de Akeno, la capitana se sentaba junto al castaño, sacando una modesta caja con comida en el

-por mas que seas un gusano pusilánime, es nuestra obligación socorrer a los miembros del club cuando están heridos…- aunque ella trataba de mostrarse fría y despectiva, el leve rubor en su rostro la delataba -…ya que tus manos incapacitadas, me encargare de darte de comer personalmente, solo por hoy…-

Issei parpadeaba varias veces confundido

-pero… solo tengo enyesada mi mano izq…-

STAB

Antes de terminar, Murayama ya había golpeado la mano buena del castaño con su Shinai, quebrándosela al instante

-¡POR MAHOMA COMO DUELE!...-

-en lo que a mi respecta, tienes las dos manos lastimadas Hyodo, no creo que puedas sujetar los palillos en ese estado, ¿estamos de acuerdo?...-

El aura oscura con el que la castaña hablaba era mas que suficiente para que Issei, con lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos simplemente asintiera lo que ella decía, a esto, ella tomaba un trozo de carne y se lo acercaba delicadamente al castaño

-muy bien, entonces di aahhhh…-

El castaño abría la boca temeroso para aceptar la comida, probando el bocado un tanto cohibido

-¿ves?¿no está delicioso? –

-yawohl mein Fuhrer…- contestaba débilmente el chico

-deberías dejar de llorar Hyodo…- ahora quien llegaba era Katase, viendo despectivamente al castaño -…eso te pasa por decir tantas burradas de manera tan descarada…-

-lo siento capitán…-

-no pasa nada…- contestaba Katase sentándose al lado de Akeno -… además, ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las tetas grandes?...-

El castaño escupía la comida, mientras Murayama dejaba caer el trozo de comida y Akeno abría su boca un tanto asombrada ante la pregunta de la peli rosa, esta simplemente mostraba un leve sonrojo

-¿Katase san?...- obviamente la pregunta no demoro en atolondrar al castaño

-digo, es obvio que los senos grandes son vistos como atractivos por que desde la prehistoria se consideran como un símbolo de fertilidad, pero no se, yo considero que las caderas de una chica son un atractivo mucho mayor…-

Ahora entre ambas capitanas se miraban desafiantes

_Yui, ¿así que tu?... pensaba la peli castaña con cierto interés ante lo que parecía ser una declaración de guerra, ya que ella era consciente que su mejor amiga la superaba respecto a trasero y piernas_

_-vamos a ver quién gana, Kaori….- respondía la peli rosa en una batalla mental que solo ellas dos podían apreciar_

-de hecho…- ahora las tres chicas miraban expectante lo que iba a decir el castaño -… es cierto…-

Kaori Murayama 0 – Yui Katase 1

-je, me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo Hyodo, no eres tan baboso como pensé…- vociferaba la peli rosa orgullosa llevándose el puño al pecho

-de hecho, si bien dije que Murayama san tiene una tremenda delantera, puedo decir con seguridad, que Katase san tiene las piernas más atractivas que he visto en este club, además de "cintura"…- agregaba Issei tratando de disimular la palabra trasero

Katase, a diferencia de Murayama, inflaba el pecho orgulloso ante esa declaración

-es obvio, desde muy chica he estado entrenando mis piernas, el kendo superior requiere un juego de piernas bastante bueno…-

-pero… me siguen gustando más los Oppais…-

-¿ah?...- Katase perdió toda su prepotencia en un instante, mientras que Murayama miraba a la peli rosa con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

Murayama 1 – Katase 1

-chicas, ustedes tienen que entenderlo…- ahora para sorpresa y terror de las tres mujeres presentes el castaño alzaba su mano destrozada, cerrando un puño dejando escuchar el crack de sus huesos al chocar estando en tan mal estado, alzando su rostro con una mirada de poder al aire -¡los oppai tienen mas peso que la vida misma!

La peli rosa inclinaba su rostro derrotado, mientras que Murayama suspiraba dejando marcar en su rostro una sonrisa

-bueno, aunque es algo estorboso para la práctica, siempre me he enorgullecido de mi busto…- anunciaba la peli castaña con orgullo en su voz

-si, pero sin embargo…- ahora el castaño se arrojaba sobre Akeno, tomándola por sorpresa por su busto -… nadie tiene mejores Oppais que Akeno nee…-

-¿ara?...- por su parte la peli negra se sorprendía al tener su cuerpo siendo acariciado por la mano maltrecha del castaño mientras este la miraba con orgullo

-vamos, estos son 102cm de puro amor, nadie tiene mejor delantera que Akeno nee…-

Akeno 102 - Murayama 1 - Katase 1 ... Akeno wins

Obviamente ambas capitanas no demoraron en desenfundan sus shinais cual rifle de guerra, pero esta vez Akeno era quien abrazaba al castaño.

-oh vaya, eso es halagador Issei kun, solo por esta vez te protegeré…-

El castaño lloraba a lágrima viva

-por fin, algo de justicia divina…-

Ahora Issei era abrazado por Akeno, mientras ambas capitanas lo miraban iracundo, era obvio que ellas no irían contra una de las dos grandes Onee samas de la escuela, aun así, la peli rosa logro articular su mente para sacarle ventaja al partido

-es cierto, Akeno nee sama puede tener las mejores Oppais de toda la academia, incluso mejores que las de Rias Onee sama, pero al menos en el club, según tu, tengo el mejor trasero que hayas visto…-

Todas, incluso las chicas que estaban fuera de la charla miraron totalmente impactadas la descarada aclaración de la peli rosa, quien rápidamente se vio abrumada por la vergüenza al presumir de sus cualidades frente al mas pervertido del club de kendo, ahora ella estaba a su nivel

-bueno, es cierto que Katase san tiene el mejor trasero que he visto aca en el club, pero… el mejor trasero que he visto en mi vida, lo tiene mi prima…-

El ambiente se congelo de nuevo

-te pasas de degenerado Hyodo…- se escuchó de trasfondo a una de las Kouhais del lugar

-¿tu prima? ¿no te da pena si quiera pensar así sobre tu familia?...- pregunto molesta la peli rosa ante la ofensiva declaración para ella, para extrañeza de ella y de todas, el castaño esbozaba un gesto algo nostálgico y meditabundo

-pues le digo que es mi prima, pero… ella y mi tío simplemente me recogieron, en realidad, no tengo familiares vivos, ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a algo que puedo decir que es familia…- ahora el castaño desviaba su mirada al vacío -…hace mucho tiempo mi familia me fue arrebatada, no tengo a nadie con quien compartir un lazo real de familia, así que en algún momento…los hice mi familia, de manera egoísta…-

Un frio se apodero de Akeno en ese momento, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había conocido un primo o un tío a Issei, realmente solo era el con sus padres, y ella le había arrebatado eso, el vacío en su estómago dolió intensamente al pensar en eso

-yo… yo no sabía que tu eras huérfano Issei…- hablo la peli castaña con un deje de tristeza en su voz, era una historia triste en verdad, para alivio de ella, el castaño volvía a su yo típico

-bueno, no es una historia como para contar en un momento como este, ¿no lo creen?...-

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón…- agregaba la peli rosa un tanto curiosa -… por cierto Hyodo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica a la que decidiste llamar prima?...-

Todas en el club miraban expectante al castaño

-ah, claro, mi prima se llama Jehannete D'arc…- contestaba el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza -…ella vendrá ahora a recogerme, ahí podrán conocerla…-

Si bien todas las chicas estaban un tanto impresionadas, nadie como Akeno quien rápidamente se puso alerta, recordando la foto, la referencia del nombre, y las espadas sacras que habían empalado a Raynare en todo su ser

_Un momento, como es posible eso, ¿Cómo es posible que la prima de Issei sea Jeanne? Issei esta en peligro_

-un momento Hyodo…- paraba la peli rosa -…¿tu prima se llama Juana de arco?...- el chico miraba a Katase con una sonrisa

-¿curioso verdad? Pero si, mi prima tiene el mismo nombre de la doncella de Orleans…- vociferaba el castaño orgulloso -…de hecho, entre ella y mi tío me enseñaron todo lo que se sobre espadas…-

WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todas las chicas no demoraron en demostrar su interés

-impresionante, la Onee sama que le enseño a Hyodo senpai todo lo que sabe….- decía una de ellas

-si, y ella vendrá ahorita, definitivamente quiero conocerla…-

Todo había quedado dicho, la hora de salida no estaba lejos y todas estaban expectantes respecto a la maestra del castaño, el miembro mas fuerte del club de kendo, definitivamente valdría la pena conocerla, sin embargo, una de las presentes estaba molesta y preocupada por lo dicho, algo malo acababa de aparecer ahora, Issei, estaba relacionado con alguien de la facción de los héroes legendarios, era muy probable que si ellos descubrían que el era el Sekiryuutei, podían aprovecharse de el como hicieron con otros portadores de Sacred Gear en el pasado

Tenía que encontrar una solución para eso, y rápido

A la hora de la salida, todos los miedos que Akeno estaba teniendo, se hicieron realidad

-eehhhhh, Issei, ¿Por qué hay tantas chicas atrás tuyo?...-

Definitivamente era la misma zorra que trabajaba en la facción de los héroes legendarios, cabello dorado hasta la cintura, lacio como una cascada, vestida con una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans de color azul claro y botas negras, era extraño verla sin su armadura de santa, pero definitivamente era Jeanne

-bueno veras….-

KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La estampida humana de luego pasaba encima del castaño, terminando de masacrar su maltrecho cuerpo

-es hermosa…-

-cierto, además, irradia carácter, es casi angelical…-

Todas las chicas se arremolinaban sobre la rubia quien miraba la escena algo confundida

-¿de que me perdí?...- preguntaba ella superada por la situación -…¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Tu eres quien le enseño a pelear a Issei senpai?...- la rubia asentía de manera atolondrada

La emoción se apodero de todas las chicas del club quien miraban a la rubia como a una diosa humana, sin embargo, solo una persona la miraba de manera despectiva, y ella misma lo noto, Jeanne no demoro en mirar fijamente a la peli negra

-¿puedo preguntar quien eres?...- pregunto la peli rubia, haciendo que las chicas le dieran campo a ambas para hablar

-mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, un placer conocer a la prima de Issei…- contesto esta de la manera mas cortes que pudo hacerlo pese a lo que sentía

-ah vaya, tu eres Akeno, Issei me ha hablado muy bien de ti durante el tiempo que he estado acompañándolo…-

-ya veo, me alegra saber eso, seria agradable compartir una taza de te contigo alguna vez, tienes muchas cosas que contarme de Issei…-

La peli rubia reia divertida

-eso mismo digo, puede que tu le conozcas mañas a mi primito que yo no conozco…- ahora la peli rubia tomaba al cadáver en vida que era su primo, poniéndolo sobre su hombro -… bueno, mejor me retiro, por lo que puedo ver, el ha estado haciendo de las suyas así que sera mejor ajusticiarlo un poco…-

-si, seria una buena idea….- finalizo Akeno, haciendo una avenía que era correspondida por la peli rubia -…cuida de el…-

-no tienes que decírmelo, a este tonto lo quiero demasiado, es mi Otouto…-

Sin mas, la peli rubia se retiraba del lugar, seguida por su reciente club de admiradoras

Akeno se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, era obvio que ella tenía algo planeado con Issei, pero era difícil saber que era, Issei no despedía su aura draconica por lo que era cierto decir que el no había despertado su Sacred Gear aun

Tenía que hacer algo, ella no podía lastimar a esa arpía por mas que quisiese

_No tengo familia, ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una_

Y era culpa de ella, ella misma le había arrebatado a sus padres, y si bien era posible que Jeanne lo estuviese utilizando, ya no quería quitarle mas cosas a el de las que ya le había arrebatado, no era justo para el en ningún sentido, por ahora, solo podría mantenerse al margen, tan pegada a el como pudiese estarlo, tenia que encontrar una solución para esa situación, no podía perder a Issei de la manera como los otros usuarios de Sacred Gear fueron perdiéndose a si mismos en medio de sus peleas en nombre de Cao Cao

* * *

><p>Como buena madre, Shuri Himejima observaba con cierta preocupación la puerta de la habitación de su hija, desde que había vuelto de la escuela, se había encerrado en el cuarto, no parecía estar dolida por nada, mas bien, bastante meditabunda, al parecer algo había ocurrido, ella quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero al parecer ella no le diría nada, por lo cual, simplemente se limitaría a esperar a que ella le contase lo que le estaba ocurriendo, si deseaba hacerlo, si no, ella entendida a su hija<p>

Akeno estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en su cama, el viaje en el tiempo fue algo demasiado drástico a su gusto, había recuperado mucho de lo que había perdido en su vida, ella ya no era una huérfana mas, ahora tenía una familia completa, con hermana y todo, pero a cambio, le había quitado todo a la persona a la que ella amaba y en cambio, lo habia dejado en una posición vulnerable, como posible títere de la brigada del caos, era seguro que si se enteraban que el era el Sekiryuutei, lo utilizarían a su antojo, el haría lo que fuese que le dijese su prima que tenia que hacer

Tenia que alejarlo de ella, ¿pero como? Ella sabía que ella tenia bastante cabida en el corazón de Issei, pero ahora estaba hablando de la persona con la que el creció, no había comparación alguna

Pensando con cuidado, solo podia separarlo de ella de una manera, no le gusto como estaban pintando las cosas

-no, tiene que haber otra opción, no quiero que…-

Pero por mas que lo negase, no la habia, si las cosas se desarrollaban naturalmente, Issei terminaría peleando bajo el mando de Cao Cao tan pronto como despertase como el Sekiryuutei, lo mejor era convencerlo de algunas cosas antes de que eso pasara

Si, ella tendría que contarle la verdad a Rias sobre Issei, era mejor que estuviese del lado de Rias, a que estuviese del lado de Jeanne

* * *

><p>El nuevo dia no demoro en llegar, Akeno no demoro en llegar a la sala del club de ocultismo, sin embargo, algo que ella no calculo, estaba ocurriendo en ese momento<p>

-¿Grayfya sama?...-

Al lado de Rias, se encontraba la reina mas poderosa, mientras Rias mostraba un rostro de preocupación y de tristeza, al lado de la sala, se encontraban Kiba y Koneko, con una expresión seria, una expresión que ella conocía bastante bien

-no puede ser… no sera que…-

FIIIIUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

De un extremo de la sala, aparecía un círculo mágico de color naranja oscuro del cual una enorme cortina de fuego comenzo a aparecer, materializando a alguien a quien ella recordaba bien

-vaya, hacia mucho tiempo que no venia al mundo humano…-

En efecto, Riser Phoenix acababa de hacer su entrada, cosa que perturbo a la peli negra

-¿pero cómo? Si aun falta mas de un mes para…- ella miraba su reloj fijándose en la fecha, faltaba exactamente 30 dias para que Riser apareciese a retar a Rias por su mano, ¿Por qué se habia saltado la fecha de esa manera?

Los discursos no cambiaban, a excepción de las intromisiones de Issei, todo parecía ser tan plano como la última vez, Riser manoseando y tentando a Rias a que reaccionase mal, ella parada a la izquierda de Yuuto en silencio, en el pasado eso le pareció una ofensa terrible a su ama y a ella misma, pero ahora mismo, solo estaba pensando en una cosa, como hacer que Issei fuese puesto bajo el ala protectora de la familia Gremory

Pero ahora, no podia hacerlo pronto, tendría que hacerlo después del partido contra Riser, para evitar que el se viese involucrado en una pelea que nada tenia que ver con el

Eh ahí el otro dilema, Issei era quien habia ganado la batalla uno a uno contra Riser en el encuentro de la boda de Rias

Al parecer, ahora alguien mas tomaría el papel de guerrero solitario en ese lugar, mas precisamente guerrera

-¿uh?...-Riser Phoenix fue distraído por la repentina oleada de energía que sintió, al voltear a mirar, se encontró con que la peli negra lo miraba con una mirada de placer en su rostro -…vaya, Rias, parece que a diferencia de ti, tu reina esta de acuerdo con servirme…-

-nada de eso Riser kun…- respondió la peli negra llevándose la mano a su boca, salivando levemente su dedo indica -…simplemente quiero decirte, que esta vez, me desquitare de la última ocasión, y me encargare personalmente de llevar tu alma al purgatorio….-

Todo el mundo observo a la peli negra totalmente asombrados ante esa declaración, el peli rubio miro a la caído con una expresión llena de odio, esperando ansiosamente mientras que Grayfia, al igual que en la otra ocasión daba diez días de gracia para que el equipo de Rias entrenase para lo que era una derrota segura

Lo que nadie sabía al parecer, es que alguien no era la persona que ellos creían, alguien no era temerosa de la situación, que alguien tenía poder suficiente para hacer que Riser Phoenix pareciese un chiste, y gracias a eso, el resultado de la batalla seria obvio

* * *

><p>Y así, empezaban los diez días, esta vez, una cosa iba a cambiar radicalmente durante ese periodo de tiempo<p>

-¿no vendrás con nosotros Akeno?...- la pregunta de la peli roja era bastante serena en comparación al resto de los días, al parecer, el ver que Akeno seguía preocupándose por Chisato le había evidenciado que ella no estaba tan mal de la cabeza

-lo siento Buchou, pero no me veo en la necesidad de entrenar de mas, estoy segura de que podemos ganar esta contienda…-

Rias miraba un tanto intrigada a su mano derecha, ella le conocía muchos defectos a ella, pero ser confiada no era uno de ellos, Akeno siempre se mostraba ante sus enemigos como una persona centrada que sabía medir a su enemigo, incluso cuando mostraba su perfil sádico

-¿puedo preguntar por que el deje de confianza que tienes? Sabes que nuestro oponente es Riser, no es alguien a quien debamos tomar a la ligera…-

Por su parte, la caído simplemente sonreía, despidiéndose de Rias mientras le daba la espalda

-no te preocupes Buchou, se perfectamente de cuanto poder dispone y de cuáles son sus debilidades…-

Sin nada mas que decir, la peli negra hacia una respetuosa avenía para despedirse de su ama, esta, simplemente se limitaba a asentir mientras se retiraba a la casa donde ellos entrenaron en la otra línea de tiempo.

Por ahora, Akeno aparte de todo el grupo, tendría poco más de una semana para poder descubrir un método para purgar el alma inmortal de Riser Phoenix, la labor para ella no seria realmente difícil, después de todo, issei le había mostrado a Rias y a todo el inframundo cual era la mayor debilidad de un fénix, los ataques de índole sacro, ataques que pudiesen purgar su alma

Sintiéndose libre de cualquier responsabilidad y con cierto deje vivas, la peli negra se encamino a la heladería con la que había ido con Issei, tristemente para ella, el castaño se encontraba ese dia en actividades familiares con su prima, dios sabra haciendo que, solamente esperando que no fuese nada peligroso o drástico, por ahora, solo podría confiar en la palabra de Jeanne sobre el cariño que le tenia al castaño como hermano menor

Razon por la cual, la peli negra se encontraba minutos mas tarde, sentada tranquilamente en la heladería, al lado de la ventana que daba con la calle, mirando tranquilamente a la gente pasar mientras su mente maquinaba todo lo que tenia que preparar para la batalla contra Riser Phoenix, y así mismo, sobre todo lo que tendría que hacer con Issei

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?...-

La voz conocida de una chica hizo que Akeno voltease a mirar, al hacerlo, se encontró con la capitana de cabello rosa, vestido con un modesto uniforme de color rosa mientras sostenía una carta de muestras

-¿Katase san?...-

-ah, Akeno nee sama…- dijo la peli rosa un tanto impresionada de ver a su senpai ahí -… buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea para comer?...-

-vaya, no pensé que trabajases aquí…- continuaba la peli negra -… ya había venido antes a este lugar y no te había visto por aquí…-

-comencé a trabajar aquí hace dos días…- respondía la peli rosa pasando la carta a la peli negra -… veras, necesito cubrir gastos extras para algo que tengo planeado…-

Akeno miro intrigada el rostro sonrojado de la peli rosa, mientras esta desviaba la mirada un tanto apenada

-vaya, debe ser algo especial para trabajar a medio tiempo mientras tienes las actividades del club… dame un banana Split…-

-no es realmente nada tan grande, pero…- la pena en el rostro de la peli rosa era cada vez mas evidente -…siento que es algo que tengo que hacer, ya sabes… solo quiero que sea algo especial…-

Akeno se sentía cada vez mas intrigadas por esas palabras, quería saber mas sobre como pensaba su compañera

-oye Katase, ¿a que horas se acaba tu turno?...-

-esto… mi turno acaba en tres horas Akeno nee sama…- respondía cordialmente la peli rosa, a eso Akeno simplemente negaba con la mano

-el nee sama sobra, Akeno está bien, después de todo tu eres mi senpai de kendo y aun así tengo el atrevimiento de llamarte informalmente, además, ¿estamos entre amigas no?...-

-Eeck…-

La peli rosa ahogaba un gemido al ser tratada de manera tan cordial por una de las grandes onee samas de la escuela

-si tu lo dices, Akeno…san…-

La peli negra simplemente reía divertida

-esta bien, tengo el dia libre, no me molestara esperarte, ¿te molesta si charlamos un rato cuando acabes tu turno?...-

-¡no, para nada! Me gustaría poder acompañarla antes, pero siento que tengas que esperar tres horas…-

-fufufufu para nada, tengo un libro aquí en mi maleta, con eso me distraeré un rato…-

Sin mas, la peli rosa tomaba la orden de Akeno, corriendo rápidamente a llevar esta con el cocinero de turno, mientras tanto, la oji violeta sacaba de su morral un libro con una pasta en cuero sencillo, bastante gastado, del cual al abrirlo mostraba dibujos sobre los Phoenix y otras castas demoniacas

-bueno, no estará de mas estudiar un poco sobre la historia del clan Phoenix…-

Murmuro para si misma la peli negra, recostándose levemente en su asiento, tomando el libro posándolo entre sus piernas mientras que Katase le servía su banana Split, volviendo rápidamente a su turno viendo con cierto interés la concentración de la onee sama de la escuela en su lectura, pocas veces desviaba su mirada si no era para darle una probada a su postre

Al caer la noche, la tienda comenzaba a cerrar, los empleados de la heladería comenzaban a correr a la gente, a todos a excepción de Akeno, ya que Katase había dicho que se quedaría a charlar con la peli negra después de su turno, ganándose así el derecho de quedarse un rato más, siempre y cuando la peli rosa cerrase el local antes de irse

La peli rosa acercaba respetuosamente una taza de te a la peli negra, mientras ella colocaba una en su extremo de la mesa, ahora solo se encontraban en el lugar ambas chicas

-Siento haberte hecho esperar… Akeno san…- comenzaba la peli rubia contrariada por la falta de honoríficos al charlar con la chica frente a ella

-no, para nada, además estaba bastante concentrada leyendo, de hecho, fue agradable quedarme aquí mientras comía, debería hacerlo mas seguido…-

Ahora ambas chicas se miraban frente a frente, degustando el te con relativa tranquilidad

-así que…¿Qué es ese algo especial que estas preparando como para querer exponerte a un ritmo tan pesado como lo es trabajar mientras estudias y estas en el club? No muchos pueden hacer eso…-

La primera en charlar fue la peli negra, mirando con interés a la peli rosa quien se rascaba la mejilla apenada

-veras, si soy honesta, se trata de un chico…-

Akeno tosía levemente el te, la cosa se estaba poniendo divertida

-¿un chico?...-

-si…- respondía la peli rosa tratando de poner un rostro serio -…ya que me queda bastante difícil acercarme a el directamente, al menos quiero que sepa que estoy pensando en el más seguido de lo que cree…-

Akeno suspiraba divertida, no era secreto para ella que desde el asunto del primer dia de Issei tratando con ellas, ambas chicas capitanas habían despertado un interés en el castaño, interés que había ido evolucionando conforme ambas chicas pasaban tiempo con el, a ella no le gustaba la competencia, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era mucho mas agradable compartir esa clase de relación con esas dos chicas inocentes en el tema del amor sin nada que esperar a cambio, que con las chicas del club de ocultismo en su tiempo

-ara ara, nada es mas hermoso que una bella chica enamorada…- decía la peli negra llevándose su mano a su mejilla sonriendo con ojos cerrados -…¿y que tiene de especial este chico como para hacer que te esfuerces tanto?...-

La peli rosa posaba su codo sobre la mesa, recostando la cabeza contra su mano, desviando la mirada a la ventana

-que es un imbécil…-

Akeno miro intrigada a la chica por esa respuesta, ella se quedó un tiempo en silencio, hasta que soltó un suspiro para continuar

-es un imbécil sin duda, siempre lo fue desde su primera impresión hasta ahora, tiene algo de atractivo físico, pero no es el príncipe encantador como Kiba san, pero…- ahora ella le bajaba a su seriedad para mostrar un tono mas melancólico -…pero pese a ser un imbécil, es un gran sujeto, bastante recto en su forma de ser, pese a tener una forma de pensar despreciable, es respetuoso cuando tiene que serlo, es dedicado y siempre se preocupa por los demás, además, esta esa sonrisa llena de confianza incluso cuando se trata de tratar con quienes trataron de aprovecharse de el antes, ¿hay personas así hoy en dia?...-

Akeno miraba intrigada la confesión de la chica, era obvio que Issei encajaba en esa descripción de manera descaradamente obvia

-y si es un sujeto tan imbécil, mas alla de lo que dices, ¿que te llama la atención de el?...- contraponía Akeno recostándose sobre su brazo acercándose a la chica -…digo, sujetos de buen corazón hay muchos en el mundo, o eso dicen…-

-en parte se trata de eso…- respondía la peli rosa -…el siempre mostro ser un imbécil, pero en los momentos clave, demostró ser el hombre que siempre se paraba firmemente con su mano en el corazón para decir la verdad, además de irradiar esa confianza que te hace sentir segura…- ahora la peli rosa miraba fijamente a la peli negra -… no hay una sola persona en este mundo que no tenga defectos, incluso al menos un defecto grave que nos opaque ante los demás, ese defecto que nos hace sentir repudio de nosotros mismos, por eso, ¿no es maravilloso encontrar alguien que a pesar de haber esa parte de nosotros que nos avergüenza nos sigue ofreciendo su sonrisa mas sincera y su total apoyo y aceptación?...-

El corazón de Akeno omitió un palpitar ante tal declaración

-por eso, lo acepto a pesar de ser un imbécil, porque el acepto mi arrogancia y mi falta de juicio, el ignoro el que quisiese humillarlo en su momento y en cambio me tendió una mano, supongo que por eso es especial, al principio lo quise tomar como una simple cortesía, pero el compartir tiempo con el… también fue sumando mas puntos a esa sentimiento…-

Akeno sonreía ciertamente de manera sutil, entendiendo a la perfección a que se refería Katase, por que ella mejor que nadie sabia de que se trataba el sentirse así, el sentirse mal con uno mismo y que alguien te haga notar, que quizás, no todo es tan malo contigo como lo parecía

Su sonrisa se fue ampliando cada vez mas

-tengo que decir, que te doy toda la razón…- continúo la peli negra, mirando a la peli rosa con una sonrisa divertida -…creo que entiendo cómo te sientes…-

Ambas chicas se miraban con una sonrisa condescendiente, para que luego Katase suspirara pesadamente

-pero aun así, pese a todo esto que estoy pensando, me cuesta trabajo ser sincera con lo que siento, digo, Kaori es mas segura de si misma, en cambio, cuando yo quiero serlo… termino diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido…-

Ahora era Akeno quien se reía algo divertida, no era demasiado difícil discernir a que se refería Katase, después de todo, ella había interrumpido en la charla de Issei y de Murayama para decirle que ella tenía el mejor trasero del club de Kendo, una forma muy curiosa de tratar de sincerarse ante alguien

-bueno, son esos pequeños detalles los que enamoran a largo plazo, o eso es lo que he escuchado…-

-puede que si, pero ya que las palabras no son lo mio, creo que es mejor intentar algo que simplemente salga del corazón, esta fue mi mejor opción, quizás un obsequio diga mas de lo que siento que las palabras…-

Akeno asentía mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida

-…bueno según he escuchado, de eso se trata el amor, de corresponderle a la persona que te gusta de la manera que mejor se te de, no soy buena con las palabras, pero sere buena con otras cosas para demostrar cómo me siento…-

Akeno volvía a asentir, sintiendo como un ligero y agradable calor invadía su ser, era impresionante la clase de sabiduría de las cuales podían disponer varias personas en distintas situaciones, no podía negar, que ahora lo que decía Katase, tenía mucho que ver con ella

Ella era consciente del error que había cometido al viajar en el tiempo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella tendría que encontrar la mejor forma de pagar por sus pecados mientras siguiese viviendo, pero al menos, lo haría aparte mientras buscaba justificar el sacrificio cometido, viviendo al máximo junto a Issei para justificar el daño causado, que no fuese un daño que no tuviese significado alguno

Así era, ella tenía que encontrar su propia forma de justificar y de mostrarse ante el Issei como ella era realmente

Esa fue una larga noche en compañía de una buena amiga, una amiga que se creía inferior en algunos aspectos respecto a ella, sin ser consciente de que era Akeno quien se sentía como una semejante con ella

* * *

><p>Tras diez largos días, la fecha prometida había llegado, ahora todos los miembros del club de ocultismo se encontraban reunidos en el mundo alterno, Grayfia había dado los parámetros de la batalla, habia explicado que Sirzech Lucifer seria testigo de ese partido y que Sona seria el observador alterno de seguridad<p>

-bien chicos, así es como nos organizaremos…-

Mientras Rias daba sus instrucciones Akeno miraba pensativa en la ventana al cielo verde artificial que ahora rodeaba esa imitación de su escuela

La charla con Katase le habia dado muchas cosas en que pensar, ella amaba a Issei, eso lo tenia mas que claro, el problema era todo el daño que le habia causado, ¿Cómo podia acercarse a el despues de tantos pecados que ella habia cometido en su contra? Durante diez días estuvo pensando detalladamente sobre esa situación, mas que en el mismo partido que tenia que resolver a continuación

-Akeno, prepara las trampas y crea un espacio artificial que…-

Ella no necesitaba escuchar las órdenes de su ama, ella sabia perfectamente que iba a decir, como debía actuar ella

Un largo suspiro era exhalado por ella, era una buena estrategia, no muy útil para la ocasión, pero al menos, por ahora, seguiría el juego de Rias, por lo cual, volando por la ventana, ubico el lugar donde la última vez había tendido su trampa, convocando a su familiar comenzo la vigilancia esperando a que la batalla empezase

Si ella recordaba como eran las cosas, sabia que las primeras victimas se encontrarían en el gimnasio de la escuela, esta vez, le daba curiosidad como Rias habia planeado sobre esa parte, ya que era la dupla de Issei y de Koneko la que habían barrido con los tres peones y la torre

-bueno, que importa…- susurro para si misma de manera arrogante

Estaba emocionada

Ella recordaba con tremendo resentimiento en esa habitación justo después de la muerte de Issei que ella se sentía miserable por como había sido su desempeño en muchas batallas en las que habia estado, y esta era una de ellas, era hora de la revancha por lo cual

FLLOOOSHHH

Desplegando sus alas demoniacas, no demoro en alzarse en vuelo, girando sobre si misma yendo en dirección a donde los peones estarían justo antes de que Koneko entrase

Llevándose la mano al oído, era mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Buchou, ¿Koneko chan ya llego al gimnasio?...-

_No, aun seria muy pronto para que ella estuviese ahí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Akeno?...-_

-fufufufufu por nada…-

Ahora la peli negra , mirando al gimnasio desde lo alto, alzaba su mano al cielo, extendiendo su palma a este, un enorme círculo mágico comenzo a cubrir el lugar

-curioso, pensar que la ultima vez demore cerca de diez minutos en cargar este hechizo…- dijo divertida para si misma al ver que podia invocar tal magnitud de hechizo en nada de tiempo, resultado del arduo entrenamiento que habia llevado acabo en la línea de tiempo horizontal

Y la luz dorada bajaba en forma de rayo a la edificación

TRROOOOOOOMMMPPPPP

Volándola inmediatamente, destruyéndola por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de esta, o de las personas que estaban en su interior, al igual que en la ocasión pasada, ella no pudo evitar sentir ese corrientoso de placer al haber borrado a su enemigo de la faz de esa dimensión

_Tres peones de Riser se retiran_

_Una torre de Riser se retira_

El anuncio del árbitro del encuentro solo confortaba ese placer

_Akeno, ¿pero cómo hiciste eso?..._

Obviamente Rias quedo impresionada ante el magno control mágico de su mejor amiga, un hechizo de ese poder era fácil para la sacerdotisa del trueno, lo que no le era tan fácil, era conjugarlo así de rápido

-oh vaya, pero que tenemos aca…-

Y mirándola de manera prepotente, atrás de ella, se encontraba la zorra mayor del encuentro

Cabello purpura, ojos marrones penetrantes y seductores, cuerpo sumamente desarollado, disfrazado apenas por un poco modesto vestido de vicio, eso seria lo que dirían muchos hombres al ver a la imponente Reina de Riser Phoenix, Yubellina, sin embargo, para la sacerdotisa del trueno, una sola palabra era suficiente para describirla

-perra…-

-oh, pero que niña tan grosera tengo aquí…- murmuraba la peli lila mirándola con desdén -…quizás deba enseñarte modales…-

-je, supongo que puedo decir lo mismo para ti…- ahora un aura dorada comenzaba a brillar en torno a la peli negra

-sacerdotisa del trueno, siempre he querido verte pelear…- así mismo, al peli lila comenzaba a mostrar su poder cubriéndola, esperando intimidar a la peli negra quien la veía con bastante gracia

-oh vaya, que tierna eres al creer que puedes pelear al mismo nivel que yo…- decía la oji violeta sonriendo divertida, para luego pasar a un gesto de choque, como si hubiese recordado algo -…oh, espera un momento…- y sin mas, chasqueaba los dedos

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

A lo lejos se escuchaba una tremenda explosión donde Akeno había fijado sus trampas anteriormente

_Tres peones de Riser Phoenix se retiran_

La reina de Riser miraba a la peli negra con amplia sorpresa en su rostro

-tu, ¿Cómo?...-

-es fácil, la ultima vez deje una trampa sencilla para ser eliminada, esta vez, deje algo un poco mas elaborado…- respondia la peli negra llevándose sus dedos a su mejilla -…al parecer Yuuto esta bien, eso me alegra…-

Ahora Akeno alzaba su mano apuntándola a la peli lila

-espero que estés al tanto de que esta batalla no esta a tu nivel, Boom queen san…-

Y así, ambas comenzaban a volar a máxima velocidad atacándose con lo que la reina de Riser creía que eran sus mejores ataques

….

Mientras tanto, sabiendo de su desventaja numérica, Rias, se arrastraba entre los edificios y matorrales para llegar a combatir directamente desde la base de Riser, si las trampas estaban bien tendidas, como lo habían estado hasta ahora, todo el equipo podría llegar juntos a combatir contra el peli rubio

Pero había algo que la estaba descolocando

Y eso era el combate entre reina y reina en el cielo

Rias miraba atónita como su mejor amiga, combatía a un nivel de velocidad similar al de la reina de RIser, reina que destacaba en los combates a nivel profesional, mientras que ellos estaban teniendo su primer juego de puntuación ese dia, no solo eso, cada rayo que era arrojado por la peli lila era magistralmente desviado por Akeno con su propia magia, contra atacando con un poderoso rayo que cuando no daba, al menos quemaba con el poder de su estática

-¿pero como puede moverse así?...-

La gama de luces amarillas y violetas como láseres en todo el firmamento, era la muestra de que ella no conocía el verdadero nivel de combate de su mejor amiga, y eso la aterraba

Debido a esa impresión, ella se vio obligada a palmearse el rostro levemente con sus dos manos, para volver a concentrarse

-ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle a Akeno sobre esto, por ahora…- Rias miraba el salón del edificio del concejo, donde estaba la base de Riser -…tengo un lugar al que llegar…-

Le conforto ver a Koneko y a Kiba esperándola en el punto de encuentro que ella había planeado

….

TRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPP

El cuerpo de la reina de Riser Phoenix golpeaba violentamente el suelo, dejando un enorme cráter en el

-guggghhhh maldita…-

Esta miraba bastante molesta a su enfrentada, quien no tenia un solo rasguño y no parecia estar agotada ni nada que se le pareciese

-¿eso es todo?...- preguntaba la morena despectivamente

-¡maldita, ¿Cómo es que tu magia no se ha agotado aun?!...- Akeno comparaba su nivel actual con el de su yo de la línea de tiempo pasada en este punto, había llevado a la peli lila hasta este punto, pero a costa de todo su esfuerzo, esta vez, casi había parecido un chiste mas que una pelea

-la práctica supongo…-

La peli lila estrechaba la mirada ante tal respuesta, para luego suspirar aburrida

-bueno, no te tengas tanta confianza, esto aun no termina…-

Y al igual que la última vez, sacaba de su escote un frasco diminuto, con apenas unos cuantos mililitros de sustancia

-oh por favor, ¿no me digas que te sientes confiada por tener esas lágrimas de fénix?...-

-¡¿Qué?!...- la peli lila esperaba un gesto de sorpresa, en cambio, se atrevía a decirle eso al ver algo que llevaría la batalla a que ella estuviese en condiciones como al inicio de esta

-bueno, quizás sea hora de mostrarte la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades…-

Ahora Akeno juntaba ambas manos a la altura del pecho, en posición de meditación, un círculo mágico del tamaño de todo su cuerpo se materializaba frente a ella

RAIGEKI

Un haz de luz eléctrica se formó del centro del círculo, apuntándose contra la peli lila, esta abrió sus ojos en sus últimos momentos en esa dimensión

-espera, NOOOOOOOOO…..-

TRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

El rayo Salió en forma de un poderoso laser que rompía el suelo con suma facilidad, extendiéndose hasta el otro lado de la escuela cuando el círculo se desplazaba hacia arriba

_Una reina de Riser Phoenix se retira_

Y así, terminaba uno de los primeros momentos de venganza de la pelinegra, sonriendo satisfecha al ver a su enemigo desaparecer en tal haz de luz, aun así, aun no era tiempo para celebrar…

Su enemigo directo se encontraría en pocos minutos en la cima de la cubierta del edificio del concejo estudiantil, sin mas, con un eje de satisfacción, la sacerdotisa del trueno emprendía su vuelo hacia el último obstáculo que hacía falta

Al llegar ahí, se encontró con su último objetivo, el peli rubio con sus manos en sus bolsillos miraba con molestia a la oji violeta

-tss, así que tu eliminaste a Yubellina, parece que te tome demasiado a la ligera…-

Akeno observaba el lugar, por ninguna parte había rastro de Rias, probablemente se encontraba junto a Yuuto y junto a Koneko encargándose de los últimos obstáculos

-lo siento Riser kun, tu reina no alcanzo a ser si quiera un leve estorbo en mi contra…-

-¡Callate!..-

FFFFFUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS

Una ráfaga de fuego era despedida a enorme velocidad contra la peli negra quien simplemente giraba sobre si misma evitando el ataque directo, posicionándose para atacar

-oh vaya, parece que estas enojado…Riser kun…-

TRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

Un fuerte estallido por parte del poder del rayo de Akeno llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, inclusive de los que se encontraban peleando abajo

-¿Akeno?...-

RIas rápidamente se puso en alerta al ver a su mejor amiga en el aire, enfrentando al líder de la casa Phoenix, mientras este comenzaba a regenerar la mitad de su cuerpo perdido en el último ataque

-¡Akeno, retrocede, no podrás enfrentarte…-

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, no solo para sorpresa de ella, si no también de todos los presentes, la sacerdotisa del trueno desplegaba magistralmente seis alas de ángel caído a la par de sus dos alas de demonio, mientras su aura eléctrica ganaba otra clase de energía, una bastante útil para la situación

-a el…-

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre, vestido con una túnica de color violeta con acabados dorados observaba junto a su sirvienta mediante una pantalla, el lugar donde se acababa de llevar el encuentro entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phoenix, el resultado era el que el estaba esperando que se diese, sin embargo, el deje de incertidumbre era bastante evidente<p>

-Akeno fue… muy eficiente…- murmuro este por lo bajo, con su mirada seria

-si, es cierto…- respondía la peli platino, también algo pensativo

-incluso si conoces sus debilidades, derrotar a un miembro del Clan Phoenix no es ninguna tarea sencilla, mas en un juego de puntuación tan desequilibrado como este…-

Sirzech ahora se cruzaba de brazos, tanteándose levemente el brazo con sus dedos

-es increíble que ningún miembro del equipo de Rias Ojou sama haya sido eliminado en un juego donde tenían una desventaja d en miembros participantes…-la peli platino ahora se giraba en dirección al satan de cabello rojo -…todo esto gracias a Akeno, con esto, se ha demostrado que el nivel de ella se ha elevado astronómicamente en comparación a lo que creíamos de alguien de su edad…-

La expresión de Sirzech se endurecía

-cierto, aunque sintiendo que todo su plan fue violado desde el inicio, luego de ver su debilidad con sus propios ojos… el orgullo de Rias debe estar hecho pedazos…-

Tras unos segundos de pausa, el peli rojo dejaba salir un suspiro largo

-esto es extraño véalo por donde lo veas, según Rias, Akeno había estado mostrando un comportamiento extraño desde hace un tiempo… necesito hablar con ella directamente…-

* * *

><p>La suave música de fondo armonizaba el salón del club de ocultismo, vacío en ese momento a excepción de su líder quien miraba despectivamente al vacio del lugar, nada mas con una taza de te en su mesa<p>

Estaba frustrada

Durante mucho tiempo ella había sentido desden por el matrimonio arreglado que ella tenía con el patan de Riser Phoenix a tal punto que en algunas ocasiones, tales sentimientos le quitaban el sueño en la soledad de su intimidad, por lo cual ella estaba agradecida de haberse librado de esa carga, ella ahora era libre de casarse con quien quisiera, el poder de combate del grupo de ella acababa de ser demostrado a todo el inframundo

No, no era el de todo el grupo, solo era el de un miembro en especifico

Akeno habia barrido ella sola con todo el equipo de Riser, casi sin sudar, un equipo que competía profesionalmente, conocidos por funcionar de manera eficiente en equipo, era cierto que ella sabia que Akeno podía alcanzar un nivel de combate superior cuando dejaba correr libremente su sangre de ángel caído, y de hecho, este modo le permitía ejecutar ataques de índole sacro, ataques a los que Riser al parecer era bastante vulnerable

Todo había sido de manera tan perfecta y premeditada por su mejor amiga, que casi parecía ser mas bien una coreografía para muestrario público, pero no, era simplemente que la sacerdotisa del trueno tenía un poder superior al de ellos y por ende al de ella

No demoro en darse cuenta de que ella estaba temerosa de su mejor amiga

Su poder excedía con creces el poder de todo el grupo Gremory unido, por muchas veces, y no solo eso, era como si ella hubiese estado consiente de todo eso durante el partido, eso quedo mas que claro cuando ella se salto toda la estrategia de su ama para pelear como le vino la gana, pasándose la autoridad de la peli roja por donde no brilla la luz del sol

El cambio de Akeno desde hacia unos días era demasiado extraño, se desvivía por un chico cuando ella les tenia odio, aparentemente se habia olvidado temporalmente del hecho de que tenia una hermana, y ahora, ese desmedido nivel de poder que fácilmente llegaba a las aras de un demonio de clase alta

Y todos esos hechos habían sido detonados por una persona, al menos eso creía

TROMP

Ella volteo a ver la puerta de la entrada del club, donde entraban su torre y su caballero, custodiando a otra persona

-es aquí, Issei kun…-

El caballero de Gremory invitaba al peli castaño cordialmente a que se presentara frente a su ama, este por su parte simplemente saludaba con una mano, mirando un tanto contrariado a la peli roja

-buenas noches, Issei kun…- decía está en su papel de líder de clan y refinada Onee sama de la academia -…espero no te moleste que te haya hecho esta invitación…-

-para nada Rias senpai…- contestaba este aleteando sus manos en defensa -… es solo que me parece extraño que me hayan llamado a este lugar a estas horas…-

-tendras que disculpar eso, pero es únicamente a esta hora el dia de hoy, que tenia la oportunidad de charlar contigo sin la intromisión de otra persona…- murmuraba la peli roja cerrando sus ojos

-¿otra persona?...-

-olvídalo…- concluía el tema ella ahí, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, se acercaba para ver al chico frente a ella, mirada de tonto, pero bien parecido al parecer, tenía cierta condición física aceptable, cosa que confirmaba por que podía manejar la espada tan bien -…te llame esta noche, por que quiero hablar contigo sobre Akeno…-

El castaño estrecho sus ojos molesto

-¿de Akeno nee?...- pregunto este contrariado, recordando los supuestos rumores sobre que ambas Onee samas se habían peleado y por eso Akeno se había retirado al club de Kendo -…¿Qué pasa con Akeno nee?...-

-bueno, veras…-

**final capitulo 4**

joder, me demore bueno esta vez, suelo actualizar una vez por semana alguno de mis fics, pero como estuve en entregas de la universidad y en otras cosas, me di un vacio de una semana para actualizar este, el resto viene en camino tambien, no se afanen

por cierto, recientemente a uno de mis fics, llego un comentario que me hizo hacer un profundo analisis sobre algunas cosas, y he de decir, que tengo que ser honesto con todos ustedes, y al menos ofrecer un punto de vista critico en base a algunas cosas sobre este bello fandom de DxD en fanfiction

primero

poniéndolo en términos que manejamos en mi bello pais "**no calienten lo que no se van a comer**"

ciertamente si muchas personas tienden a tener una tremenda idea para escribir un fic y el primer capitulo nos muestra algo que realmente nos hara prendernos al computador a penas veamos la alerta del fic en el correo, muchas veces, pasa, que esta idea no pasa del puto primer o segundo capitulo, cosa que puede cabrear a cualquiera, aqui en fanfiction podemos escribir libremente sobre lo que nos venga en gana sin responsabilidad alguna, sin embargo señores, si no son capaces de escribir mas alla de un arranque de inspiracion o un malestar con la serie, **no escriban nada** es muy feo dejar a las personas intrigadas con algo que no continuaran, es lo mismo que una vieja cailenta bragas que viene a hacer lo suyo pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, toma sus cosas y se va (comparacion triste pero concisa)

segundo

por lo que mas amen, no hagan self insertion en un fic

esto es algo que se esta viendo mas seguido en la seccion de DxD de fanfiction que los crossovers con naruto, una historia la mayoria de veces mal escrita, plana, soez y muy acelerada con un personaje cuyo nombre inventado en japones es mas forzado que una ereccion en un octogenario, cuyo unico objetivo es estar ahi para que las mujeres del canon se enamoren de el y tengan un lemon al mas puro estilo del mas asqueroso scat (como decia mi maestra de fics) para saciar la fantasia o sueño humedo de uno que otro adolescente precoz que no le pudo pedir a su traga que si quiera le diese el numero de telefono

se que es una descripcion algo cruda, pero todos los que hemos leido aca, hemos visto ejemplos tremendamente malos de fics de ese estilo, los hay en otras alas de DxD, pero no tan descarados como en este fandom, el mas destacado de todos el del fic, al otro lado de la vida, cuyos reviews dicen mas de lo que yo podria decir con una botella de tonayan en mano

ojo, eso no quiere decir que todos los OC masculinos sean self insertion, pero tristemente si la mayoria, ojala muchos de este estilo aprendiecen de makoto x chelia que escribe excelentes OC sin irse por el lado de una fantasia otaku

tercero... esto si es sobre el comentario, y mas que una critica, es una reflexion a la hora de escribir

señores, yo creci en un colegio donde todos los años, nos ponian a hacer resumenes de libros de distintos autores en generos clasicos si no es que de misterio, tengo el gusto de recordar haber leido libros como el tunel, madame bovary. el perfume, the moscow connection, the french connection (estos por que los tenia y me gustaron) y una que otra obra de dan brown como el simbolo perdido y demas y mas adelante, entrando a temas del mundo del anime y de las novelas graficas y ligeras, empece a leer las obras de Typemoon (Fate Stay Night, Fate Zero, Tsukihime, Melty Blood) y no descanse hasta disfrutar de todas sus rutas

¿que tiene que ver esto?

una cosa muy clara por supuesto, que sea en la literatura occidental clasica o en nuestras amadas novelas ligeras, **nuestra unica herramienta real para describir las cosas son las palabras, nada mas** no contamos ni con imagenes premeditadas de los OC que ponemos si no es que son referenciados de algun otro lado, ni las situaciones que nos inventamos, por lo cual, a la hora de escribir, si queremos definir un sentimiento de una situacion, la accion o como se desarolla una conversacion mas alla de las palabras que se intercambian, tenemos que hacer incapie en la descripcion del lugar, del objeto, de los actos que realizan los personajes mientras hablan

por eso, yo acepto agradablemente cualquier critica, pero algo que me parece infantil y triste, es que me critiquen por poner "relleno" asi le llamo el, siendo el relleno la descripcion de los sentimientos y de los actos del personaje

yo debo decir, que soy un escritor chapado a la antigua con gustos por lo actual, pro lo cual siempre trato de generar sentimientos con las palabras que escribo, si no les pusiera este "relleno" no escribiria una historia si no solamente un guion donde

Riser: vas a morir Hyodo

Isse: no, por que yo amo a Rias, ahora vas a morir

Issei golpea a Riser

Riser: Guuuugghhhh maldito

Issei golpea de nuevo a Riser

Riser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO X_X X_X X_X X_X

rias aparece volando

Rias: Isseiiiiiiiiiii me salvaste, vamos a tener sexo duro y rudo ahora mismo

Issei: no puedo Rias, soy un princeso

Rias hacer cara de tristeza

Rias: Ok

pasaria exactamente esto, (cosa que he visto en algunos fics, para nuestra suerte, son pocos los que hay asi en este fandom)

para el gusto de muchos puede ser bueno, para el mio, es tan soez que no merece ni el esfuerzo de mover el dedo y hacer click, pero eso ya esta en el gusto de cada uno, sin embargo, si hay lectores que prefieren esta clase de estilo de narracion de una historia, pues pueden disfrutarla, sin embargo, yo siempre seguire escribiendo tratando de ser lo mas conciso a la hora de describir, incluso si es tedioso para algunos, por que me gusta generar ideas, sensaciones y ser especifico con el caracter de los personajes mediante sus acciones mas minimas

por lo cual, si eres un lector pedorro (dross: 198X-2019) que solo te gusta leer peleas, lemon y demas tonteras mal organizadas, y si no ves eso en un fic te molesta, , te puedo invitar a que me bajes el pantalon, los boxer y ... el resto ya sabran como termina, no quiero que me censuren si es que lo hacen aca, de hecho, creo que si lo hacen

bueno, creo que me extendi de mas, sin nada mas que decir, me voy al septimo cielo, señores, se cuidan, se despide bustercall


End file.
